<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyrokinetic Transcendence by Mordeckakis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950044">Cyrokinetic Transcendence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis'>Mordeckakis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloons Tower Defense 6 AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloons Tower Defence, Bloons Tower Defense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Becoming a Deity, Bloons Tower Defense 6, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, bloons, transcendence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia saved the world once, now she must save it again. When a new threat to her planet comes in the form of two bombs powerful enough to destroy it, she must acquire enough power to stop it. Meanwhile, she starts realizing her feelings from the one she worships, forced to fight two battles at once, all while being more accepting of the bloons who reveal their true intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mortal/Deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloons Tower Defense 6 AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 1<br/><br/>It had been eight years since Amelia had been dubbed a knight of the monkey kingdom. She saved the world, and she was rewarded for it. She got a lot of praise for her sacrifice, and she even helped the police in their many times of need.<br/><br/>However, when she was 18, she learned about how her universe first began. She learned it had been on the whim of Eternus, Nocturnus, and the G.O.O.D, the goddess and creator of bloons. They ended up making it so monkeys and bloons could communicate with each other, with Amelia being the very first monkey who could hear them. She knew that if the other monkeys learned about her being able to speak to the bloons, they would deem her insane and have her put in an asylum. She kept the secret ever since.<br/><br/>Now as a twenty-four year old ice monkey, she has the marks of a paragon of the monkey kingdom. She has a good life with people who care about her. There is one glaring problem, however: she has a crush on her creators, Eternus and Nocturnus, especially when they become Halcyon. Of course, she didn't want people to think she was some sort of religious nutcase, so she kept that secret, too.<br/><br/>One night, Alabaster was looking through his crystal ball, randomly using it as a television, when he suddenly picked up a weird, tingling energy coming off of it. When he noticed it, he focused his power to see what it was coming from. What he saw ended up traumatizing him, which was actually bad, since normally nothing can scare him!<br/><br/>"No... this is NOT HAPPENING! I'VE GOT TO TELL MY MASTERS!" He said, leaving this world to enter the next one.<br/><br/>Alabaster screeched as he ran to Eternus and Nocturnus on all fours. He saw them asleep as they were slumped down on the table that showed the universe. He woke them up frantically and wildly, smacking them until they woke up. Both deities were too angry to let their interrupted sleep go unpunished. They both grabbed Alabaster, Eternus by his wrist, and Nocturnus by his neck. Then they both croaked their powerful voices at him.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Alabaster cowered somewhat, upset at what he did. He even tried to pry Nocturnus' hand off his neck, but Nocturnus let go to allow Alabaster to explain his sacrilegious behavior.<br/><br/>"I've got some news for the both of you, masters. Eternus won't like it, but Nocturnus might."<br/><br/>He summoned the crystal ball he saw his source of trauma on, and he showed what spooked him so badly. Both deities, especially Nocturnus, screamed with fear and anger.<br/><br/></p><h3>
<em><span class="u">"WHAT?! YOU'RE BOTH SCARED FROM THIS?! I THOUGHT NOCTU</span></em>-"</h3><p><br/><em><span class="u"><b>"NO, I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!"</b></span></em> Nocturnus loudly interrupted, starting to feel tears coming.<br/><br/>"Our kids are gonna die from this thing! We gotta do something! Come on, light bulb."<br/><br/>Eternus grabbed him and smacked him in his face.<br/><br/>"Listen to me!" He shouted.<br/><br/>"We can't just directly interfere like that! People will never be independent again! Besides, if we told them, they would go wild and probably give cause to devolve into unrefined animals! No, we'll have to go a less direct route."<br/><br/>"Who's going to be able to handle this type of situation?! No one will stop this from happening, masters! Even I cannot protect the people from this!" Alabaster cried, losing his cool.<br/><br/>"Well... there is one person that could help."<br/><br/>"Really?! Who is it?!"<br/><br/>"Amelia. Her ice powers are unique and greater than all other ice monkeys. Maybe she could do something."<br/><br/>"I'll get her immediately for you, master! I'll be ri-"<br/><br/>Eternus violently gripped Alabaster's robe before he could teleport away.<br/><br/>"No. Nocturnus and I will come to her directly. She deserves to hear this in person and on Bloonsworld."<br/><br/>"Oh. Then, what is it you want me to do?"<br/><br/>"Go back to your spire. Keep a lookout for her."<br/><br/>"Yes, sir. And also, a question."<br/><br/>"Go on."<br/><br/>"Why are the bloons talking now? I thought bloons couldn't speak."<br/><br/>"We made it so they could communicate with you and the other monkeys. They were always able to speak. It's just that it wasn't a language you or any monkey could understand."<br/><br/>"Oh. That explains why they were around my spire peacfully, and not attacking for some reason. Ah, well. Back home I go, I suppose."<br/><br/>Alabaster teleported back home, certain he would no longer be able to sleep that night. He manifested a "do not disturb" sign on his door, even creating a forcefield that prevented the door from being opened, for he knew that some monkeys, despite being given the ability to read and write, will not read or obey such signs.<br/><br/>The next day, Amelia woke up in her own small ice cave of her own making, living in a small section of the town where a few other ice monkeys live, alongside her father and her brother Jonah. She took a fifteen minute shower in cold water, got herself some breakfast, and started her daily workout routine. She did yoga to start herself off, then she did push-ups, pull-ups, squats, sit-ups, tbe works. After about an hour of exercise, she went outside to make herself some targets out of ice and practice shooting at them with a cyrokinetic cannon. She even created some things to shoot a few times to practice downing a moving target. She made five targets, and she hit them all, but one was only a grazing, so she didn't count it.<br/><br/>"Really, Amelia? At this time of morning?" Jonah asked in his accent, peeking out to see Amelia keeping her aim up.<br/><br/>"Bugger off, Jonah! It's ten in the morning!" Amelia shouted back in hers.<br/><br/>"Oi! Think you'd wait until noon to do that?!"<br/><br/>"Piss off if you think it's that bad, you lazy piece of shite!"<br/><br/>Jonah launched an icicle at her, and she squatted it away.<br/><br/>"Oh, that's it! Rematch! I win, you stop until noon!"<br/><br/>"No deal! I need to practice somehow!"<br/><br/>"Oh, is that so?! Well, get those hands ready! Why use a cannon while you can just throw those icicles?!"<br/><br/>Amelia groaned at Jonah. She knew he wasn't a morning person, but the fact that he interrupted her training was putting her focus off-kilter.<br/><br/>"Fine! But I've got a better idea! Come with me!"<br/><br/>Amelia and Jonah went to a large tree. Neither one of them saw a sign hanging a high up branch that had the words "druid lives here" on it.<br/><br/>"You practice making your daggers?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Duh! What the fuck do you take me for, some incompetent orangutan?" Jonah replied, maiking a knife out of ice.<br/><br/>"Don't joke about that! They're the natives of this land, and the king has specifically requested that no one cause problems with them. All they want is our respect."<br/><br/>"Yes, well if they overthrow our monarchy and make our government into a republic instead, I'll be more inclined to believe you."<br/><br/>"Why are you so disrespectful with orangutans, Jonah?!"<br/><br/>"Because they're all related to each other, and they inbreed."<br/><br/>"Yes, I'm fully aware that they all have incest with other, but you know that according to science AND the scriptures that came from our lord and savior, technically all monkeys are related."<br/><br/>"Our gene pool is watered down enough to the point where it doesn't count."<br/><br/>"I hate when you're right, Jonah."<br/><br/>"And I hate when you use that cannon when everyo-"<br/><br/>Suddenly, a druid phased out of the tree and into view to see who was making that racket. It was Sarah who showed up.<br/><br/>"Again?" She asked, crossing her arms and scowling.<br/><br/>"Again." Both ice monkeys replied.<br/><br/>"Stop talking about the orangutans, Jonah. The indigenous primates deserve to go undisturbed."<br/><br/>"So you're cool with the fact that they do those things with each other, and they don't even care when we fine upstanding monkeys go onto their land, spend our money in their money pits, expecting to earn billions, and then wind up losing everything we have?!" Jonah replied, passionately enraged.<br/><br/>Sarah punched Jonah in the face with a tree limb.<br/><br/>"My second cousin is an orangutan, and she doesn't have incest with her family. She goes to other people instead. She's not into it. And she's into men, apparently."<br/><br/>"Oi. Again with this? Look, there's nothing wrong with a lady liking men. I just... don't like seeing that type of thing. That's why I like men into other men instead."<br/><br/>"Yep. Shame your sister isn't into me. In fact, I'm not sure she's into anyone."<br/><br/>"Excuse me?! I'm right here! Hold your fucking tongues, tossers!" Amelia said, offended they were talking bad about her to her face.<br/><br/>"No, you're not excused yet. And why were you guys arguing anyway?"<br/><br/>Amelia groaned.<br/><br/>"Jonah was just angry that I was practicing my aim."<br/><br/>"At this time of morning? It's ten something in the morning!"<br/><br/></p><h3>
  <em> <span class="u">"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, SARAH?!"</span> </em>
</h3><p> </p><h2>
  <span class="u"> <em>"THE SIDE THAT PREVENTS YOU BOTH FROM FELLING MY FUCKING HOUSE!"</em> </span>
</h2><p><br/>Jonah and Amelia made a shocked expression and sucked in air through their teeth.<br/><br/>"Sorry..." They both said.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Whatever the reason, if you have to practice on a tree, look out for the signs. They'll tell you if a druid's nearby. Now... both of you..."<br/><br/>Sarah took a deep breath.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Jonah ran away screaming; Amelia simply shrugged her shoulders as birds flew away, and she waltzed away from Sarah.<br/><br/>By the time, Jonah started panting heavily to catch his breath, Amelia was walking out to him.<br/><br/>"You do realize you deserved that, right?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Jonah.<br/><br/>"I deserved to get chastised for telling the truth?! Bloody hell, Amelia! What's wrong with you?!" Jonah replied, taking himself off an ice structure he was leaning on.<br/><br/>"What's wrong with you being a racist arse towards orangutans?!"<br/><br/>"You know they do that stuff, Amelia!"<br/><br/>"I don't give a fuck whether they do that or not! YOU'RE being offensive to EVERYONE! Cut the shite already, Jonah!"<br/><br/>"Alright, fine! Still doesn't change anything."<br/><br/>"Doesn't matter. Stop being racist about orangutans."<br/><br/>"Alright. Whatever."<br/><br/>Amelia rolled her eyes and went back to her igloo, grabbing the blessed tome of the sun god.<br/><br/>"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." She said, kneeling to the floor and clasping her hands together.<br/><br/>"I have just gotten in a fight with Jonah. It was about the indigenous orangutans that live with us. I didn't appreciate how Jonah was talking about them, so I got angry and yelled at Jonah to make him stop, enraging him even more. Then, of course, it's back to my house for me. Amen."<br/><br/>Amelia got upright and took a seat, starting to read from the tome.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Alabaster was looking through his crystal ball, trying to figure out a way to prevent such devastating tragedy from happening. He was more stressed by the minute, for he looked for quite a while, and nothing seemed to work out. He tried thinking of underground shelters; he saw they would fail from overpopulation and neglect. He thought about traveling to another planet; there was never enough money and resources to handle that plan. He smacked the crystal ball in anger and stress, and when it came to a stop, it showed another projection. At first, he couldn't believe it. Then, he smiled in relief, happy to see a solution to the problem. He hooted and screeched in celebration, and he went to show Eternus and Nocturnus, only to be stopped when they appeared in his spire.<br/><br/>"Masters! Here already? Good!" He said.<br/><br/>"Save it, ya nut." Nocturnus said, pushing Alabaster out of the way.<br/><br/>"So, figure out a way to save our kids?"<br/><br/>"Well, actually yes. I tried convential methods, but those all failed me. And then, I thought about the path less traveled. Tell me, what is the opposite of absolute zero?"<br/><br/>"Absolute hot, ya dumbass."<br/><br/>Correct. So when we take all kinetic energy away from atoms, we obtain absolute zero. But when we add enough? You get the fires of destruction: absolute hot."<br/><br/>"What are you saying, you little prick?"<br/><br/>"I'm saying we should have Amelia make a planetary shield of ice. Make it so thick, it can preserve everything underneath perfectly."<br/><br/>"Finally. Start making sense, numbnuts."<br/><br/>"That's enough, Nocturnus. Alabaster is only doing his best." Eternus said, disapproving of Nocturnus' attitude, despite knowing how he is.<br/><br/>"Not even that, masters. Not even that. Even my best would never be enough to protect the planet on its own. I'll need an adequate conduit for that, and Amelia's ice is just compatible enough to help. Shame there aren't any druids that can reach such a potential as hers. Ah, well."<br/><br/>"Yes, well we'll need to break the news to her. How do we tell her?"<br/><br/>"I guess we'll just have to say it."<br/><br/>"Fine. Let's go."<br/><br/>All three of them teleported to Amelia, who was still reading her tome.<br/><br/>"Amelia." They all said in unison, getting her attention.<br/><br/>She set her tome down upon hearing their voices.<br/><br/>"Oh. Hello there, sweetie. What can I do for you?" She said warmly.<br/><br/>Nocturnus blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh.<br/><br/>"Ah, we just came to talk to ya about something important, sweetcheeks." Said the dark god.<br/><br/>"I think you want more than to just talk."<br/><br/><em><b><span class="u">HOT DAMN, WE DID GOOD WITH HER, LIGHT BULB</span></b></em>, Nocturnus thought to himself while smiling wickedly.<br/><br/>"Anyway, why the visit?"<br/><br/>"There's something we have to tell you." Eternus said, blushing yet focusing on the matter at hand.<br/><br/>"Well, what is it?"<br/><br/>"Let's just say everyone will have a blast."<br/><br/>"I'm sorry?"<br/><br/>"What you're going to witness will shatter your world?"<br/><br/>Eternus fell shy and let Nocturnus say it, who couldn't bring himself to say it either, so they had Alabaster spit it out.<br/><br/>"The world will be destroyed by two bombs so powerful, it will literally kill everyone."<br/><br/>Amelia got light headed and slumped into the chair. She stared at the ceiling, imaging herself burning to death. Then she played another scenario of her being crushed to death by rocks. Then a third scenario played her being so thorughly poisoned by radiation, she would foam at the mouth and perish. A final one showed her floating into space and dying in its cold, inhospitable vacuum. She felt her heart racing. She then thought about everyone else who would die as well. Jonah, Sarah, RJ, Ray, every last monkey on the planet was going to perish. She snapped out of it and got desperate.<br/><br/>"Please, Lord. There must be a way to stop it."<br/><br/>"Your natural assets."<br/><br/>"Huh?"<br/><br/>"The gifts I gave you."<br/><br/>"Deah..."<br/><br/>"Okay. You wish me to clarify. Useth thine ice powers to preserve mine own creation. Maketh the ice cover the planet to condemn that which can only destroy."<br/><br/>"Oh, now I understand! You want me to... encase the planet in a giant ice cocoon?"<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>"Oh. What about the people that'll launch the bombs? Can we reason with them?"<br/><br/>"The fatal flames of monkeykind shall descend and leave ruin behind to reign in their stead, for thou cannot reason with a lack thereof."<br/><br/>"Ugh. Why do people never listen to their conscience when it matters most, and by the time they WANT to listen, it's far too late for that?"<br/><br/>"Because thoust cannot prevent the ignorance birthed by strength."<br/><br/>"Well, I guess what Nocturnus said eight years ago was true: 'if strength were all that mattered, this whole world would be reduced to nothingness.' This planet is going to the badlands. Or maybe it was always that way."<br/><br/>"Look at you. Now you're thinking what I know." Said Nocturnus.<br/><br/>"What? We were born after an apocalypse?"<br/><br/>"No. Ruin is the true state of the world; you simply live in a dream you created for yourselves."<br/><br/>"Any reason why you say that?"<br/><br/>"You know how you look and feel like shit in the morning, babe? Well, chaos and entrophy is how the world really looks. When you wake up in the morning, all you're doing is acting like your real self."<br/><br/>"You know me so well. Obviously, because you made me, but still you DO know me. Don't you?"<br/><br/>"Oh, yeah."<br/><br/>"Now, you want me to build a huge wall of ice that can prevent the world from being destroyed, you said?"<br/><br/>"Yes." Eternus confirmed.<br/><br/>"Well, I'll be needing a great deal of help. Just me might not cut it."<br/><br/>"With the amount of power you have, you'd be correct. But that's now. You can train your self to become stronger. You just need to hone your skills, and do your best."<br/><br/>"Even if I do, I don't even know how to do it."<br/><br/>"Yes, you have created ice cocoons before, but you seem to do it involuntarily. To do so willfully, you would need to learn from someone else."<br/><br/>"My dad."<br/><br/>"Well, yes, but he won't take to it so easily. You'll need a little convincing."<br/><br/>"Makes sense. He's not really the type to learn defensive manuvers very often. This'll be a lot more difficult than when I shackled those MOAB-classes to me in the first story."<br/><br/>"Yes, we're all fully aware of what you did. There is no need to make mention of it like that."<br/><br/>"Sorry. Fourth wall break. Anyway, I'll do what I can. But I'm not sure if I'll be enough. When the times comes, pretty sure I'll need some more help."<br/><br/>"Then all you need to do is ask. Ask and ye shall receive."<br/><br/>"Oh. Wait, ho-"<br/><br/>"Silence, my dear."<br/><br/>Amelia held her breath, letting Eternus do what he intended to. He placed his hand on her chest over her heart, and he lifted her up telekinetically.<br/><br/>"Now ask, Amelia." He said.<br/><br/>"Lord, will you please give me the power to protect them from what lies ahead?"<br/><br/>"You wish to use my power to protect and nuture? Very well. Let me give you a taste."<br/><br/>Some of Eternus' power was transferred into Amelia, mind, body and soul, and she felt a sensation all through her she only felt once before.<br/><br/>"Now, how do you feel?"<br/><br/>"Lord... I feel... powerful..."<br/><br/>"Good. Now you have the potential that will allow you to protect. Farewell, Amelia. We will meet again, with a friend."<br/><br/>"Goodbye, Lord."<br/><br/>Eternus and Nocturnus faded away, and Alabaster folded his arms and glared at Amelia.<br/><br/>"What?" She inquired, embarrassed and slightly ashamed.<br/><br/>"You're into them, aren't you?" Alabaster asked, grinning mischievously. <br/><br/>"Well, I, uh, eh, yeah..."<br/><br/>"Knew it. I might not be the most mentally stable monkey around, but I can tell when two people or more are into each other."<br/><br/>"You're not some sort of matchmaker, are you?"<br/><br/>"Of course not! I'm not fit for such primal techniques. Although I must admit, a lot of people spark my more natural side, I still haven't found that one yet. Ah, well."<br/><br/>"You'll find someone, Alabaster. You just haven't met them yet."<br/><br/>"Admittedly, no. But that won't matter if there isn't anybody left in this world. Now then, goodbye, Amelia. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask for it."<br/><br/>Alabaster teleported back to his spire. He became calmer, but he was still scared for his life and everybody else's. Amelia sat back down to try and absorb what she learned. She kept a steady breath as she closed her eyes. Knowing that the world might end if she doesn't do anything was very taxing, and she couldn't help but lose consciousness. It was for the best, for it was too much to handle on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia asks for help from her father (with some awkwardness mixed in), and the monkey gods contemplate their existence with Amelia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 2<br/><br/>Later that day in the evening, Amelia went to her father. She was a little nervous as to how she was going to ask for help, especially since she had been so independent ever since she moved out when she was 19. Regardless, she remembered the consequences if she failed, and she pushed onward. After a quick jog to her old man's place, she knocked on the door, hoping he was awake. She was met with a twist of the doorknob.<br/><br/>"Allo there. What seems... Amelia?" Jeremiah answer questioningly, not expecting to see his daughter. <br/><br/>"Hi, dad. I need to talk to you." Amelia said shyly.<br/><br/>"What is this about, snowflake?"<br/><br/>"Well... you know how I made ice cocoons when I was younger?"<br/><br/>"Of course. However, you never did those willingly. What are you getting at?"<br/><br/>Well, I was hoping that you could teach me how to do it."<br/><br/>"I'm not teaching you to do that! There would never be a reason. Besides, there's no telling if you'd be able to break out of it. You know how powerful you are, so I can't ima-"<br/><br/>"Dad! What if push comes to shove, and I wind up needing to?"<br/><br/>"But you won't, Amelia."<br/><br/>"I said "what if", not "but when", dad! Please, I just ne-"<br/><br/>"I said no! Now I'm sorry, but I won't teach you something I know for a fact you won't need."<br/><br/>"Did <b>you</b> ever need to do it?"<br/><br/>Jeremiah's fur instantly felt a small jolt, confirming that although he DID need to use it in the past, he never wanted to. He looked down in slight embarrassment. <br/><br/>"Well, it's... funny you should..."<br/><br/>Jeremiah accidentally glanced at Amelia in shame.<br/><br/>"I mean it's not exactly some... thing... that..."<br/><br/>Amelia glared at her father, folding her arms and shaking her head in disapproval.<br/><br/>"Okay, fine. Yes, I did have to use it once. Well, twice, actually. Although one time was on a whim."<br/><br/>"Thank you. The truth. That's all I needed this time. When and why?"<br/><br/>"The first time was when some lead bloons were after your mother and I when we were dating when we were younger. I was always a bit of a show-off in me youth. Got smacked in the head by one, and we both kinda freaked out when we couldn't pop them. We outran them, but we knew they were bound to catch up, so we hid in a spot they couldn't see us in, and I made an ice cocoon to hide us. Took us an hour to find they gave up the search. The second time... was after Jonah was born. We finally had him put asleep. Your mother was about 3 months pregnant with you. And... let's just say we... needed some privacy."<br/><br/>Amelia internally screamed at what she was hearing. <em><b><span class="u">NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! MM-MM! I'M SO SORRY I ASKED! THAT'S FUCKING GROSS, DAD! I MEAN, I KNOW IT'S NATURE AND ALL, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO PICTURE THAT, THANK YOU!</span></b></em> Clearly, she now regretted asking her father to elaborate on when the circumstances required an ice cocoon.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry I made this awkward, dad." She said, trying to keep herself from screaming in disgust.<br/><br/>"Apology accepted." Jeremiah replied softly as both of them sat down.<br/><br/>"Um... tell you what. How about we forget this awkward father-daughter moment if I teach you that ice cocoon? Sound fair?"<br/><br/>"That sounds dynamite."<br/><br/>"Thanks. First thing tomorrow."<br/><br/>"Right. Bye, dad."<br/><br/>Amelia quickly and quietly left her father's igloo and closed the door, and she heard Jeremiah cursing to himself.<br/><br/><b>"GODDAMMIT, JEREMIAH! DON'T FUCKING TELL YOUR DAUGHTER ABOUT THAT SHIT! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"</b> He swore loudly.<br/><br/>He was too loud for Amelia not to hear, and she ran back to her igloo. She burst through the door and closed it as she ran to her bedroom. She screamed, letting out how grossed out she was imagining her parents "having fun" with each other.<br/><br/>"What did I have to make him be specific?! I could've just stopped at whether he needed to use it or not!" She said, chastising herself at her mistake.<br/><br/>"What the fuck is wrong with me?!"<br/><br/>"Nothing. You're just curious." Said a voice.<br/><br/>Amelia turned to the direction where the voice was coming from , but she saw nothing. Then she started using her heat signature ability. There she saw a few camo bloons outside her window. She was mortified and ready to shoo them away.<br/><br/>"Hey! What the fuck are you doing here?" She whispered, making her way to them.<br/><br/>"We... need your help." Said one of the bloons.<br/><br/>"What is it? I have to be careful, or people will think I'm nuts for talking to bloons."<br/><br/>"We've been talking to the other monkeys for weeks now! Some of them even acknowledge that we're speaking to them!"<br/><br/>"Damn it. Well, what did you need my help for?"<br/><br/>"We need you to save us! You see, there are a couple of rival governments of the pla-"<br/><br/>"Let me guess. They're making bombs powerful enough to ensure that all the bloons will be wiped out, which comes at the cost of packing a strong enough punch to destroy the planet. Stop me if I've got it wrong."<br/><br/>"Oh, no. You got it right. Do keep going."<br/><br/>"Right. Long story short, you want me to stop it from happening."<br/><br/>"Yes! Please! Help us, Amelia! We're doomed without your help!"<br/><br/>"Don't take this personally, but you didn't need to tell me. MY god has already informed me."<br/><br/>"OUR god informed us, too! Either way, thanks, Amelia! We owe you one! What can we do to help you?!"<br/><br/>"If the time comes, I'll call for your help."<br/><br/>"Amelia." Called another voice.<br/><br/>Amelia turned to her bed, and she saw the G.O.O.D once again.<br/><br/>"Oh. I'm sorry. Di-"<br/><br/>Amelia was quickly interrupted by a bear hug from the G.O.O.D, who then started crying. <br/><br/>"Thank you! Thank you so much, Amelia! I know the history between you and my kids, but I knew Eternus made the right choice! Best friend I ever had!" Said the goddess.<br/><br/>"Okay. Well, this is awkward."<br/><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/>Amelia looked down awkwardly and scratched her head.<br/><br/>"Oh. You're into him. That's good. Unusual,  but still good nonetheless."<br/><br/>"I've been thinking about him and Nocturnus, especially when they merge and become Halcyon. I don't know what his true form looks like, but I bet he's perfect when that happens."<br/><br/>The camo bloons that were watching let out various catty oohs and affectionate awes, taking note of Amelia's feelings. Amelia heard them and blushed enough to turn the skin on her face purple for a moment.<br/><br/>"Forgot I... had an audience. Oops. Well, now you know. I have a thing for my creators. Go on. Laugh it up. Tell the others. I'm sure they love to ridicule and chastise me for that."<br/><br/>The bloons giggled at Amelia's request.<br/><br/>"Don't worry. People will learn soon enough. Besides, part of this story's about you and him, anyway!" Said a camo bloon.<br/><br/>"Hey, the narrator's busy right now. Please don't break the fourth wall while he's writing."<br/><br/>It's fine, Amelia. I was expecting someone to do it, anyway. Just hoping it wouldn't be you.<br/><br/>"Sorry. Just... I know you said not to, but sometimes you can't avoid it."<br/><br/>Oh, you can. It's just whether you want to avoid it or not. You all seem to be aware that this is a story, but you like to pretend you're not. That's what I like about you.<br/><br/>"Thanks, I think. And sorry about Jonah."<br/><br/>He's probably got an opinion based on ignorance.<br/><br/>"No, that was my uncle's fault. He showed Jonah a video about orangutans that wasn't true."<br/><br/>Wait, hold on. So Jonah's discriminate ideals about orangutans can be unlearned?<br/><br/>"Of course. Now that that's starting to make sense, gotta get back to the story."<br/><br/>Right. Of course.<br/><br/>"But yes, I know people will find out eventually. Keeping quiet doesn't count toward the possible favor, right?"<br/><br/>"What good would a bloon telling a monkey that do anyway?" A camo bloon replied.<br/><br/>"Good point."<br/><br/>"Aw, it's okay, Amelia." Said the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"We won't say a word about this to the monkeys. You have nothing to worry about except the bombs that will kill everyone if you fail. We'll see you later!"<br/><br/>The G.O.O.D and the bloons left Amelia alone as she facepalmed herself in exasperation, feeling as if she didn't need to be reminded of what she learned.<br/><br/>As everyone else went to rest for the night, the G.O.O.D went directly to Eternus and Nocturnus, intending to tease them a bit about what she learned. Neither one expected company at that time, for they were watching the monkeys as they rested.<br/><br/>"I know your dirty little secret, boys." She said bluntly.<br/><br/>Both of them jumped up in shock, especially Nocturnus.<br/><br/>"Let me hear you admit it."<br/><br/>"All right, fine. Yes, it's true." Confirmed Nocturnus.<br/><br/>"But can you blame us? Amelia's amazing! I'm still shocked that both 'light bulb' and I became our true selves and made her out to be so perfect!"<br/><br/>"I can back you up on the 'amazing' part! She just promised to help save my kids, too."<br/><br/>"Yeah. She's a real peach. She's wonderful." Added Eternus.<br/><br/>"Still, there's something about her that seems... especially prominent."<br/><br/>"Is that a fancy way of saying she's a virgin?"<br/><br/>Eternus held his mouth and blushed as he backed away to Nocturnus.<br/><br/>"Oh, wow, she IS a virgin, isn't she?"<br/><br/>"Yes! She's a virgin! If you would be so kind as to drop-"<br/><br/>"No. You wanna be her first, don't you?"<br/><br/>"WE want to be her first!" Both monkey gods blurted out, covering their mouths to try to stop making fools of themselves.<br/><br/>"Yes! You admitted it! Awesome!"<br/><br/>"What are we gonna do?" Nocturnus asked, slumping agajnst a column.<br/><br/>"We can't just outright tell her what we wanna do with her! She'll think we're sickos!"<br/><br/>"Think about it, 'black light'. She's into you. There's no way she's going to reject you. Besides, I think you're aware that she wants it, too."<br/><br/>Nocturnus immediately perked up as he heard such optimistic hints at the nature of a woman.<br/><br/>"What are you saying, blimp girl?"<br/><br/>"As crazy a concept as this might be to you, girls get horny, too. We just don't go spitting it out to everyone we know."<br/><br/>"Really?!"<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>Nocturnus screeched in victory, pounding his chest in hopeful fanfare.<br/><br/>"But you have to nuance it." The G.O.O.D added, catching Nocturnus' attention.<br/><br/>"Most women can take a hint when it comes to certain things. Amelia might not have understood when you hinted at a bomb, but that was because you nuanced wrong. To do it right, plant an idea in her head. She subconsciously thinks about what you said, and she might possibly let you have what you want. As a plus, she'll enjoy it, too."<br/><br/>"Oh. So lead that beautiful stallion to water, but let her be the one to drink."<br/><br/>"Yes. Throw out a hint, and see if she takes to it like bloons to helium."<br/><br/>"Yeah, baby! We're gonna be her first, light bulb! Whatcha think about that?"<br/><br/>"We're about to have a lot of fun, possibly even more than merging with another deity!" Eternus giddily confirmed.<br/><br/>"Then let's show her how we really feel about her!"<br/><br/>Nocturnus grabbed Eternus, ready to pull him all the way back to Amelia, but he himself was yanked out of free flight by the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"Just you wait, you little nuisance. You don't get to fuck <b><em><span class="u">that</span></em></b> easily." The G.O.O.D said, pulling him back to his original spot.<br/><br/>Nocturnus groaned loudly at the G.O.O.D's nature, and he reluctantly let go of his alter-ego as he sat down.<br/><br/>"Good. Now just because she wants it doesn't mean she knows how it feels to get it. She hasn't even explored her body yet, so she doesn't know what she wants or how she wants it."<br/><br/></p>
<h3>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"SHE'S TWENTY FOUR! HOW DOE-"</em>
  </span>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"USE YOUR FUCKING HEAD, ASSHOLE! SHE'S A VIRGIN! SHE HASN'T EVEN MASTURBATED! YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA KNOW WHAT SHE LIKES IF SHE HASN'T EVEN TOUCHED HERSELF?! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!"</span>
  </em>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<h3>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"WAIT! WHAT?! WHY?!"</span>
  </em>
</h3>
<p><br/>"You don't remember? Her father told her it wasn't natural, and that it would upset me." Admitted Eternus.<br/><br/>"I never once said anything about that being blasphemous. In fact, I'm perfectly fine with it."<br/><br/>"Ugh. I swear, those monkeys have weird-ass backward thinking, light bulb. They used to think eating fruits on a sunday was a tresspass."<br/><br/>"It never was, and neither is masturbation or homosexuality. The <b>major</b> rules I've laid out for them <span class="u"><em><b>never</b></em></span> changed. And now they never will."<br/><br/>"In that case... let's give our lady a little nudge in the right direction."<br/><br/>With that side mission in mind, all three divine bodies laid themselves to rest, but not before Nocturnus used a negligible bit of power to give Amelia a small bit of temptation. It wouldn't be much, but it was only barely enough to make her consider it, in more ways than one...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia learns a little too much information from her father by accident. Later, things get awkward while she and her friends eat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever accidentally walk in on someone "enjoying their own company"? Welp, it happens in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 3<br/><br/>The next day, Amelia calmed down from what she was told earlier, alongside being embarrassed that she was into the one who created her. It was early in the morning, about 8am, when she knocked on her father's door.<br/><br/>"Just a moment, please!" Jeremiah said on the other side.<br/><br/>Amelia was confused. <em>How is dad not ready? He told me first thing in the morning</em>, she thought to herself. Then she heard grunts on the other side of the door.<br/><br/>"Dad, are you okay in there?! Do you need help?!"<br/><br/>"Hold on... I'm not..."<br/><br/>Amelia then heard a groan that suggested he was relaxing, or at least being relieved. She mistook it as someone invading his house and trying to kill him. <br/><br/>"I'm coming in, dad! Hang on!"<br/><br/>Amelia punched the ice hard enough to smash off the knob, and she burst through the door, only to find her father in a very compromising position. She covered her mouth as she saw her dad. He was okay. In fact, he would've been more than okay if she hadn't seen what she saw.<br/><br/>"Oh, dad! I, uhh..."<br/><br/>Jeremiah covered up his more shameful part by means of a blanket.<br/><br/>"I, umm, sorry you had to see that." He said, cleaning up his "excitement".<br/><br/>"No, <b><em><span class="u">I'm</span></em></b> sorry for barging in. I thought something bad was happening to you, and-"<br/><br/>"No, no, no, no, no, not at all. I was... just thinking... about your mother. I, uhh... miss her quite a bit, and I still think about her."<br/><br/>"Umm, yeah, so... I, uhh... ice cocoon maybe?"<br/><br/>"Sure, I'll just... clean up first, an-"<br/><br/>"Yes, why don't you do that, dad...?"<br/><br/>Amelia shut the door behind her and fixed the door by replacing the ice she broke off. She waited for about twenty minutes, but she was flooded with humiliation at seeing her dad "having fun". She banged her head on the ice as she tried to shake off the image she got in her head, but she had no luck, assuming she'd only be able to accept it if she talked about it. Then Jeremiah came outside to her.<br/><br/>"So Amelia, are you rea-"<br/><br/>"We need to talk." Interrupted Amelia.<br/><br/>"I really don't thi-"<br/><br/><span class="u"><em><strong>"NOW."</strong></em></span><br/><br/>"You know what? You're right. We DO need to talk. Come inside."<br/><br/>Amelia and Jeremiah awkwardly went inside and took a seat on the couch.<br/><br/>"Okay, Amelia. Go ahead and say it."<br/><br/>"Why were you masturbating, dad?! You told me it was a sin! An afront of Eternus! You said it wasn't natural! So why did you say it?!"<br/><br/>"Because I didn't know it was okay to. Also, my father told me the same. I didn't know it was fine and normal until I... felt how much I missed your mother's touch. Then when I did it, I thought 'Amelia. I have to tell her I was wrong.' I led you astray by accident, and I'm sorry, snowflake."<br/><br/>That confession opened her eyes; she got why her father didn't approve of such "explorations" of one's own body: it was just learned. Now that it was unlearned, she stopped blaming him for such a thing.<br/><br/>"It's alright, dad. I get it. You just didn't know. I forgive you. Love you, dad."<br/><br/>"I love you too, snowflake."<br/><br/>Amelia gave her dad a hug. She got a little too close to him, and she felt something she wasn't intending to. She opened her eyes in surprise and backed off.<br/><br/>"Sorry, dad. Didn't mean to do that. Still got mom on your mind, don't you?"<br/><br/>"Yes. That's why I... didn't hug back. Sorry, snowflake."<br/><br/>"Right. Well, you... do whatever to get rid of that spliff you have, and I'll just wait it out."<br/><br/>"Actually, it goes away relatively fast. Just need a few more seconds."<br/><br/>"Right. So does this mean you don't mind if I or Jonah do it anymore?"<br/><br/>"Well, it would seem that way, yes. I'll call your brother and tell them the truth. But for now, that ice cocoon I promised you. Let's try it out. Follow me."<br/><br/>Amelia followed Jeremiah to his backyard through the house. While she did, she had some less than wholesome thoughts about her crushes. She put them in the back of her mind once she made to the backyard.<br/><br/>"All right, so first of all, let's not talk about earlier anymore." Requested Jeremiah.<br/><br/>"Talk about what?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Exactly. Now then, an ice cocoon is actually rather simple when you do it consciously. However, how much energy you need to put in depends on how thick you intend to make the ice and what shape you intend for it to be in. For that, science and mathematics comes into play.<br/><br/>First let's take in a scientific approach. If the ice is less than three-sixteenths of an inch thick, it will flake off no problem with just your claws. If the thickness is between three-sixteenths and five-sixteenths, it will take some effort, but your claws will still scratch it. It is only when the ice reaches the thickness of three-eighths of an inch that it will require some more effort to penetrate it, meaning that your claws cannot scratch it, but a coin can.<br/><br/>Now let's move on to the mathematical part of ice cocoons. The very shape of the ice cocoon depends on the exact dimensions of how it will form. You must decide the shape of the ice cocoon, and you must also decide on how large, or small, the ice cocoon will be.<br/><br/>Say, for instance, you decide to make one that has the diameter of four inches. Well, you must calculate the volume of the sphere, its surface area, and its circumference. In this case, we look for the surface area first. So we take 4 times 3.14 times 2 squared, or four for short. The surface area would be 50.24. Next, we search for the circumference of the sphere. We take 2 times 3.14 times 2. We get 12.56 from that. Finally, we move on to the volume. We take 4/3 times 3.14 times 2 cubed, or eight for short. Using that math, we get the <b><em><span class="u">APPROXIMATE</span></em></b> value of 33.493.<br/><br/>Now combining all of those calculations, alongside taking into account how thick the sphere you would probably want it to be (let's give it about a quarter-inch of thickness), this will determine how much power you will expend creating it. Now watch closely as I show you how to create one consciously."<br/><br/>Using the complicated math, alongisde the scientific way of determining how strong it would be, Jeremiah formed an ice cocoon in his hands. However, it merely looked like a glorified snowball, being that it was shaped like one and was essentially solidified water, as was snow.<br/><br/>"Oh. So that's how you do it. What about larger?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>Jeremiah let out a confident chuckle, and he stood back. He then spaced both of his hands outward, and he positioned both of them downward to the ground. Suddenly, ice coalesced on the ground around him, and he made it rise upward as he clenched his hands, signaling it to form a sphere of sorts. Once he was finished, he was completely encased in ice. He punched out a hole large enough to take himself out, and he walked through triumphantly.<br/><br/>"Dad. YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME!" Amelia said, applauding Jeremiah on his moves.<br/><br/>"Told you I still got it, snowflake. Now, you give it a shot. You did it involuntarily a couple times, so let's see you do it of your own volition for once."<br/><br/>"Could you stand behind me, please? The diameter's going to be ten feet."<br/><br/>"Sure. Just try to relax, though; ice powers get a bit dodgy if you're stressed, so you wouldn't want them to act up on you."<br/><br/>Amelia did something similar to her dad, only she levitated off the ground as she did. Her eyes glowed blue as her power came out. Suddenly, large columns of ice broke ground as they started to tower just above their heads. Then she made the ice cave in to make the columns meet. Once they did, she caused them to stretch out and seal her and Jeremiah in, making a perfect sphere. <br/><br/>"Excellent. Tough as nails, just like your old man. Now let's see how thick this ice is."<br/><br/>Jeremiah did a light scratch test, and the ice didn't even slightly yield to him, not even allowing it to chip. He then forced his claws onto the ice, which still didn't give in. Clearly, his claws weren't enough, so he decided to go with brute force instead. He took his strength and bashed at the ice in a single punch, but all he managed was a slight crack and chip, amounting to having done almost nothing at all. He rubbed his fist, using his ice magic to heal himself, and he smiled at Amelia, impressed at what she did.<br/><br/>"Good job. Judging by the thickness, and how little progress I made with it, I'd say you made one about no less than a foot or so thick."<br/><br/>"Really?! You think I did THAT well?!" Amelia asked, happy to get her father's approval.<br/><br/>"I dare say you did! Make a small village with ice cocoons this size, you could."<br/><br/>"Well, what if I were to go even bigger than this?"<br/><br/>Jeremiah got a confused look that mixed with suspicion.<br/><br/>"How MUCH bigger?"<br/><br/>"Umm... planet size?"<br/><br/>Jeremiah was waiting to see if Amelia was just messing with him for what she saw earlier. He got nothing that suggested or hinted such.<br/><br/>"You're serious?"<br/><br/>"...Yes..."<br/><br/>Jeremiah became speechless for a few seconds. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A planet sized ice cocoon would be impossible to do without help. Even with the aid of every last ice monkey, it wouldn't be very thick, and it wouldn't hold much longer than ten seconds. The math it would take to do so would be colossal, if not almost incalculable.<br/><br/>"Impossible. Or if not that, unlikely. No ice monkey has ever shown the capacity to do that. I doubt even you could manage an ice cocoon THAT size, Amelia. It would exhaust you of every last bit of power just to attempt it!"<br/><br/>"Not if I get sronger and practice! You see what I'm capable of, right?"<br/><br/>"Well, of course I do. It's just that the ice cocoon you created just now expended quite a bit of power. Thing is, you shouldn't make an ice cocoon this thick because for most ice monkeys, it would wear them out quickly at this size and thickness. Also, keep in mind that you must be able to break out of it when the time comes. And all I managed was a slight chip and crack. Nothing more."<br/><br/>"Oh. Let me fix that for you, dad."<br/><br/>Amelia looked for the split her dad created. She found it, but it was pointless because the crack was on the outside. She couldn't find another weak spot, so she MADE one instead. She made a fist, and slammed it into the ice. Then she pulled it out and focused both her hands on the hole she punched. Focusing her powers, her eyes glowed as she started to spilt open the cocoon. Suddenly, large cracks and gaps started to appear above her head as she continued splitting the cocoon open, and she took her hands off the ice, treating it as an extension of herself. She grunted with effort as she spread the ice open enough to get to the outside. Finally, she ran her hands apart hard enough to split the cocoon in two! Small stalactites of ice fell around them, but none of them reached them or the ground, for Amelia's power kept them aloft as she floated out of her creation. Impreseed, Jeremiah walked out as he gazed upon what he was seeing. His own daughter using powers that far surpassed his own, and she was making a statement that said "I can do it if I want to." He made his way back to Amelia, smiling proudly at her.<br/><br/>"Thanks for teaching me, dad." Amelia said, hugging her father and kissing his forehead.<br/><br/>"No problem, snowflake." Jeremiah said, returning the hug.<br/><br/>"I'm proud of you, you know. A fine ice cocoon that one turned out to be. Big and strong, resilient and tall. Now, if you want bigger, remember to practice. Keep yourself healthy and calm; it will make any future ice cocoons easier to create."<br/><br/>"Thanks, dad. I'm gonna go now. Goodbye."<br/><br/>"Goodbye, Amelia. I have something to do."<br/><br/>Amelia left the backyard and the igloo, and she floated all the way back to hers. Once he saw Amelia leave, Jeremiah closed the door to call Jonah.<br/><br/>Later on, for the rest of the day, she carried out her usual duties as a knight of the monkey kingdom, all while being plagued of thoughts about the future and how it will no longer be. It stressed her out enough for people to notice. When she was having lunch, Sarah, RJ and Gwendolin noticed. They all came to sit next to her and Jonah.<br/><br/>"Hey, what's up, sis?" Sarah asked, sitting in front of Jonah.<br/><br/>"Yeah, you're looking a bit down, Amelia. Something wrong?" RJ asked, sitting next to Amelia.<br/><br/>"It can't be that bad, right chica?" Gwendolin asked, filling a spot next to Sarah.<br/><br/>"I, umm... don't think it'd be a good idea to hear it, guys." Jonah replied, sharing Amelia's emotions to an extent.<br/><br/>"I wanna know from her, Jonah. And why don't you have your glasses on?"<br/><br/>"Bloody things. I hate those bloody glasses. They make me look like Benjamin. Fucking nerd, he is."<br/><br/>Amelia kicked Jonah's foot, scolding him about what he shouldn't be doing.<br/><br/>"Stop your shit-talking, Jonah. Benjamin helps whenever he can." Amelia finally said.<br/><br/>"Nevermind. Sorry."<br/><br/>"Why are you guys asking, anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?"<br/><br/>"If we did, we wouldn't be asking you, so just tell us what's wrong." Said RJ.<br/><br/>"Alright, fine."<br/><br/>Amelia wanted to tell them that she learned the world was going to be destroyed, but since that bombshell was too much, she decided a tamer approach. It wasn't very kosher, but she used it anyway.<br/><br/>"I... accidentally saw me dad after he "had fun" by himself."<br/><br/>Jonah groaned and slumped over, trying to hide his face in embarrassment. RJ and Gwendolin blushed a little, but Sarah cringed and stuck her tongue out in disgust.<br/><br/>"Really? Anything else?" RJ asked, interested in what he looked like.<br/><br/>"Don't ask me that, RJ! What would Theo think?"<br/><br/>"He keeps telling me to ask you what it looks like. So, was it big?"<br/><br/>"Gross, RJ! I can't believe y-well, it was actually relatively normal for size- I can't believe you would ask me about that! Get your mind out of the gutter!"<br/><br/>"You know, sometimes it's good for your mind to wander into that natural side. To just let your body feel things you don't normally experience." Gwendolin said, lecturing Amelia about primal urges.<br/><br/>"I know I have. It was great. I don't regret having my first time with a lady or a man, that's for sure."<br/><br/>Suddenly, Sarah felt a surge of excitement and disapproval, hearing Gwendolin liked them both.<br/><br/>"Yeah, but here's the thing. You're lucky. You get to choose your partner because you're bisexual, Gwendolin. Sarah and I don't. We're gay." Clarified Jonah.<br/><br/>"Sucks to be you, man."<br/><br/>"It's not so bad being gay. How is it being bi and all, anyway?"<br/><br/>"It has its perks and pitfalls. On one hand, you get twice as many options as everyone else. On the other, you get double the chance of getting rejected. Also, people like to think it's half the time you think about men and half the time you think about women. Not true. Every bisexual person is different. I just happen to prefer men, but that doesn't mean I'll say 'no' to a lady I'm interested in, like Sarah for instance. RJ, you can back me up here, right?"<br/><br/>"Definitely. Normally, I'm into women, but something about Theo stood out to me, and he and I have been together for years."<br/><br/>"So I got a chance to scissor you, Gwen?" Sarah asked, jumping for joy.<br/><br/>"I wouldn't mind. I'm game." Gwen replied, taking a bite of her food.<br/><br/>"YES! I DID IT! I'M GONNA GET SOME PUSSY FINALLY!"<br/><br/>"CALM DOWN, SARAH! Let's get to know each other over dinner first. Then we'll have some fun."<br/><br/>Sarah sat back down, barely able to hold back her excitement.<br/><br/>"Look, Gwen, I appreciate your take on what I experienced unintentionally, but I'm pretty sure it goes against what the Sun God is okay with." Said Amelia.<br/><br/>"Oh, is that so?" Gwendolin asked, feeling cocky.<br/><br/>Amelia heard another voice when Gwendolin asked that question. She quickly assumed that Nocturnus was speaking through her. She got a confirmation by seeing Gwendolin emit an energy that could only be seen by Amelia at the time. Amelia stayed calm, keeping Nocturnus' profile low.<br/><br/>"Yes. It is. You'd know because you've surely read the tome, right?"<br/><br/>"Course I read it." Nocturnus said with his voice drowning out Gwendolin's to Amelia.<br/><br/>"And since you also read the thing, why don't you tell me where exactly it says that?"<br/><br/>Nocturnus was ready to embarrass her in front of everyone, but she quickly recited a part that DID actually say the lie Amelia believed for so long.<br/><br/>"Chapter 7, paragraph 4, verse 9: 'thou shalt not explore where my light cannot follow alone'. In essence, no masturbating."<br/><br/><b><em>THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT, AMELIA! THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THAT TOME YOU READ GOT THAT WRONG</em></b>, Nocturnus told Amelia mentally. <em>They did? Those dickheads! They had my dad believe the same because my grandpa <span class="u">told</span> him the same apparently</em>, she mentally replied. <b><em>Yeah, well Eternus is actually fine with masturbating, just like being gay. He's cool with that, too.</em></b> <em>I figured. Pretty sure that if he wasn't okay with gay people, Jonah wouldn't be the way he is today. So thanks, babe.</em> <b><em>No problem, sweetcheeks. Gotta go.</em></b> Nocturnus left Gwendolin's body and soul as abruptly as he entered. He left no trace of his presence behind at all. Gwendolin didn't even feel any discomfort, or as if she missed something, as the information was given to her as if she experienced it herself.<br/><br/>"Good point. But did you ever stop to think that's not what it means? It could mean that the Sun God doesn't want you to find out where the bloons live or are being created in." She said to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Never thought of it like that. After all, if you went to their stronghold, we wouldn't be able to receive his help or protection there."<br/><br/>"There, see? It never directly said you couldn't explore yourself. It just got vague with the scriptures. Besides, some of what it said in the old scriptures don't count anymore."<br/><br/>"Ah, but the MAJOR rules NEVER change."<br/><br/>"Good point. Fair enough."<br/><br/>Suddenly, Amelia felt the presence of something that was watching. It wasn't Nocturnus, it was a bloon. Jonah sensed it too, and both ice monkeys looked out the window. Both of them saw some camo bloons. Amelia motioned them to leave before they're spotted; Jonah threatened them with an icicle he manifested. The camo bloons left before anything could happen.<br/><br/>"What was that?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>"Those were bloons. They kinda just went away after Jonah and Amelia noticed them." Answered RJ.<br/><br/>"How's that ultravision treating you, RJ?"<br/><br/>"It's pretty cool, and I can see what others can't now."<br/><br/>"But can you see through solid wall?"<br/><br/>"I always could. I just couldn't see that huge lady that has blimp-like features until now."<br/><br/>Amelia and everyone else at the table turned to where RJ pointed, which was out the window. No one else but Amelia saw anything, and when she did, it was the G.O.O.D. She had to motion her to get out of their vicinity before someone spots her, which she did by phasing out of sight.<br/><br/>"Hey! Where'd she go? And Amelia, why were you trying to speak to her?"<br/><br/>"What?! What are you talking about? I wasn't-whoa. Bathroom." Amelia said, trying to feign innocence.<br/><br/>"Amelia, don't use that bathroom excuse on us! It's not gonna work!"<br/><br/>"So, you'd rather I ruin these perfectly good seats than use a restoom like a normal, responsible monkey?"<br/><br/>"Nope, nevermind. Sorry."<br/><br/>RJ floated up high enough to let Amelia through, and she bolted to the bathroom. Afterwards, she made her way out of the place with the help of some camo bloons that were hiding. They kept her undercover until she was out of the place. Then she sent a text message to Jonah that said that she would be incapacitated for a while.<br/><br/>"Must have problems with her stomach." He said, reading the message.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Amelia ran back to her igloo, which was surrounded by bloons, all of them begging for help.<br/><br/>"All of you bloons, listen! I know you're scared, but you can't just hang around here! You’re in a small village of ice monkeys that will pop first and not bother asking questions later if they see you!" She said.<br/><br/>Suddenly, a MOAB showed up behind her igloo, and tried to speak to Amelia.<br/><br/>"We didn't mean to scare you! We're sorry! We're just scared for our lives!" It said in a feminine voice.<br/><br/>"You didn't scare me! It's just that you guys know that the other monkeys aren't aware of the true origins of the bloons and monkeys, so they could care less what you have to say!"<br/><br/>"So we didn't scare you?"<br/><br/>"No, but you are endangering yourselves. Why did you show up?"<br/><br/>"We learned which monkeys are making the bombs. Two rogue dictators, both generals. Their scientists are making the bombs as we speak."<br/><br/>"Those generals were exiled by the king for their extremist views on the bloons and monkeys. Why are they doing this? Don't they know they'll be responsible for destroying everything?!"<br/><br/>"See that's the thing, they don't care as long as it kills all the bloons." The G.O.O.D said, appearing out of nowhere.<br/><br/>Amelia turned to face her.<br/><br/>"Why are all of these bloons hanging around my home? Are they looking for refuge?" She asked.<br/><br/>"Well, yes we are, actually." A zebra bloon said as it floated toward Amelia.<br/><br/>"You're one of the few monkeys that can understand us and not freak out and try to kill us."<br/><br/>"What about Alabaster? Or the sun temple? I'm sure that the monks wouldn't try anything on you."<br/><br/>"What makes you think that?" Said a skeptical purple bloon.<br/><br/>"Perhaps they've made a vow not to harm any innocent people."<br/><br/>"Thank you. Also, I don't think we count."<br/><br/>"Then why did you thank me just now?"<br/><br/>"Because you said 'people', not 'creatures'."<br/><br/>"Yeah. I can't speak for the people who say that."<br/><br/>"We know."<br/><br/>"Listen, I know you bloons are relying on me to help, but I can't do this all on my own. I'll do what I can, but for now, I think it's best you go into hiding so no one can just pop you indiscriminately."<br/><br/>"Right. We should all get going."<br/><br/>The bloons left the area before the monkeys could notice they were there. A ceramic bloon accidentally ran into an ice spike and lost a piece of its ceramic layer, but it was otherwise okay and left.<br/><br/>"I have to get back. They're all waiting for me."<br/><br/>"Hold still. I'll help you with that." The G.O.O.D said, snapping her fingers to teleport Amelia back to the bathroom.<br/><br/>Once Amelia found herself back in the restroom she went to to escape from the questions she was getting, she made her way back to her table. Thankfully, her brother and friends were still there, waiting for her.<br/><br/>"Took you long enough. Seven minutes in the bathroom, and you didn't tell us all? You gonna be okay?" Asked Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"Just needed to go really bad. Cleaned up completely, but I don't think I'll be eating the sushi here anymore. It tastes good, but I think something wasn't cooked enough." Amelia said, covering up her true intentions.<br/><br/>"That sucks. I know how much you like your sushi, sis. Maybe something else might interest you?" Asked Jonah.<br/><br/>"That caesar salad sounds good. Running on empty again, anyway."<br/><br/>"Cool. I'll call someone over; give me a second."<br/><br/>Jonah pressed a button on the wall that opened a small hatch that held a phone. He ordered a caesar salad for Amelia. Once the order was placed, he put the phone back and the hatch closed on its own.<br/><br/>"Monkey engineering at its finest."<br/><br/>"Truer words were never spoken." RJ said, taking a sip from his cup.<br/><br/>After that whole situation occured, they all went back to their usual activites, only they felt something was off. Amelia was hiding something from them that she didn't want to say. Even weirder to them was that they heard voices coming from the bloons, and they weren't even trying to do anything to them. Jonah and RJ couldn't believe it, and Sarah and Gwendolin didn't care enough to believe it, especially since they were having a good time with each other that night. Amelia would have a little herself as well. However, she didn't know she would gain an audience to her experience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia explores herself, and she finds out how much fun she can have in her own company. Meanwhile, the monk monkeys at the temple experience a disturbance of sorts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amelia's gonna find herself. Also, some triggering events are explained later. Read this chapter at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 4<br/><br/>Later that night, Amelia was even more stressed than before. First, she had to worry about the bomb threat that would destroy the planet, and now she had to worry about keeping the bloons safe from harm as well. She tried to sleep, but she found she was unable to. She sat up on her bed, trying to relax herself. Then she felt a presence. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out.<br/><br/>"I know you're there, Nocturnus." She assumed with a smile.<br/><br/>She heard a murmur cursing itself for being spotted.<br/><br/>"Shit. She knows. I gotta get the fuck out of here. She's gonna think I'm a creep now." It whispered to itself.<br/><br/>"Oh no, do keep watching, sweetie! I've never done this before, so... don't you think it's time to see the part of me that even I don't know about?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, baby! Now tell me what ya want, sweetcheeks."<br/><br/>"I want you to come out from the shadows and watch me defile myself."<br/><br/>Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and she confirmed what she assumed.<br/><br/>"Well, if you insist! Let me see you at your most vulnerable." Nocturnus said, lingering in front of her.<br/><br/>Amelia spread open her legs, and she smiled lustfully. <em>This is gonna be fun</em>, she thought to herself.<br/><br/>"Yes, it is."<br/><br/>Amelia didn't care that Nocturnus heard her thoughts. She brought a hand down to her nether region, and kissed her fingers with her second pair of lips. Putting two of them inside caused her to open her eyes. She ended up discovering a new part of herself. She indulged by exploring her pussy even more with her fingers, spreading open her labia to feel it even better. She was moaning and getting more moist by the second as she moved even faster.<br/><br/>"Yeah, there you go, babe. Make that pussy of yours scream and shout." Nocturnus said, watching lustfully from above.<br/><br/>"Good. Good. Bedpost." Amelia said, not listening to Nocturnus at all.<br/><br/>She then tore off a bedpost made of ice and molded it to fit what she wanted. Then she started rubbing herself against it, humping the ice vigorously. Nocturnus was surprised. Even he and Eternus had no idea Amelia was a dry humper. Amelia kept moaning and giggling at how good she was feeling. She constantly switched positions, and when she was getting close to an orgasm about five minutes later, she laid back down on the bed and completely exposed her sopping wet pussy for Nocturnus to see.<br/><br/>"Here it comes! Watch me cum, baby! I want you to see it!" She declared.<br/><br/>"Cum for me!" Nocturnus replied as he loomed over her.<br/><br/>She started hooting about as she got closer and closer. Then she finally burst, and she fell silent, making a few grunts as she came. She stuck her tongue out as she felt the end of her orgasm spray upon her ice bed. She laid down, breathing heavily as she was spent for a moment.<br/><br/>"That was amazing. Never knew how it felt before."<br/><br/>"Glad you liked it, babe."<br/><br/>"Yeah. I'm hungry and thirsty now."<br/><br/>Amelia left the room and got some water and a couple bananas to eat. After she finished, she went back on her bed to do what she learned to do again. For about an hour, Amelia pleasured herself over and over, and by the time she was finally spent, Nocturnus gave her a kiss on the lips before he left. However, Amelia pulled him in to keep him a little bit longer. Then she broke apart from him.<br/><br/>"I know what I want now, and I have you to thank for it. Next time, you'll be inside me." Amelia said, letting go of him.<br/><br/>"I won't be the one. You'll be seeing the real me, and that's gonna blow your fucking mind."<br/><br/>"I hope so. Good night."<br/><br/>Nocturnus left Amelia alone, and she went to bed as she reformed it to its previous state.<br/><br/>Meanwhile that same night at the temple, two monks were distressed. Both were in bed, tossing and turning to nightmarish dreams haunting them. Suddenly, they shot upwards, awake and amiss. One breathed heavily while the other simply clutched their chest in a petrified silence, looking around as they did.<br/><br/>"Artemis? Are you okay?" One asked.<br/><br/>"No, Shahra. I had that dream again." Replied Artemis.<br/><br/>"Damn. I'll need some tea. That should help."<br/><br/>Artemis went to a more secure area of the temple to go where only monks are allowed to come and go as they pleased. Shahra followed.<br/><br/>"I suppose this is when we tell each other of our dreams." She said.<br/><br/>"It's about mother and father again for me. I still remember how mother beat you with those words and spells. And father..."<br/><br/>Shahra shivered as she thought about how she got raped by her own father when she was younger.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em> <span class="u">"HIS MEMORY... NEVER FADES!!"</span> </em>
</h1><p><br/>The temple shook hard by how loud her scream was, and Artemis quickly secured the area by erecting a forcefield that kept the rocks in place, due to Shahra accidentally destroying the support beams, which he ended up fixing as well.<br/><br/>"Mark me, Artemis. If he comes back to life, I'll kill him myself."<br/><br/>"Killing is against the word of the Sun God." Artemis said, releasing his magic hold on the cave and support beams.<br/><br/>"Ah. Of course. I need to pray for a bit."<br/><br/>Shahra kept to herself as she scowled, trying to keep herself from crying. <em>That man... can never be my father again</em>, she said to herself as she wiped a rogue tear from her eye. As the siblings made it to the end of the hall, Shahra opened the door this time, and they saw a couple of other monks in the room.<br/><br/>"Isn't this lovely? Two other monkeys awake and foolish." She said harshly.<br/><br/>"Hey. There's no need to be rude to us." Said one of the monks.<br/><br/>"I'm not being rude. I'm just telling the truth about how little you matter in the eyes of the Sun God. How do two monkeys, both of whom lived a life of sin, manage to earn their way into this temple? Clearly, you defiled one of the priests, you filthy degenerates. How dare you ma-"<br/><br/>"That's enough, Shahra." Artemis interrupted, making himself some tea.<br/><br/>Shahra looked down, showing a small bit of remorse.<br/><br/>"Sorry..." she apologized.<br/><br/>"Bad dream?" Said the other monk.<br/><br/>"Nightmare. An accursed image brought to me nightly by the Vengeful Monkey."<br/><br/>"Well, tell us, Shahra."<br/><br/>"I don't need to inform the likes of such impudent mongrels-"<br/><br/>Suddenly, Shahra caught Artemis glaring at her in a way that said "stop speaking to them like that, and tell them" in her eye. She sighed and gave in.<br/><br/>"Nevermind. Artemis, I will need your assistance in telling them."<br/><br/>"Very well." Sighed Artemis.<br/><br/>The siblings came together, ready to tell them.<br/><br/>"Every night, it's the same. Shahra and I are having fun with each other, using our magic to levitate and otherwise manipulate our toys."<br/><br/>"I'm laughing as Artemis smacks one of his toys against the other and it breaks by accident. He pouts, but I hug him and rub his back to console him."<br/><br/>"But then, mother and father come inside the room. Mother to scold me..."<br/><br/>"And father to 'play' with me in his own twisted way."<br/><br/>"Suddenly, I hear mother constantly berating me for accidentally breaking one of my toys, repeatedly saying that I should have never been born."<br/><br/>"All the while, I hear in the background while father takes himself and defiles my body. I beg him constantly to stop, but then he covers my hand and tells me 'stop talking, and don't tell anyone, or I'll make it feel even worse'. Then he takes his hand back, and I fall silent, fearing what would happen if I don't. I look away with tears flooding my eyes as he continues while I watch mother beat Artemis helplessly."<br/><br/>"In between the beatings, I catch glimpses of Shahra being raped by father, but mother prevents me from interfering by forcing me onto the ground. Suddenly, she begins to take a belt to my behind, and yet after what feels like 30 welts, she stops and remains as enraged as before as she goes to my father."<br/><br/>"Mother tells father that he's done enough, and he vandalizes my face with this horrible substance that almost blinds me."<br/><br/>"And then we wake up." They finished.<br/><br/>Both siblings started crying, Shahra keeping her head down as she does.<br/><br/>"We're so sorry. Truly, we are. We never knew." One monk said, trying to console them.<br/><br/>"Is there more that may keep you up like this?" Asked the other monk.<br/><br/>Yes. Another dream always follows after we try to sleep again." Replied Artemis.<br/><br/>"Artemis and I start climbing trees, carelessly and joyfully." Said Shahra.<br/><br/>"We're swinging on vines, laughing all the while. Artemis narrowly misses a tree. As I catch a glimpse, I stiffle a giggle and accidentally get swatted by a branch. I lose focus and let go of the vine by accident, which prompts me to use my powers to keep myself aloft."<br/><br/>"As I swing forth, I smack into Shahra, unable to avoid her, and we both start a brief descent. Our fall is quickly ended by landing on a hillside, and we start brifely rolling down, encasing ourselves in barriers to make the roll a little more fun."<br/><br/>"When we finished rolling, Artemis rolls on top of me and to my side as we continue laughing. As the laughter dies down, we hear the sound of wood splitting. We immediately took for the source. That's when fear stabs us."<br/><br/>"Suddenly, we see a tree toppling over. We move out of the way before it crashes down with a sickening thwump. The tree is split in the middle."<br/><br/>"We panic as more trees start falling down as well. Artemis holds me close and makes a barrier to protect us both. Then we both close our eyes as the trees all crash downward, some of them on top of us. When it's all over..."<br/><br/>"We see a barren wasteland when we open our eyes. I become shocked as I lower the barrier protecting us. We climb out of the wreckage as we see a cloud of death coming toward us."<br/><br/>"We use our monkey sense to see beyond it, and we see nothing but dead monkeys. We both hold each other close out of fear. The cloud comes closer and closer. It speeds towards us. We say our good byes and close our eyes once more, but then, a miracle happens. The cloud streams past us, and nothing happens to us. When we look to see, there is a large snowflake, shielding us. Suddenly, we see more monkeys behind us and the snowflake, careful not wander out into the maw of death."<br/><br/>"After some time, the cloud ceases to be, and the dead bodies that were there are gone. In fact, they all stand next to us as we are blinded by a light. And then, nothing else."<br/><br/>The monkeys that were listening to Shahra and Artemis were shocked. Abuse from their parents and a nightmare to add insult to injury? To some, it would've been funny if it weren't so tragic. To many others, it was a past that was damning just to imagine. Living it would be impossible without long-term consequences.<br/><br/>"It sounds like you are being plagued by the events of your past." One of the monks said.<br/><br/>"The first dream you both had: clearly your memories playing through to terrorize you. The second: a warning, perhaps."<br/><br/>"Warning?" Inquired Artemis.<br/><br/>"Warning. The cloud of death signifies an event that will cause a mass extinction. The snowflake that protected you... that may be a person that prevents it from happening, especially since the bodies that are dead initially no longer are by the time your dream ends."<br/><br/>"What does it mean? Perhaps it can be stopped? What can be done? Who is responsible for our safety?"<br/><br/>"Look back at your dream and the events that have happened that were out of the ordinary."<br/><br/>Artemis paced through his memories as quickly as he could. He couldn't remember anything highly unusual in recent years. And then, he went back further. Suddenly, the memory of the world going through another ice age struck him hard and fast. He gasped and stopped looking back.<br/><br/>"That ice monkey. Amelia. But how? Is she... really that powerful?"<br/><br/>"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, she's probably a big part of this planet's future."<br/><br/>"What?! That's impossible!" Said Shahra.<br/><br/>"She plunged the temperature around the world!"<br/><br/>"She also saved us from some of the invading bloons, especially the MOAB-classes!" Said the other monk.<br/><br/><b><em><span class="u">"SHE FROZE EVERYTHING, AND MADE THE WHOLE PLANET COOLER BY 30 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT!"</span></em></b><br/><br/>"She also staved off global warming by doing that!"<br/><br/>Shahra started screeching and pounding the ground, and weak, concussive bursts of magic were expelled, blowing upon Artemis and the monks. It wasn't dangerous, but it blew hard enough to cause them to get worried. Shahra panted heavily as she looked around. She started to hallucinate seeing her parents, especially her father. She backed away at one of the larger images.<br/><br/>"No, dad! NO! <b><em><span class="u">NO, DAD! PLEASE NOT THAT</span></em></b>!"<br/><br/>Then the image seemingly spoke to her forlornly and contrite.<br/><br/>"Please, sweetie. I'm so sorry. My Shahra. I didn't mean to make you suffer." It said, causing Shahra to start wildly use her magic to try and swat it away futily.<br/><br/></p><h2>
  <em> <span class="u">"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU ABOMINATION OF NOCTURNUS! YOU... WILL NEVER... RAPE ME AGAIN!"</span> </em>
</h2><p><br/>Shahra pulled out a gun and started shooting at the image, and it evaded until it hid behind Artemis. She quickly manuvered around Artemis, only to find the image was gone, and all she could see was her brother who was scared for her.<br/><br/>"Shahra, listen. It's me, Artemis. Mother and father are gone." Artemis said, holding his hands up.<br/><br/>"You don't understand, brother. They're still here, haunting me, like the bloons that speak!" Shahra replied, losing her grip on reality.<br/><br/>"The bloons that speak mean no harm unless we harm them first!"<br/><br/>"So you admit that you know the bloons can speak! <b>THEN LET'S TAKE OUR LEAVE, FOR THE END OF TIMES IS SUR-</b>"<br/><br/></p><h3>
  <em> <span class="u">"SHAHRA! LOOK AT ME, SHAHRA!"</span> </em>
</h3><p><br/>Shahra started foaming at the mouth as she hyperventilated and tried to dart her eyes around, keeping alert for no reason. Then Artemis grabbed her and focused her head on his.<br/><br/>"Shahra. Please. Listen. Father cannot hurt you anymore. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe from him."<br/><br/>Shahra saw her brother crying in front of her. She ended up snapping out of it.<br/><br/>"Don't... apologize for that. Mom wouldn't let you."<br/><br/>"I don't care. I'm still sorry."<br/><br/>"No. I'M sorry for being such a burden."<br/><br/>"If I can't apologize for not being able to protect you from father, then you cannot apologize for something you cannot control."<br/><br/>Both siblings hugged each other and broke down in tears, slumping onto their knees, holding onto each other as if they would lose their family if they didn't.<br/><br/>"I love you, brother."<br/><br/>"I love you too, sister."<br/><br/>The other two monks were shocked. Was this how they always were? Their trauma was so extreme, for a long time, all they had to rely on were each other. One approached, intending to calm them down. Shahra noticed and held up her gun.<br/><br/>"Stay away from my brother!" She said, pointing the gun at the monk in question.<br/><br/>"But Shahra, I si-"<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em> <span class="u">"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM. IF YOU DO, I'LL KILL YOU."</span> </em>
</h1><p><br/>Shahra prepped the gun as if to take the safety off. The monk backed away from the siblings, unable to do anything else. Both of them left the area while the siblings remained there for the rest of the night. Clearly, thanks to Artemis protecting Shahra when she was younger, she returns the favor to him now, and there was no changing her mind at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More unrest occurs in the monkey kingdom, alongside some "explosive" reactions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 5<br/><br/>The next day, a great deal of unrest emerged in the monkey kingdom. More reports of bloons being non-violent and vocal were coming in, and more people were having similar dreams of their extinction. Although some small details varied, all of them involved death and ice. Many of the monkeys took it as a warning sign of what was to come. What this warning was about, almost none of them had an answer. The ones that did kept it to themselves, for they believed it would either be impossible to achieve or impossible to believe. However, of all the monkeys that had the dream, Amelia was the only one in the kingdom that didn't, which would certainly arouse suspicion if she told anyone.<br/><br/>In the afternoon, after finishing with an emergency call involving a fire that was electrical, Amelia sat back down next to her friends and Jonah again, this time being accompanied by Ezili and Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"Well, well, you're unusually chipper, Amelia. What's up?" Said RJ.<br/><br/>"Yeah. What are you so happy about?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>"Would you like me to sugarcoat it, or just tell it straight?" Amelia replied with a flirty smile.<br/><br/>"Tell us, Amelia! Don't skimp on the details!"<br/><br/>"Yeah. Must be pretty good to keep you happy, eh?" Said Jonah.<br/><br/>"Alright. Here it is." Amelia said, leaning in.<br/><br/>Everyone at the table leaned in to obtain a slight air of secrecy.<br/><br/>"I've been wanking last night."<br/><br/>Gwendolin laughed triumphantly, and Ezili let out a paasive nod of approval; Sarah glowed while RJ squealed happily for Amelia; Jonah was disgusted and cringed at the thought.<br/><br/>"Why'd you have to say that?! I don't wanna hear about you jilling off, Amelia! Gross!" He said, understandably sickened.<br/><br/>"Yes, well I don't want to know about your wanking sessions about Quincy, even though you know he's not into you!"<br/><br/>"Do not attempt to open that door; it is closed for a reason." Said a vague Ezili.<br/><br/>"Yeah, he's not into guys. Sorry, Jonah. And as for you Amelia, awesome, chica! So, how did it feel?" Asked Gwendolin. <br/><br/>"Amazing. It was amazing. I didn't even know what I would want sexually, but after an hour of me and my fingers, and bed, and a great deal of dry humping, I know what I want. And I'm ready to take it in stride." Amelia said, remembering how she felt as she moved her body seductively.<br/><br/>"So no more wondering whether I'm sexual at all, got it?"<br/><br/>RJ had a confused look on his face, and Sarah and Jonah looked away guiltily.<br/><br/>"Okay. Whatever you say, Amelia." He said.<br/><br/>"Thanks. So why do you guys look tired?"<br/><br/>"Bad dream." Everyone but Ezili said.<br/><br/>"A premonition warning in the form of a dream." Added Ezili.<br/><br/>"Premonition? What do you mean? What was it about?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"I'll be brief. I'm sitting in my study, practicing my voodoo magic. Suddenly, bloons show up, and I pop them. But when I do, a cloud of gas that arises from the bloons surrounds me, and I start to suffocate. Just when I'm about to fall unconscious, a mask appears on my face. It is shaped like a snowflake, and I walk forward towards a pool of black water. And then, I awaken."<br/><br/>"Yikes. That's creepy."<br/><br/>"Not as creepy as mine." Said RJ. <br/><br/>"Here's how it goes: I'm getting ready for a night out with Theo. He and I are ready to have a good time, when suddenly, I see my dad at the door. He grabs me by the throat and shoves me against the wall. I'm scared for my life, and Theo tries to make him let go, but dad grabs his neck too and snaps it. Then he drops Theo on the ground. I start crying and begging him to let me go. Then he takes off my clothes and his face starts peeling away. He says 'time to come home, son', intending to kill me, too. Then, a sword goes through his body. I don't notice at first, but dad starts freezing. When he finishes, he shatters into pieces. Afterwards, I run to Theo to mourn him, only to find that not only is Theo alive, but he's perfectly fine! After that, I wake up."<br/><br/>"Shit, man. Talk about 'fucked up', but that's just... nightmare fuel." Gwendolin said, trembling slightly.<br/><br/>"Here's what mine was about: I'm at my place, cleaning my fire gun and refueling it and stuff. Pretty calm and stuff, right? Well, I step outside and see this huge funnel cloud. It grabs me and throws me in the air. When I start to fall back down, I see the whole place on fire. I think it's pretty cool until it caves in and turns into a pool of toxic, acidic waste. It's green and glowing. I try to alter my course, but nothing works. So, I say my prayers to make peace with the Sun God, but as I fall, I get swept away by a gust of wind away from that pool of death. After that, the wind slows down my fall enough to let me land gently. But as I look at the pool, it's not dangerous anymore. It's just solid ice. Then I go blank as I wake up."<br/><br/>"Wow. That's strange. I got a dream, too." Said Sarah.<br/><br/>"So I'm walking through the forest, speaking to the trees. It's tranquil and a gentle breeze just blows right through. Then, a tree grabs me and hides me inside a hole in its trunk. Suddenly, I see a green raincloud, and it starts pouring down this acid rain that kills everything it touches. I get scared and brace myself to die horribly. But then, just as the cloud passes over me, the tree that protected me isn't dead or even injured. In fact, it actually becomes even stronger! When I look out to see, there's this even bigger blue cloud merging with the green one. It goes away and turns into a rainbow cloud. After that, it starts snowing, but everything that the acid rain killed comes back to life. I look around amazed as the plants lift me up. But as I touch the sky, I suddenly wake up."<br/><br/>"I... I'm sorry you had that type of dream." Amelia said, feeling somewhat responsible.<br/><br/>"Why are you sorry? Did you have a dream like it?"<br/><br/>Amelia realized she accidentally compromised herself upon saying that. She did have a dream, but it wasn't like the ones she was listening to.<br/><br/>"Well, yes, I did have a dream. It wasn't like everyone else's,  it was... something else. Maybe Jonah would like to say his."<br/><br/>"Well, yeah, I would actually." Admitted Jonah.<br/><br/>"So, this is how my dream played out: I'm snowboarding with a board-like block of ice I made for my feet. I'm racing against these other people, and it's pretty good because I'm winning. Then I somehow get some ruddy piece of cloth smack dab into my eyes. I start trying to pull it off, and once I do, I'm at the bottom in first place. Normally, I'd say that's good, but then I look around me, and I see everyone sleeping, or at least that's what I think.<br/><br/>I go into the stands and check to see if they really are sleeping, but then I find out they're actually dead. I start freaking out, and I see a green tractor beam shoot at me. I start getting weaker and weaker until I collapse. I start worrying about whether I'm gonna die, but then something makes the beam stop, and I start feeling better. I look up to see that a huge snowflake protected me. I try to look for the person who did it, but when I see them, they're in a blue shimmering dress, or should I say hood, because their face was covered up. I couldn't even see the person who saved my hide. I follow them into a light, but just as I get their attention and they turn around, I wake up. It's fucking bugging me to bits here."<br/><br/>"Well. That was... something."<br/><br/>"Alright. We said our dreams, you tell us yours, Amelia."<br/><br/>"Fine. Here goes..."<br/><br/>Everyone got closer except for Jonah.<br/><br/>"It's nighttime, and I'm getting ready for bed. I do my usual routine, cold shower and a light snack or beverage. And then I go to bed. Suddenly, I begin to hear a knock on the door. I go to open it, and I see a figure in a cloak that masks their face. They say 'Amelia, I've come to give to you." I ask them 'okay, how much?', and they bluntly reply 'sexually'. I blushed at first, but then I realized I was hoping this would happen. I quickly take them into the bedroom, and they start sprouting tentacles. I raise my arms up and let them do as they please, smiling all the while."<br/><br/>Jonah started cringing at what he was hearing. Everyone else, especially Sarah, was wanting to hear more.<br/><br/>"Pretty soon, those tentacles lift me up and then just plunge themselves inside me. I'm just relaxing and enjoying myself while they go to town on me. It feels great. And then, they suddenly go away before I finish, and this guy comes to me to finish the job. Same guy that made those tentacles, by the way. By the time I wake up, it's morning, and I drenched my bed. Enjoyed my dream way more than was normal. And that's pretty much what happened."<br/><br/>"I should've come over to help you clean up." Sarah said, high-fiving Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"Alright, here's an idea for you, sis: please never tell me your wet dreams ever again because I don't want to hear them." Jonah said, low-fiving Ezili.<br/><br/>"You wanted to know; you can't tell me otherwise now." Said Amelia.<br/><br/>"She's got a point." Said RJ.<br/><br/>"You DID tell her to tell us her dream."<br/><br/>"I thought it was like ours, not some sex dream."<br/><br/>"Oh, sorry."<br/><br/>"It's fine, but it's totally weird. We all have these dreams of being close to dying, but then something ice based comes along and helps out."<br/><br/>"Yeah, that <b><em><span class="u">does</span></em></b> sound weird. What's even weirder is that Amelia's the only one between the six of us that didn't have that type of dream. Why is that?"<br/><br/>Internally, she was sweating and screaming, but she was used to this to an extent, so she tried to play it cool.<br/><br/>"Well, I DID just find myself. Wouldn't it be obvious?" She mentioned, trying to hid the fact that she was suspicious now.<br/><br/>"Doesn't matter. Gwen and I fucked last night, and we had those weird dreams. So why didn't you?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>Amelia cocked an eyebrow, but it only made it even worse.<br/><br/>"Well, aren't you gonna tell us?"<br/><br/>"Sure, but first, I go-"<br/><br/>"Not so fast. You're not getting away this time." RJ said, blocking her path.<br/><br/>"You're gonna tell us what we want to know now."<br/><br/>Amelia lost the calm demeanor and got scared.<br/><br/>"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked.<br/><br/>"Yes! Tell us!"<br/><br/>"Alright, fine! But please don't tell people. They'll think I've gone nuts."<br/><br/>"Amelia, we can't ju-"<br/><br/>"You gotta swear you won't tell people, RJ! Same for you, Sarah and Jonah! I can't tell Gwendolin or Ezili to keep their mouths shut becase they may have to tell the king, but you three need to keep your fucking mouths shut, or people will freak out, got it?!"<br/><br/>"Fine." Said the three cohorts.<br/><br/>"Finally. Now let's hear it." Gwendolin said, leaning in.<br/><br/>"The truth. Now." Requested Ezili.<br/><br/>"Alright. Come closer." Amelia whispered, keeping her voice low.<br/><br/>Everyone got closer to keep her secret.<br/><br/>"There are two generals that have their scientists making two incredibly powerful bombs. They'll be capable of destroying every last bloon-"<br/><br/>"That's it?! I DON'T FUCK-"<br/><br/>Amelia covered Jonah's loud mouth and pulled his head back down.<br/><br/>"Not so loud, tosser! I don't need this news spreading!" She whispered.<br/><br/>"But that's good they're making the bombs! We won't have to worry about the bloons anymore!" Jonah whispered back.<br/><br/>"You're <b><em><span class="u">HALF</span></em></b> right about that! But that's only because you'll be dead!"<br/><br/>"What?!" Everyone whispered, shocked by what Amelia just said.<br/><br/>"What the fuck, Amelia?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Gwendolin whispered, ready to wring Amelia's neck.<br/><br/>"Don't you fucking talk to me like that! You all wanted to know, so the least you do is shut up and let me finish! Jonah!"<br/><br/>"Just finish already, then!" Whispered Jonah.<br/><br/>"Fine! Now here's the thing. According to what I heard, there's two bombs. Both of them with their combined power will unleash a blast so extreme, they'll be able to destroy every last bloon on the planet! None of them will survive, not even those B.A.Ds! Unfortunately, this comes at the cost of possibly destroying our entire planet! It will literally unleash a combined blast so powerful, it will destroy the planet by breaking it up into nothingness. But even they weren't that powerful, the radiation, temperature and toxicity alone would give way to everything and everybody being dead. If those bombs are allowed to be built and detonated, all life on our planet will be extinct. But I know a possible way to stop it. My idea: use my ice powers to give the planet a shield against it so it will either dampen or cancel out the bombs' effects."<br/><br/>Everyone in that group became wide eyed and scared. <em>We're all gonna die, and Amelia could be the only person powerful enough to save us? This is bad</em>, they all thought as they sat back up.<br/><br/>"We're sorry we made you say that, Amelia." Jonah said, scared for his life.<br/><br/>"Apology accepted." Amelia said, slumping her head onto the table.<br/><br/>"So who told you about those, anyway? Who told you to help us again?"<br/><br/>"The Sun God told me to do it."<br/><br/>"What the fuck did you just say?"<br/><br/>"I SAID 'the Sun God told me to do it'. Stop making me repeat myself."<br/><br/>"Fine, but seriously, why would our Lord ask such an extreme demand from you, Amelia?"<br/><br/>"I have an idea why, but I'm not going to tell you what it is."<br/><br/>"Oh, come on!"<br/><br/>"Nope."<br/><br/>"Please?"<br/><br/>"Uh-uh."<br/><br/>"Fine. I don't mind secrets much as long as they're ones that won't harm people if they're kept."<br/><br/>"My secret would've harmed you, kept or not."<br/><br/>"Fair enough."<br/><br/>"All right, so let's say the Lord called on you to help again. Do you know how much power it would take to even attempt that? I doubt even you could manage!"<br/><br/>"That's what I said, and then he gave me a boost. He changed it from impossible to simply unlikely."<br/><br/>"Not much better, Amelia."<br/><br/>"Better than nothing. He gave me potential, a fighting chance. That's all I ever need under normal circumstances."<br/><br/>"These are NOT normal circumstances. You have just confirmed our possible genocide." Ezili said with an empty stare.<br/><br/>"No, I HINTED at it. There's still a chance that it might not happen."<br/><br/>"It is too small to consider. The darkness will overtake the planet, and we will cease to be."<br/><br/>"Probably not."<br/><br/>"Look, this is a bit depressing. Maybe we could talk about this at the temple? The monks might have something to say about it." Suggested Sarah.<br/><br/>"Finally, an idea that takes us away from here. Let's go!" RJ said, floating out the door as he opened it.<br/><br/>Everyone else followed, but Ray and Theo saw them as they were about to walk in.<br/><br/>"Oh, hey sweetie! What's up?" Asked Theo.<br/><br/>"We're going to the sun temple. Wanna come?"<br/><br/>"Sure. Just let me get something to go. Ray, you wanna come with?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, sure, I'm game. I'd to get my temple fix, anyway." Ray said, walking inside to order his food.<br/><br/>About two minutes later, Ray and Theo walked out with their food, and RJ carried both of the as the whole group made their way to the temple. It took an hour to make it, but they got to the temple.<br/><br/>"All right. Let's hear about the good word of the Sun God. See what he's got to say about this." Sarah said, knocking on the door.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Maybe we get a little peace of mind." Said RJ. <br/><br/>It was uncertain whether there would be any solice in the good word, but they knew most anything would be better than a future that wouldn't exist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia and company find themselves in a temple of worship, and she clashes with one of the monks. Fiercely.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amelia's quick wit and budding sexuality takes precedence in this chapter. Reader's discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 6<br/><br/>As they got the door of the temple, RJ did an as-light-as-possible knock on one of the doors. He ended up cracking it by accident. He cringed at the sight. It didn't destroy the door, but the crack was too big to go unnoticed.<br/><br/>"Oops." He said as the door opened.<br/><br/>On the other side, there were two monks, ready to let them in. One was Artemis, and the other was another monk.<br/><br/>"Why did you all let the super monkey knock on our already-deteriorating stone door?" Asked Artemis.<br/><br/>"Why do you still HAVE an already-deteriorating stone door?" Amelia asked back.<br/><br/>Artemis looked at the crack RJ made, and he glared at Amelia.<br/><br/>"Good point. Come in."<br/><br/>Artemis opened the door begrudgingly,  and they all stepped inside.<br/><br/>"Follow us. We shall take you to the confession altars."<br/><br/>A 30 minute trek towards a secluded hall took place. All the while, Amelia heard whispers from Nocturnus as he said what he plans to do with her later on. <em>Not now, babe</em>, she thought. Nocturnus stopped talking as he heard her thoughts and left the area before the monks got suspicious. Eventually, they made it to their destination as three other monkeys showed up.<br/><br/>"Hey, guys. What's up?" One of them said.<br/><br/>All the other monkeys in the group looked at them confused.<br/><br/>"Sorry. Are we supposed to know you guys? You look familiar." Jonah asked as he scratched his head.<br/><br/>"Yeah. You don't look like you're from around here." Said RJ.<br/><br/>The three monkeys stepped out in full view. One had spiky hair that stood up with red eyes, another had orange eyes with hair that was long and jagged, not to mention messy, and the last had spiked hair that flowed down with yellow eyes.<br/><br/>"You don't remember us? We were in school with you guys." The yellow eyed monkey said.<br/><br/>Suddenly, Amelia heard Eternus and Nocturnus speaking to her in her head. Babe, it's us. Play along, they said. We're gonna make it look like they know us. Then Amelia put her acting skills to work.<br/><br/>"OH! I REMEMBER NOW! You're those wizard monkey triplets I heard about, aren't you? The ones that could interpret dreams and whatnot?" She said, casually playing off their sudden existence like it was simply forgotten.<br/><br/>"Yeah, the one with yellow eyes. You're Evan, your red eyed brother is Kevin, and the one with orange eyes is Auron. Holy shit, guys! I can't believe I forgot! I'm sorry!"<br/><br/>"It's cool. Not everybody remembers us. We don’t always make that much of an impression." Said "Kevin".<br/><br/><em><b>Unless it's in your head, in which case, we make a very good impression</b></em>, "Kevin" said to Amelia in her mind. <em>I know what you want, my dear</em>, "Evan" chided mentally. <em><span class="u"><b>You want to give your purity to me, isn't that right</b></span></em>, "Auron" telepathically joined in. <em>You know it. How about after we leave this place</em>, Amelia thought suggestively. <b><em><span class="u">I like that idea. Tonight, I'm thinking. Let's have a date sometime, too. Sound good?</span></em></b> <em>Sure, no problem</em>. All three "wizard monkey" triplets let out mixed reactions, all of which warded off any suspicion. <br/><br/>"So, uhh, quick question, if you don't mind. Who are you guys?" Asked "Auron".<br/><br/><em>Oh, good cover. Pretend you don't know us, and have us tell you our names. Very good method sweetie</em>, Amelia thought to herself.<br/><br/>"Well, Auron, I'm sure you've heard of me, but if you haven't, I am Madame Amelia Rochester Sandoval, a knight of the monkey kingdom." Amelia said, "introducing" herself.<br/><br/>"Yeah, that's my sister. I'm her brother, Jonah Baker Sandoval." Said Jonah.<br/><br/>"Sarah. I don't like putting my last name out there." Said Sarah.<br/><br/>"I'm Randall Sedna Johnson, but everybody just calls me RJ." Said the humble super monkey.<br/><br/>"Yeah. And you know us. Her name's Ezili. I'm Gwendolin." Gwendolin said, pointing to the voodoo monkey.<br/><br/>"Yeah. I know you two." Said Evan.<br/><br/>"Didn't one of you down a B.A.D. all on your own?"<br/><br/>"Greetings. That would be me." Ezili admitted, bowing to Evan.<br/><br/><em>Interesting. They seem to be glowing. Why is that</em>, Ezili asked herself.<br/><br/>"So, what brings you guys here, anyway?" Asked Auron.<br/><br/>"Actually, that's what we were gonna ask you three." Admitted Sarah.<br/><br/>"Oh, that. Some monk called us here. Told us to explain this dream one of them had."<br/><br/>"Uh oh."<br/><br/>"What was that?"<br/><br/>"I said 'uh oh'."<br/><br/>"Don't tell me you had a similar one."<br/><br/>"Even if it's true?"<br/><br/>"Nevermind. Tell me."<br/><br/>"All right. So I'm walking through this forest, talking to the plants, and a tree snatches me up to hide me from some acid rain. Just when I think it's gonna get me, it doesn't because there's this rainbow cloud that merges with the green cloud that raining acid, and it starts snowing instead and brings everything the acid rain killed back to life. What does it mean?"<br/><br/>"Oh, boy. You don't wanna know."<br/><br/>"Maybe I don't, but it won't go away unless I hear it from you, so please tell me."<br/><br/>"Fine, but you're not gonna like it. The green cloud and the acid rain means something will destroy the land. The rainbow cloud merging with it and the snow... that may be something that comes around and stops it from happening."<br/><br/><b><em><span class="u">These guys made you spill, didn't they</span></em></b>, Auron asked Amelia mentally. <em>Yes</em>, Amelia confirmed in her mind guiltily.<br/><br/>"What about my dream?" Asked Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"I'm cleaning my fire gun, and I get sucked up into the sky. When I start falling, I see a pool of toxic waste, ready to kill me. But the wind knocks me away from it, and the toxic waste turns into ice safe as a house. Does that mean the same?"<br/><br/>"Yeah. It does." Answered Kevin.<br/><br/>"What about you, voodoo Velma? You have one like that, or did you actually have a dream for once?"<br/><br/>"I did have one that was similar." Admitted Ezili, who was getting more suspicious of the "wizard monkeys" before her.<br/><br/>"Then don't bother telling me. I think I can guess what happens. You're minding your own business, and something comes along to fuck things up. Then when you think you're screwed, something ice based comes along to help you out. Stop me if you heard this one."<br/><br/>"Oh, no you're fine. However, you MAY cease speaking now, for you HAVE correctly guessed the main plot of my premonition warning that came to me as a dream."<br/><br/><em>I know who you are now. But don't worry. It is none of my concern. I will never tell a soul about what's going on unless you or your better half choose to admit it first.</em> That thought from Ezili was enough to send Nocturnus internally panicking, but he kept up his disguise as Kevin, simply shrugging it off. <b><em>Glad you're willing to keep your mouth shut, hun. I'd give you a treat, but you probably don't want it.</em></b> <em>I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid you're right. I DON'T want it. I refuse to tell anyone becaue it will be learned no matter what I do. All telling people will do is simply speed up the process. Nothing more, nothing less</em>. Ezili ended the mental conversation there to ward off suspicion.<br/><br/>"However, you did not say exactly how it occured. Perhaps you know of that as well?"<br/><br/><em><b>Clever bitch. You do realize I can't say it, or people will catch on immediately, right</b></em>, Nocturnus asked Ezili in her mind. The voodoo monkey smiled conceitedly. <em>Yes, and someone tell this person to stop saying what I'm doing and thinking.</em> Hey, don't mention me. I got a story to tell. <em>Whatever. Just do it and leave me alone.</em><br/><br/>"Sorry. We don't know what dreams people have. We just know what it means."<br/><br/>"Pity. Yet, it is understandable, for monkey sense does not work to such an extent under normal circumstances."<br/><br/>"Well, at least you get it. But I digress. Let's hear what your dream was about, eh?"<br/><br/>"Very well. As I have told Amelia and her menagerie, here is how it transpired: I am in my study, practicing my voodoo magic. Suddenly, I am ambushed by bloons, and I use my magic to destroy them. But then, a sickly green cloud of toxic gas passes out of the bloons, and it begins to take me. Suddenly, I fall to the floor, and just as I am about to faint, a mask appears on my face, covering my mouth and nose enough to filter out the toxic gas completely. I notice the mask is actually reminiscent to a snowflake. Upon regaining my strength, alongside my fully conscious state, I walk into a pool of black water, and then I wake up."<br/><br/>"Interesting." Auron said as he listened to Ezili describe her premonition warning.<br/><br/>"Agreed, Auron. What does it mean?"<br/><br/>"It signifies an event that will cause widespread death, only to be stopped by something that prevents it."<br/><br/>"Yes. However, I do not know who or what may prevent such a global catastrophe."<br/><br/>"Well, whatever it is, or whomever it is, it's gonna be tough job to do, that's for sure."<br/><br/>"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that the force in charge of that will do what it takes." Said Amelia.<br/><br/>"Yeah. So, that's not all you came for, is it?" Asked Evan.<br/><br/>"Yes, Madame Amelia. I'm certain that that was not your only reason for your presence." Agreed Artemis.<br/><br/>"Actually, I didn't come here for that. I came to just ease my mind of my stress. And I wanted to make a confession."<br/><br/>"Of course. Step onto the altar, please."<br/><br/>Amelia made her way onto the altar, which made a forcefield shimmer around her. Artemis saw Shahra pop onto the scene with her robe on, ready to see the ice monkey that was being talked about so much.<br/><br/>"Ah look, brother. It's the ice bitch that people have been gawking about." She said, clearly showing her jealousy.<br/><br/>"Haven't you gotten enough from the Sun God? Or do you want him to take it all back, because your ice powers don't suit you anyway."<br/><br/>"SHAHRA, STOP IT! She has come to confess." Artemis said with a power in his voice.<br/><br/>"Sorry, brother. As for you, Amelia, so you came to confess, hmm? Well, tell us what it is that you wish to confess to us about."<br/><br/>"Okay. The thing is for the first time in my life, I ended up touching myself last night." Confessed Amelia.<br/><br/>"Was it enjoyable to you?"<br/><br/>"Yes. Also, I ended up having a very sexual dream afterwards. That was divine to feel when I woke up as I found out what type of dream I had. I never thought it would happen to me, however, since I've always been a more pious person when it comes to urges like that. I was told by my father that it was an affront to the Sun God, but as of late, I realized that it was nature coming out as I looked into my darker, more lurid side. Then, of course, it's back to thinking about how I could enjoy such primal instincts and still be worthy of the Sun God and his love."<br/><br/>"Interesting." Artemis said as he lower the forcefield.<br/><br/>"You have acquired a sexual awakening of sorts. That being said, it seems only normal that you would feel such a way. Even more expected would be dreams of a sexual nature, especially if you have found someone that interests you in such a way."<br/><br/>Amelia looked away and blushed.<br/><br/>"Don't... say it like that, eh?"<br/><br/>Jonah chuckled in surprise.<br/><br/>"My little sister's got her eye on someone? Isn't that rich! What I wouldn't do to see dad's reaction when I tell him this!"<br/><br/>"Please don't, Jonah."<br/><br/>"Oh no, I'm telling him. Just wish I knew who it was."<br/><br/>"You don't need to know."<br/><br/>"Yeah, I do. My duty as your brother is to embarrass you in the worst possible ways, in the worst possible places and at the worst possible times. And I think thi-"<br/><br/></p><h2>
  <em> <span class="u">"YOU’RE. NOT. TELLING. DAD."</span> </em>
</h2><p><br/>Amelia's eyes started glowing as she made the temperature drop around her and Jonah, who shivered a little.<br/><br/>"Alright, fine. I won't tell him. Fuck, Amelia."<br/><br/>"Hey, watch your language, Jonah Sandoval. You are in a place of worship, and profanity is not welcome in here." Artemis said, pointing his finger at him.<br/><br/>"And as for you Amelia, you may carry the favor and desire of our Sun God, but that does not mean you should be informing us of such lewd somnambulatory visions."<br/><br/>"Yes, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, ice monkey. It's not welcome here or anywhere." Agreed Shahra.<br/><br/>"In fact, I'm certain that if you told him yourself, Alabaster would already have you in his stomach by now."<br/><br/>"I can't believe you would actually say that."<br/><br/>"Believe it, ice monkey."<br/><br/>"Hey, I have a name. Use it."<br/><br/>"Yes, I know. Amelia. Regardless, believe what I'm saying. The Vengeful Monkey has his eye on you as well now. I can tell. Your sinful thoughts and actions have him ready to strike at you at any given moment and corrupt you into a demon minion for him."<br/><br/>"Shahra, is it? Why don't you shut up? I'm leaving."<br/><br/>"Is that so? We're coming with." Said Kevin.<br/><br/><em>So I can bend that pretty little ass of yours over and fuck it, sweetcheeks</em>, he said to Amelia in her mind. Amelia shivered with excitement.<br/><br/>"Cool with me. Wanna swing by my place? You know it's rare anyone gets to see you, so why not, right?"<br/><br/>"Hmm, okay. Would be nice to catch up with a former classmate." Said Evan.<br/><br/><em>Among other things</em>, he said to Amelia mentally. She gave him a shy blush.<br/><br/>"Come on, then. You're done here, right?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Yeah. We're done here." Replied Auron.<br/><br/><strong><em><span class="u">But we're just getting started with you</span></em></strong>, he thought to Amelia. Amelia held herself close to him.<br/><br/>"Yes, yes. Waltz right out of here if you won't get your mind out of the gutter, ice monkey. As far as I'm concerned, you're not welcome here." Shahra said, flipping Amelia off, who couldn't see it, but regardless, returned the obscene gesture.<br/><br/>Artemis was not surprised at Amelia's abrasive side, for he knew she would show it to Shahra, due to both of them acting somewhat similar to each other. He folded his arms and glared at Shahra, disappointed in her.<br/><br/>"What? She's not." Said the wizard monkey girl in question.<br/><br/>"All are welcome in this temple, Shahra. Turning someone away in this, our time of reckoning, will make matters worse."<br/><br/>Amelia and company walked out of the temple, feeling no different from before, and RJ shut the stone doors behind him. Well, not shut, but he got very close. Ray shut them completely, however.<br/><br/>"Sorry, guys. Thought that would help, but it didn’t do anything. Ah, well. Back to home, I guess." Said Amelia.<br/><br/>"Yup. Getting late. See you guys later." Gwendolin said, walking off on her own.<br/><br/>Everyone but the wizard monkey trio disbanded from Amelia. When they were all alone, they teleported Amelia to her igloo, bringing themselves along too.<br/><br/>"So, this is your place, huh? Pretty nice in here." Auron said as Kevin and Evan merged with him, finally able to blow his cover in front of Amelia.<br/><br/>When the merge finished, he was able to reveal his true form to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Glad you like it... Halcyon." Amelia said, blushing and smiling seductively.<br/><br/>"But as good as it looks, it's not nearly as nice as you."<br/><br/>"Likewise, babe. What do you say you and I go upstairs and make this official, hmm?"<br/><br/>"I swear if I didn't learn how to keep myself restrained, I would've came just from hearing you say that."<br/><br/>"Then let's knock some boots, baby."<br/><br/>Halcyon intended to carry Amelia up to her room, but Amelia took that position instead, literally taking him into her arms. He was a little heavy, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Regardless, tonight was go-<br/><br/>"Excuse me! It's Amelia! Would you mind not dragging this chapter out much longer? You started days ago, and I think it's time to finish!"<br/><br/>Sorry. Fucking writer's block.<br/><br/>"Writer's block?! I don't care! I wanna get to fucking already! I've been waiting for weeks since you started this story!"<br/><br/>Okay, okay! I'll get right on it.<br/><br/>"Thank you!"<br/><br/>Yikes. I'll see you guys next chapter. That was rude, interrupting me like that. Like, shit, man. Just... whatever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fourth wall breaks out the wazoo! Wow! Keep an eye out for this next chapter coming up...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia consummates her relationship with the one she worships officially, alongside noticing a new trick because of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As was said in the summary, Amelia's getting busy. Read this chapter at your own risk. Or pleasure. Either way, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 7<br/><br/>As Amelia took Halcyon up the stairs, she felt anticipation taking over. This was going to be a milestone in her life. She opened the door, and she set Halcyon down on the bed, who shortly floated upward. Amelia only smiled and licked her lips.<br/><br/>"I suppose it's time, eh sweetcheeks?" Asked the deity.<br/><br/>"Yes. It is." Amelia replied, feeling her fur stand on end and a tingling sensation all through her body.<br/><br/>Halcyon lifted her up telekinetically to meet his gaze.<br/><br/>"Good."<br/><br/>Both of them planted thier lips on each other as they both got each other ready for what came next. Amelia, however, couldn't grab anything. She moaned, confused at what she was doing, but she finally got a hold of something and started stroking slowly as she was getting fingered by the one who made her. They both parted lips for only a moment as Halcyon returned his hand he used to be within Amelia's pure entrance to him.<br/><br/>"Look at this. Guess we don't need much foreplay, huh?" He teased, showing two fingers glistening with Amelia's excitement.<br/><br/>"I guess not." She replied, getting a firm grip on her goal.<br/><br/>Both of them floated down to her bed, and Halcyon quickly got to taste Amelia's hidden wonder, which made her jump a little. After the inital shock of getting a tongue on her pussy, she moaned and tried to push Halcyon's head down. She wasn't able to keep him held back as he lifted his head up to meet her gaze.<br/><br/>"Good. I got your attention." He said.<br/><br/>"Now let's hear you beg me to keep going, babe. Let me want you want from me."<br/><br/>"You know what I want. You know what I like. You created me, after all." Amelia said, breathily.<br/><br/>"In that case..."<br/><br/>Halcyon quickly dove his head back in and went to town. Amelia moaned and squirmed with pleasure as she locked her legs onto Halcyon's head. It was for nothing, as she quickly felt herself lift up and stood on her knees. She then saw Halcyon's body reappear, only she was staring at his dick.<br/><br/>"Worship me. Now." He said.<br/><br/>Amelia wasted no time with her mouth. She got the first taste of a rock hard erection in her life. <em>It's... salty. It tastes... kinda nice in my mouth</em>, she said to herself. <b><span class="u"><em>Mmm. Good, huh? Have fun with it</em></span></b>, Halcyon said, reading her mind. She gladly licked all over his member, worshiping every inch of such divine genitalia. She moaned as she kept licking and sucking, and she even started rubbing herself. She was worshipping her own god in her own specific way, and she loved it. She stopped beating around the bush, and put his prick back in her mouth, intending to feel the light in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth.<br/><br/>"Wow. You're a natural. Never had this before, but you know what to do. You must have wanted it that bad, huh?" He said, impressed at Amelia's sexual process.<br/><br/> Amelia didn't bother saying anything; she was too busy enjoying the deepthroat she was giving her lord as she tried to make more go down, but she started choking a bit. Halcyon pulled her head off, and she coughed a little.<br/><br/>"Sorry. Got a little too enthusiastic." Amelia apologized, even more aroused than before.<br/><br/>Halcyon didn't say anything as he choked her lightly. Amelia was surprised, but she actually liked it a little bit.<br/><br/>"Tighter, please."<br/><br/>"Uh, you sure?"<br/><br/>"Just a little."<br/><br/>Amelia got choked a little more, and she kept fingering herself madly to try to get where she wanted, but Halcyon stopped after 5 more seconds.<br/><br/>"Damn! I was trying to get there!" She said, catching her breath.<br/><br/>"I wanna get there, too. But like this."<br/><br/>Halcyon lifted Amelia up, and slid himself within her, and both of them groaned. Amelia finally felt such strength behind the phallus within her, and Halcyon discovered a paradox that resided in Amelia's birth canal.<br/><br/>"What the fuck? It's so warm and moist! And tight!"<br/><br/>Halcyon then noticed Amelia bleeding a little from the penetration. Amelia felt the pain a little; she wasn't expecting to not be able to take such a size.<br/><br/>"Ow. That hurt a little." She said.<br/><br/>"Fuck. You wanna stop, beca-"<br/><br/>"No! Please don't stop! Please don't take it out! It feels... so good."<br/><br/>Amelia let her primal side take over, and started humping Halycon on her own. She moaned and smiled as she got even more moist and somewhat looser. Halcyon joined in and took over, laying Amelia down on the bed as he sucked on her neck. Both of them let out primal noises as they shared such a carnal embrace together. Halcyon got his mouth off Amelia's neck. Amelia locked her legs around Halcyon and held him as tight as she could. Both of them bucked their hips to each other as much as they could. Then they got to meet each other’s gaze as they kept going.<br/><br/>"I'm in love with you, Halcyon." Amelia confessed.<br/><br/>"I'm in love with you too, Amelia." He reciprocated.<br/><br/>Both of them kissed as they lost control and started switching positions. Amelia lied on the side of her bed, and Halcyon lied down on top, holding her close as he thrusted himself quickly and roughly inside. After about a minute, Halcyon pulled Amelia up and supported her as he continued pumping her up. She even got a small lift so she could turn around and face him as she got reamed some more. Their eye contact continued for another minutes as Halcyon lied down on her bed face up, with Amelia taking charge as she rammed Halcyon's big dick inside her over and over as she held a leg to her chest. As she started getting close thirty seconds later, she lost her grip and let go of Halcyon's legs. She got a hold of him, and they switched again and continued with her being put in a mating press.<br/><br/>"I'm getting close! I can't believe this happened! I gave my virginty to my own lord and savior!"<br/><br/>"So am I! I never did this before! You’re my first, too!"<br/><br/>"What about when Eternus merged with the G.O.O.D?"<br/><br/>"That's simply combining two energies into one! This is completely different! And I'm so happy I get to share this experience with you!"<br/><br/>As they spoke to each other, Amelia realized what she wanted from him.<br/><br/>"I... I... breed me. Do it inside me. I... make me pregnant!"<br/><br/>Halcyon couldn't control himself anymore. He kept pumping and thrusting until eventually, he gave Amelia exactly what she wanted. At the same time, she had an orgasm as well. However, this one was so incredibly intense, she accidentally entered the astral plane as she and halcyon has an orgasm. When her soul opened its eyes, it saw the ceiling and turned around to see what was happening.<br/><br/>"Whoa. I came so hard, I entered the astral plane? Wow. That's one powerful cumshot." It said.<br/><br/>Suddenly, Amelia's soul was pulled back into her body, and she gasped as her legs twitched. Both of them were out of breath. Halcyon had his eyes closed. When he finally caught his breath, he looked at Amelia with her eyes closed.<br/><br/>"Amelia... such beauty could never be surpassed." He said, kissing her lips.<br/><br/>"Halcyon." She said, surprising him.<br/><br/>"Look at us."<br/><br/>Halcyon peered downward towards Amelia's pussy, and he noticed a white substance.<br/><br/>"Wha... I... I took it."<br/><br/>"Yes. You did. Isn't it beautiful? We did this, you and I. You made me a woman. You, the one who made me in his image."<br/><br/>"Thank you for giving me this honor, Amelia. I'll cherish you until the end of time."<br/><br/>"Likewise."<br/><br/>Amelia could only feel Halcyon's shaft pulling out slightly as they shared a kiss, only to feel it shoved further back inside. She yelped a little as their lips separated.<br/><br/>"Did... did you get even harder just now?"<br/><br/>"It never softened."<br/><br/>Halcyon took charge as he turned Amelia with her face down in her bed, and went back to humping her like a wild animal. Amelia lied there and took it, drowning in ecstacy. Four minutes of pleasure later, Halcyon got close again, but by this time, they switched places with Amelia on top, wildily grinding herself on his shaft.<br/><br/>"I can't take... it's too much! I... I'm gonna cum again!" She tried to say between breaths and gyrations of her pelvis.<br/><br/>"Good. I'm gonna lose some more jizz in your momhole! Drink it all up!" Replied Halcyon.<br/><br/>He made good on his word as he held Amelia's hips to his and flooded her insides with even more semen than the last, and almost none of it spilled out as Amelia had another out-of-body experience for another orgasm.<br/><br/>"Ah! Yes! Fuck, that feels good!" Her soul said, going past the ceiling.<br/><br/>"Fuck! One more time. Gotta go back."<br/><br/>Amelia's soul left the astral plane again to reenter her body as it twitched with pleasure, and she gasped for air as she felt another wave of ecstacy wash over her after she finished.<br/><br/>"Amelia, are you alright?" Asked Halcyon.<br/><br/>"Every time that happens, you twitch uncontrollably and stop breathing."<br/><br/>"I... you made 2 of my orgasms so intense, I go into the astral plane. My soul literally leaves my body because I'm cumming so hard."<br/><br/>"Oh. You're enjoying it too much."<br/><br/>"Yeah. Sorry. You're my first... and my best. Not every monkey gets to enjoy their first sexual accomplishment. And with all this jizz inside my womb, I think I might get pregnant."<br/><br/>"Yeah. You're my first and best, too. And I... think I might have gone overboard a little myself. Sorry there's so much."<br/><br/>"Don't be. In fact, I want to do one more thing for you."<br/><br/>"You wanna suck me off?"<br/><br/>"Okay, TWO more things."<br/><br/>Amelia got the blessing that was Halcyon's dick out of her and turned her ass around to face him. She started making her fingers search her pussy for some lube donated to her by the thing that fucked it to orgasm twice. She got a large gob of cum to spill out onto her hand as she rubbed it all over the dick. Whatever was left was used to lube up her own anus. She fingered herself for about 30 seconds before mustering up enough courage to put it inside. She lined up his dick to her butthole, and she slowly worked it inside. The tip was already enough to make her a little scared as she worked it inside. She moved it up and down a little until a couple inches managed to get inside.<br/><br/>"Careful. Not too fast, or you might hurt something." She reminded herself.<br/><br/>It was hard, and it hurt a little more because the girth behind the dick he was taking in, but she kept twisting and turning to make it fit until she was three inches from the base. She sat down, and she groaned, feeling like she was being impaled. She rose up and sat back down roughly, feeling the pain a little more, but also feeling some pleasure come out of it.<br/><br/>"Wow. That's weird, but it feels... kinda nice up my arse."<br/><br/>Amelia moved faster and harder as the pain completely went away and turned into pleasure. She moved higher and lower with more intensity, and Halcyon noticed she wasn't slowing down at all. In fact, she had some kind of secretion all over his dick as she kept it inside her ass.<br/><br/>"You didn't eat much today, did you?" He asked.<br/><br/>"I did. I just like to keep meself regular." She said, slamming her ass down on Halcyon's pelvis periodically.<br/><br/>"Fuck, you're tight! Your ass feels even hotter! Damn!"<br/><br/>"Getting a real- OH, FUCK, THAT FEELS GOOD- getting a real shagging, I am."<br/><br/>Amelia turned around to face Halcyon as she wildly reamed herself with the prick inside her ass. She lost control of her completely as she started hooting and grinding wildly. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she let out short, primal breaths while holding on to Halcyon as if her life depended on it.<br/><br/>"You okay, hun?"<br/><br/>Amelia couldn't answer with proper speech; she grunted with feral confirmation. That was all Halcyon needed to go all out. He started synchronizing his movements with Amelia's. He no longer let any of his possible misgivings or inhibitions keep him held back as he joined Amelia's wild side in carnal embrace. It was absolute bliss. Then about two minutes later, he let out one final burst of baby gravy within. Amelia let out a guttural roar of pleasure and natural stimuli, feeling her colon get filled with enough cum to make it spill out. Both of them convulsed as they had another orgasm, only this one resulted in Amelia and Halcyon laying down, finally satisfied. They were completely out of breath and stamina as they lied there in each other’s arms. <br/><br/>It took at least ninety seconds for the both of them to breathe easy after that last one, but they managed to get their lungs back to normal. Amelia slid Halcyon's now flaccid dick out of her, and cum spilled out as she started to get sleepy.<br/><br/>"That was the best thing I've ever done. Thank you, Lord." She said, yawning afterwards.<br/><br/>"No. Thank YOU for letting me experience something greater than I ever thought possible."<br/><br/>Amelia let out a short satisfactory puff of breath as she fell asleep in Halcyon's arms, who also took the time to rest as well. Both of them fell asleep for the night as they didn't notice the audience they had in the form of bloons. Among them were a MOAB and the G.O.O.D that were watching the lurid display.<br/><br/>"So that's why you said the Sun God was acting weird. He wanted to fornicate with one of his creations." It said.<br/><br/>"Yep. 'Light bulb' and 'black light' are gonna make this monkey particularly happy." The G.O.O.D replied.<br/><br/>"Now don't go telling the monkeys. Not only will they not believe you, but they're gonna find out soon enough, anyway."<br/><br/>The bloons left before a fight could start, but one monkey noticed the MOAB, only to be weirded out when it flew away peacefully. Despite their effort to at least damage the MOAB, they missed. Normally, this would be cause for cursing themselves, but they couldn't help but notice the bloons' peculiar behavior. First non-violent bloons, then they can speak, now they were probably spying on people? They couldn’t process the reality, so they went home.<br/><br/>The next day, Halcyon woke up to find himself next to Amelia, who was waiting for him wake up as well.<br/><br/>"Good morning, Lord." She said happily.<br/><br/>"Good morning, babe." He replied.<br/><br/>"So, I know I have some things to do today, but would you like some breakfast?"<br/><br/>Amelia crawled on top of Halcyon, waiting for an answer.<br/><br/>"Nah. I wouldn't mind spending a little more time with you, though."<br/><br/>"All right. I'll be downstairs, fixing meself something to eat. I'll see you later, dear."<br/><br/>Amelia got off and swayed her hips at Halcyon as she left her bedroom, looking back seductively as she closed the door. Halcyon sighed happily and followed her.<br/><br/>"She's amazing. I don't think I'll ever be the same again."<br/><br/>"You're right, but at least you'll be with someone you're in love with." The G.O.O.D said, phasing into the room.<br/><br/>Halcyon would've freaked out, but he knew she was already able to do this, so nothing happened.<br/><br/>"Oh. Hey. How much did you see?"<br/><br/>"All of it, especially when Amelia entered the astral plane twice. You gave her an experience no monkey has ever given her before. And I think you may have given her a new trick."<br/><br/>"What?! Impossible! I couldn't have!"<br/><br/>"Go downstairs, and see for yourself."<br/><br/>Halcyon quickly went downstairs to find Amelia manipulating her very home to get some breakfast started, even using part of the wall to clean up her kitchen as she did. She also took the time to make herself some hot tea to go alongside her breakfast while her ice magic set up her table to make a spot to eat on. She put her kettle under water, filled it up, set it on the stove and turned on the flames.<br/><br/>About four minutes later, her breakfast was finished cooking, and her powers set up a plate. The tea was finished shortly after, and some was poured into a small coffee cup for her as she sat down at the table. She held her arm out, and a knife and fork came to her hand. She started eating, and Halcyon could only watch in surprise and slight guilt.<br/><br/>"Okay, so I DID overdo it. Oops. But this is good. She can manipulate ice of all types now, so it'll actually be a big help."<br/><br/>"Yes. I'm sure she'll have all sorts of potential when she's making tentacles out of ice to-"<br/><br/>"Hey! Don't say that! We already passed the sex part of this chapter!"<br/><br/>"Well, fine, but stop breaking the fourth wall! Pretty sure the narrator doesn't ne-"<br/><br/>"Excuse me! Did you want something, G.O.O.D?" Amelia asked, pausing on her breakfast.<br/><br/>"Nothing. Just telling Halcyon here to stop breaking the fourth wall so the narrator doesn't have to type it out!"<br/><br/>Well, thanks. I work hard on these, and I had a bad bout of writer's block, so this is very much appreciated.<br/><br/>"You do realize that everyone in this story will learn of your existence, right?"<br/><br/></p>
<h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I'M ACTUALLY COUNTING ON IT.</span>
  </em>
</h1>
<p><br/>"Why?"<br/><br/>Maybe if they know, I can persuade them to help Amelia out.<br/><br/>"Makes sense, although I'm sure they would freak out. The only reason Amelia hasn't is because you killed her off and brought her back, so she knows she doesn't have to be scared of you."<br/><br/>"Alright. I, Amelia, can vouch for that, but yeah. It's true. You introduced one of the worst possible fates to your own oc, and then you reversed it, so yeah. I'm kinda jaded to getting killed. That's why I wasn't scared of RJ's piece of shite dad."<br/><br/>He was a weasly bastard, that's for sure. So glad I killed him and made it so he stayed dead.<br/><br/>"Fucking thank you."<br/><br/>I know, right?! That hurt my fucking soul to write out that douchebag's lines!<br/><br/>"Then why did you?"<br/><br/>Because I needed an antagonist. What better antagonist than a 'good' super monkey gone 'bad'?<br/><br/>"He wasn't a good one gone bad. HE WAS A BAD ONE GONE WORSE."<br/><br/>I like the way you think, but we should probably get back to the story now.<br/><br/>"Right. Now what was that about my powers?"<br/><br/>"I think Halcyon accidentally let you pick up a new trick." Said the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"Oh. That. What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"You made your own ice home help you get you breakfast set up. You even got a fork and knife without getting out of the chair through telekinesis."<br/><br/>"Wait! What the fuck?!"<br/><br/>"Yeah. I know. Pretty cool, right?"<br/><br/>"Well, yeah, but it's totally weird. How does a fucking ice monkey learn how to move things with their mind?"<br/><br/>"Normally, not possible unless it's ice based, and even then, you would have to manipulate the ice itself to move those things, so it would be indirect, but you'd still be touching it."<br/><br/>"Exactly. But the way you described it makes it sound like it could ALMOST be considered telekinesis."<br/><br/>"It does, doesn't it?"<br/><br/>"At any rate, once you get done, Amelia, we have something to tell you." Said Halcyon.<br/><br/>Amelia obliged, getting a mouthful of food down her gullet. About five minutes later, she finished.<br/><br/>"Okay, Amelia. Now I can tell you. What we did last night... it was the best thing I've ever experienced. And... I want you to know that I already cared about you before all of that, but over time, you've meant more to me than all my other creations. I don't know if it was because I became this when I created you or something else, but you're one of a kind, and I'm happy to have you in my immortal existence. That being said, I don't want what's about to happen to take what we have and tear it apart."<br/><br/>"Don't worry. I won't let that happen. At least not if I can nullify the bombs." Amelia said, holding Halcyon.<br/><br/>Halcyon started crying and separated into Eternus and Nocturnus, both of whom continued letting tears stream down.<br/><br/>"Hey. Why are you two crying?"<br/><br/>"Because we're scared for our kids, babe." Nocturnus said as the weather outside got cloudy and started to rain.<br/><br/>"We love our kids so much, we don't want 'em dead. Not again. We ain't strong enough to handle it again."<br/><br/>"You won't have to be. Not this time."<br/><br/>"Thank you, my dear." Said Eternus.<br/><br/>"Just please remember one thing: whatever we do, we do because we not only love you, we're in love with you."<br/><br/>"I'm in love with you too."<br/><br/>Both deities hugged their newly official mortal girlfriend as the G.O.O.D joined in, lifting them all.<br/><br/>"Thanks, Amelia. You're doing my kids a favor too, you know. I bet they'll be happy to know someone won't just let everbody die just because of a rivalry as old as time." She said.<br/><br/>"Yeah, but squeezing a mite hard, you are."<br/><br/>The goddess set them all down and let go, and Amelia took a deeo breath, recovering from the accidental asphyxiation.<br/><br/>"Thank you. Anyway, it won't be easy. I'm sure the monkeys will still try to pop bloons, so I can't just act like everything's peachy keen, eh? Get suspicious of me, everyone will."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but at least you know better."<br/><br/>"Right. Anyway, got me work cutout for me, I do. So looks like I better get started. I'm already late for me exercises."<br/><br/>Amelia headed into her living room, but before she started, she noticed her gods watching her form afar, blushing wildly. She got a smile across her face, one that was filled with lust, and she held their hands inside to where she was standing. The G.O.O.D took this as a moment of privacy, so she left without another word.<br/><br/>"You know, you guys don't have to spy on me anymore. You're my boyfriend. You can come on in whenever you want. Just like you did last night." Amelia whispered softly to their ears.<br/><br/>"I expect to 'come on in' a lot more often... sweetcheeks." Both gods whispered back.<br/><br/>"You truly are the same. I think I'm gonna enjoy my workout session this time."<br/><br/>Amelia let herself get felt up by the both of them, enjoying it all the while. She still had her workout, but she did it much differently than she normally would. But there's no need to explain exactly what she did. I'm certain you can all guess...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia tries to show off around Shahra, only to find that she made herself into a menace for the bloons, alongside an innocent monkey. Speaking of which, Amelia admits the truth about the bloons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 8<br/>
<br/>
After her normal warm ups, Amelia was hard at work honing her control over ice. She made larger structures of ice from her own home, she morphed those into large juggernaut balls, she even went as far as to make her own vehicles entirely out of ice. Because they fed off her power as a source of energy, they had propulsion capabilities, but not as most would. Monkeys had made great strides in technology surely, but they had yet to have a hovercraft of sorts that didn't rely on fuels or electricity. Amelia accidentally reached that milestone. She even tested it out by getting on and activating it. It worked, but she had a little trouble keeping herself stable. She eventually got the hang of it, but she ended up getting someone's attention as she manipulated the ice to have forward-shooting guns.<br/>
<br/>
"Wow. Never thought this would be possible. Let's try it out." She said.<br/>
<br/>
Amelia manipulated a part of her home to display three targets of ice, all of them shimmering in the light. She prepared her weapons and started shooting at the targets. A few rounds of five icicles each were enough to smash off some of the ice targets she made.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, it works! Maybe I can make more, but first let's see how far I can take this thing. Maybe that bitch Shahra will be impressed. Or jealous. Either way, attention."<br/>
<br/>
Amelia used her ice powers to make the hovercraft lift her up higher, and she let out a concussive blast of arctic wind to propel herself forward. She got a bird's-eye view of the whole city as she saw the castle of the person she worked for. She traveled high above for about ten minutes before trying to find Shahra.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, the female wizard monkey was at the temple, torturing someone she believed to be a heretic, chiefly because they were her father's age when she and Artemis escaped from them.<br/>
<br/>
"Now, think about what will happen if you keep lying to me. Do you REALLY believe you're a good father?" She chided the poor, abused monkey.<br/>
<br/>
He looked at her, unable to continue keeping his pride, composure and dignity as he lied there bound with magic.<br/>
<br/>
"...No..." He whimpered.<br/>
<br/>
"I knew it. Why is that?"<br/>
<br/>
"Because I... oh no."<br/>
<br/>
The monkey that she was beating repeatedly spotted bloons swarming them both.<br/>
<br/>
"What? Is your wife here? Good! Now I can tell her how unf-"<br/>
<br/>
Shahra got smacked in the face by a purple bloon, and she got rammed in the stomach by a ceramic. Both bloons worked to free the monkey she kept captive. The purple bloon absorbed and rerouted the magic, and the ceramic provided the monkey a means of transportation away from her. Shahra was incensed beyond measure.<br/>
<br/>
"No. How?! How did you find us, abominations of bloontonium?!" She yelled questioningly.<br/>
<br/>
"Leave this man alone! The only thing he's guilty of is being your victim!" The purple bloon commanded, actually spooking Shahra a little.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, let's get this guy back to his place."<br/>
<br/>
"Where we headed, guy?" Asked the ceramic bloon.<br/>
<br/>
"My wife and kids... Mulberry Drive. 18362." The monkey grunted painstakingly.<br/>
<br/>
The ceramic and purple bloon left Shahra's presence with the poor monkey in tow. She chased after them, but she was met with more opposition in the form of many purple bloons, alongside some fortified regenerating ceramic bloons.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck. How did these bloons find me? Nevermind. First, the ceramics. Then, I'll retreat until I can ditch the purples." Shahra said, readying her gun.<br/>
<br/>
Soon, she went forward to shoot wildly at the bloons. Because most of the bloons she faced were purples, her magic failed her miserably as a ceramic went for her, only for her to notice and shoot it enough to cause some of it to chip off. Before she shot again, another purple rammed her, which gave the ceramic enough time to get away from her.<br/>
<br/>
"I don’t fucking believe it! Not only can they talk now, but they synchronize their attacks now!"<br/>
<br/>
She aimed at another ceramic, but her shot was off.<br/>
<br/>
"Damn. Missed the little fuckers again."<br/>
<br/>
Shahra was having a hard time with the bloons that were swarming her, trying to get her back for her cruelty towards that innocent monkey dad.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, Amelia was still looking for Shahra at high altitude, and she saw an influx of purple bloons and a few ceramics.<br/>
<br/>
"Aw, fuck me." She said, going towards the group.<br/>
<br/>
She made her way to the purple bloons, and she noticed a ceramic that got damaged.<br/>
<br/>
"Oi. What happened to you, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"That monkey down there. She's fucking nuts." Said the ceramic bloon that got damaged.<br/>
<br/>
"What the fuck? Don't tell me. She's a wizard monkey. Heterochromic eyes. Beautiful except for the eyes, which look pretty grotty."<br/>
<br/>
"She's also got a gun."<br/>
<br/>
"Shit. I'm going down there."<br/>
<br/>
Amelia lowered her vehicle to see it was, in fact, Shahra. The wizard monkey in question was shooting her magic wildly and vainly, for she was aiming at the purple bloons that battered her. She let out many shots, and none of them hit their intended mark, ricocheting until they hit a ceramic that got degraded down to a small group of blue bloons that could regenerate. She smiled and giggled with a hint of insanity.<br/>
<br/>
"Aw, don't be scared. I just want you to look good in the eyes of the Sun God." She said as her breathing faltered.<br/>
<br/>
"Come here, dears. The lord is at rest right now. Don’t wake him up!"<br/>
<br/>
She was losing her grip on reality as she staggered madly at the bluebloons that were so scared, they couldn't regenerate their lost layers. Shahra rocked herself forward, giggling creepily and making mention of her late father.<br/>
<br/>
"If only daddy were here. He would be proud. And then scared because I'll kill him if he comes back to life."<br/>
<br/>
Shahra's crazed giggle transformed and became a mad guffaw. Then she screeched and flames flowed from her mouth. Suddenly, her smile became a bearing of fangs and gnashers as she got angry and manifested a sword to swing wildly. She continued slashing and missing the blue bloons that kickstarted their regen ability, quickly regrowing to pink, making them fast enough to dodge Shahra. One was caught off guard, and Shahra sliced three layers, knocking it back down to blue.<br/>
<br/>
"Got your number now, you little bastard. It's down to two layers for you."<br/>
<br/>
Shahra wasted no time slashing again until she knocked it down to its last layer.<br/>
<br/>
"Good. There's a oner. Now just hold still. Not long for you now, you little prick."<br/>
<br/>
Before she could continue, Amelia intervened.<br/>
<br/>
"Shahra! Have you gone mad?!" She asked.<br/>
<br/>
Shahra stopped slashing to look for the source of the sound. Her magic was causing her to hallucinate many other visions, all of them of her parents. She kept seeing her mother yell ruthlessly at Artemis, and her father kept smiling at her, licking his lips. She looked around with a crazed gaze and fear groping her body. She lowered herself and curled up in the fetal position.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop. Please stop." She whimpered.<br/>
<br/>
Her hallucinations got louder, and she swore she felt her father touching her shoulder and moving down to her chest. She flailed about, trying to get some distance.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em><span class="u">"STOP! NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!"</span></em></b><br/>
<br/>
She shrieked, and flames shot out from her mouth. She then proceeded to forego her gun for her more natural conduit that came in the form of her arms and hands. Suddenly, she shout out large bursts of flames, all aimed at her visions. Amelia barely dodged as she got to her as Shahra lost her psychotic fight against her mind. She shivered as she curled up and screamed as loudly as she could.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"MAKE... IT... STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!"</em>
  </span>
</h1><p><br/>
As she finished shouting, the visions suddenly went away. The sounds she heard from her hallucinations stopped, too. All she had was herself, the purplr and ceramic bloons that stayed, and a certain female ice monkey approaching her, enraged and worried at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em><span class="u">"WHAT... THE FUCK... ARE YOU DOING, YOU MAD CUNT?!"</span></em></b> Amelia said, thoroughly pissed off that she almost got singed.<br/>
<br/>
Shahra was confused. <em>The ice monkey? Was I trying to burn her? When did this bitch show up?</em> Shahra couldn't stop asking her questions as she felt a small pang of guilt from accidentally trying to burn another monkey that didn't deserve it. That didn't mean she was on good terms with Amelia, she just simply didn't mean to harm her because she didn't deserve it.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh. You again. Why don’t you fuck off? Can't you see I'm busy?" Shahra asked, reverting to her normal demeanor.<br/>
<br/>
"Originally, I came looking for you, but I see I caught you at a most inopportune moment. I'm right, aren't I, you little prick?" Amelia shot back.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh. I suppose you want to go to the temple now, do you? Where the good lord awaits your presence, no doubt. Got one of those lewd confessions to make of yours."<br/>
<br/>
"What were you doing just now?! Why did I have to dodge magic shots and flames coming out of your fucking mouth?!"<br/>
<br/>
Shahra remembered what she was doing before she got distracted by her mental disorder.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course. Alright. First of all, sorry, Amelia. I wasn't intending to harm you, regardless of how I feel about you. Second of all, I didn't want to believe it, and I STILL don't want to, but it's the bloons!"<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know how or why, but the bloons are talking now! Talking fucking bloons! I mean, it's even worse than when they became immune to my magic! Talking bloons! What's the fucking point?!"<br/>
<br/>
Amelia kept her mouth shut, despite wanting to tell her that she knew the bloons could talk as well. Then Shahra remembered that there were some ceramic bloons that, according to bloon hierarchy, possessed zebra bloons, which could spawn white bloons, which she believed were still immune to Amelia. This made her feel awkward as she tried her hand at her 'nicer' side.<br/>
<br/>
"Um... you may be needing a bit of help, so I've got this for you, Amelia."<br/>
<br/>
Shahra pulled out another gun, only this one was loaded with bullets, and it had 17 shots, including an additional one in the chamber.<br/>
<br/>
"Why are you handing me a loaded gun with the barrel pointed to you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Because I HATE the bloons. Hate them! I know you ice monkeys can't pop white or zebra bloons, so I figured I'd give you a way to do just that. Here. It's better than that absolute zero ability, that's for sure."<br/>
<br/>
"Look, I'm pretty su-"<br/>
<br/>
"Just take the damn gun."<br/>
<br/>
Amelia reluctantly did as she said.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, that’s it. Fuck off."<br/>
<br/>
Amelia had an indifferent look on her face, with a hint of irritation, as she turned away from Shahra. The bloons left alongside Amelia.<br/>
<br/>
About half an hour later, Amelia made it back to her home on her ice ride. Some of the purple and ceramic bloons stayed with her to talk to her.<br/>
<br/>
"So, what exactly happened back there with Shahra?" Asked Amelia.<br/>
<br/>
"THAT'S her name? Yikes. Such a pretty name, such an ugly attitude!" Said a purple bloon.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Like I said, she's beautiful, but she's stark-raving mad. Anyway, what happened?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, she was beating up this one monkey who didn't do anything wrong, and we decided to help him out."<br/>
<br/>
"I should've known."<br/>
<br/>
"WE BLOONS SHOULD'VE KNOWN! Is she even allowed to fight or anything?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know. I've always believed the monks to be more peaceful than that, but clearly she's got a screw loose."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, but why did you show up?"<br/>
<br/>
"I came to showcase that little hovercraft I made out of ice. I was intending to make her jealous, but seeing that she almost killed a man, it no longer matters.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, that's pointless. But at least you're not crazy enough to act like she did."<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever happened to her, she needs to get over all her shit because it's later than she thinks."<br/>
<br/>
"Amen to that."<br/>
<br/>
"Also, you guys should probably get out of here before some other monkeys find you. Lay low for a bit, eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"We'll try. It's getting harder and harder as our doomsday approaches."<br/>
<br/>
"All right, then. Get moving, and don't worry about me. I'll take it from here."<br/>
<br/>
The bloons left, and Amelia started to make her way in the opposite direction, but she was caught by Sarah and Jonah. She jumped up in surprise.<br/>
<br/>
"Um hi, you guys. What brings you two here?" She asked, trying to stave off suspicion.<br/>
<br/>
"Don’t play dumb. I saw you talking to those bloons, sis." Jonah said, confirming she failed utterly.<br/>
<br/>
Amelia started screaming internally.<br/>
<br/>
"How much did you see and hear?"<br/>
<br/>
"Enough to know that you can talk to the bloons." Answered Sarah.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, shit."<br/>
<br/>
"So it's not just us, because we've been hearing the bloons talk, too. It's true that bloons CAN talk?"<br/>
<br/>
Amelia didn't answer.<br/>
<br/>
"Just tell us, Amelia! What else are you hiding from us?!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h3>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"ALL RIGHT, FINE! YOU BLOKES WANT TO KNOW SO BAD?!"</span>
  </em>
</h3><p><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>"YES! CAN THE BLOONS TALK, OR HAVE I LOST MY MIND?!"</b>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"YES, THE BLOONS CAN TALK! TRUTH IS THEY WERE ALWAYS ABLE! IT'S JUST THAT WE COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THEM UNTIL MORE RECENTLY! SO WHATEVER DUMB FUCKING IDEA YOU HAVE OF THINKING THAT YOU'VE GONE DAFFY, IT'S BULLSHIT! OKAY?!"</span>
  </em>
</h1><p><br/>
Amelia huffed for a few seconds before realizing what she just said. Jonah and Sarah gasped as her mouth remained agate. She then cringed at what she said.<br/>
<br/>
"So, the bloons... we kept killing sentient beings that could talk to us?" Jonah asked, the realization wash over him.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Suddenly, popping them doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore, does it?" Amelia answered with a guilty look.<br/>
<br/>
Rosalyn and Nocturnus were watching the situation in the afterlife, and Nocturnus couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed he never told Rosalyn.<br/>
<br/>
"So, let me get this straight. The bloons were always able to speak to us, but because of a language barrier, we couldn't hear them begging us not to pop them?" She tried to clarify.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. That's... pretty much what it means." Nocturnus confirmed, looking away from Rosalyn.<br/>
<br/>
"So, when that MOAB was speaking to Amelia..."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. It really did speak to her. She wasn't hallucinating, and you weren't seeing or hearing out of the ordinary things."<br/>
<br/>
"Welp, I feel bad for popping them now."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't. They're still bloontonium bastards."<br/>
<br/>
Looking back to Amelia, Jonah and Sarah followed her inside her igloo to try and wrap their minds around such a new truth. It took at least twenty minutes to let it sink in finally before Jonah started to call his father, RJ, and some of the others. He put the phone down after an additional five minutes making all the necessary calls.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Amelia, what's that voice I hear that's saying what I'm doing?" Jonah asked, starting to become aware of my existence.<br/>
<br/>
"And why is the voice saying what I'm saying? And whose existence am I becoming aware of?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh. That. I don't know." Amelia lied, trying to signal to me that I should probably stop giving Jonah a reason to get spooked.<br/>
<br/>
"Never heard it before. Like, at all."<br/>
<br/>
"Seriously? It's super annoying. You sure I haven't lost my marbles yet?"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, whatever's causing... oh, nevermind. The voice stopped. Whatever then."<br/>
<br/>
Twenty minutes later, Jeremiah, RJ, Ray, Theo, Gwendolin and Ezili showed up at Amelia's igloo. As they went inside, Benjamin and Quincy went alongside the voodoo monkey and pyromaniac, due to being nosy and coming along, despite Ezili telling them not to.<br/>
<br/>
"Good. You're all here. And why is the 'code cunt' and my crush here, too?" Jonah asked, not expecting Benjamin and Quincy to show up.<br/>
<br/>
"Crush? You have... a thing for me?" Quincy inquired, hearing Jonah admit his affinity for him.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry. I don't play for that team, Jonah."<br/>
<br/>
Jonah internally cursed himself for admitting his secret so casually.<br/>
<br/>
"Anyway, Amelia has smething she wants to tell you guys."<br/>
<br/>
Amelia was ready to wring the life out of Jonah's neck, but everyone surrounded her before she could leave her seat.<br/>
<br/>
"All right, snowflake. Let's hear it." Jeremiah said with his arms crossed.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Why have you been acting so weird lately?" Asked Benjamin.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, out with it, please!" Said Ray.<br/>
<br/>
Amelia took a deep breath and sighed heavily.<br/>
<br/>
"Fine. I'll tell you. But only if you guys don't tell people."<br/>
<br/>
Quincy squinted at Amelia in a suspicious manner.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know, Amelia. Must be pretty bad for you to hide it like this." Said Quincy.<br/>
<br/>
"You gotta swear you won't tell people!"<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, fine. Your secret is safe with us, unless the king forces us to tell him."<br/>
<br/>
"Fine. Now listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once to you, Quincy, Benjamin and dad. You know how you're hearing voices from the bloons? Well, they can talk to us now. And before you ask, no you're not going crazy, and no I'm not going crazy either. Also, no they didn't just recently learn how to talk, they've always been able to. Why, you ask?"<br/>
<br/>
"We didn't ask."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't care. The reason is because the bloons have always been able to speak to us. It's just that there was a language barrier between us and them. That's why we never understood them. When we heard squeaks and sounds from the bloons, they were really telling us not to hurt them, or they would continue onward."<br/>
<br/>
Jeremiah, Quincy, Benjamin, Ray and Theo were all shocked. The bloons can talk, and they're scared of us? Impossible, they thought. All five of them reacted differently. Benjamin went on a tirade, trying to make sense of what was said. Quincy was shaking Gwendolin, trying to find out why it wasn't a surprise to her, to which she mentioned it was. Theo sat down, trying to keep his cool. Ray was trying to find the words, but nothing came out of his mouth. Jeremiah was the only somewhat intimidating reaction.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"AMELIA ROCHESTER SANDOVAL! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY?!"</span>
  </em>
</h1><p><br/>
That outward blast of volume and ice from Jeremiah was enough to shake the igloo.<br/>
<br/>
"Bloons can talk to us..." Amelia replied, ashamed of keeping it a secret.<br/>
<br/>
"But... but how?!"<br/>
<br/>
"Because... I heard it from... oh, forget it. The Sun God told me how the bloons really came to be."<br/>
<br/>
Jeremiah and everyone but Ezili went silent.<br/>
<br/>
"The Lord has informed you of our genesis?" She asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Not just monkeys, bloons too."<br/>
<br/>
Jeremiah tried to rant to Amelia, but seeing that she was not only telling the truth, she was also revealing an ultimate truth, there was nothing for him to say.<br/>
<br/>
"Wow. So, umm... sorry for getting on you like that?" Quincy apologized, unable to decide what should have been said instead.<br/>
<br/>
"Apology accepted."<br/>
<br/>
"Why would the Lord tell you of that, Amelia?" Asked Jeremiah.<br/>
<br/>
"Let's just say I've been getting closer to Him."<br/>
<br/>
Jeremiah shot Amelia a suspicious glance. So did everyone else.<br/>
<br/>
"My eyes have indeed seen the glory of his presence, to say the least."<br/>
<br/>
Ezili figured it out and looked away. Everyone else dismissed it, trying to catch up.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, what exactly did he tell you?"<br/>
<br/>
"That I especially don't feel comfortable telling you. Please don’t ask. Not now."<br/>
<br/>
"All right. I suppose that might be going a bit TOO far. Nevermind."<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, yeah, so we'll just get out. See ya at work, Amelia." Benjamin said as Quincy dragged him out.<br/>
<br/>
Gwendolin and everyone else left as well, and Amelia closed the door behind them. Then she cursed at herself for revealing the truth about thowe bloons.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck me up my stupid arse. Why'd they have to learn so badly?" She said to herself angrily.<br/>
<br/>
"HEY! DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW WEIRD IT IS TO HAVE A DISEMBODIED VOICE TELLING AN AUDIENCE YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, DOING AND THINKING?!"<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, that's a good point. And well made.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes! It is!"<br/>
<br/>
Look, Jonah and everyone else is gonna learn anyway, so you not telling anyone will just make things weirder and harder to keep secret.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, but here's the thing. Nobody else knows that this is all just a story. I only know because I got killed off and revived!"<br/>
<br/>
How many times are you gonna bring that up?<br/>
<br/>
"How many times are you gonna make me?!"<br/>
<br/>
Will you stop with that? I'm not feeling like dealing with that right now.<br/>
<br/>
"Like I really want to antagonize you! I'm not THAT heartless."<br/>
<br/>
Thank you.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm serious, though. Jonah's already scared enough of the fact that we're probably gonna die. Do you really think that he can handle the fact that you created us?"<br/>
<br/>
Actually, Ninja Kiwi was the one who created the concept of Bloons Tower Defense 6. All I did was make an alternative universe to it while incorporating some of its original elements, LIKE ice monkeys and such.<br/>
<br/>
"Please stop. I already knew."<br/>
<br/>
Fine.  But you're right about Jonah, I'll give you that.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
This is frustrating. How am I supposed to get these monkeys to help you when they're gonna go nuts if I reveal myself to them?<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, that's a tough one. There's... wait. I just thought of something."<br/>
<br/>
What is it?<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, narrator. Have the people to pay close attention to this paragraph; you're only typing it once. Now what you want to do is insert yourself into our universe. Now I know you can't TRULY insert yourself because that's completely impossible, by realistic standards and otherwise. But use an avatar of sorts. They'll show up in place of you. That way you'll be able to talk to all of us, not just the people who are aware of you. Don’t do it just yet, though. You'll need to set everything up to make it so you can be revealed. No rushing, got it?"<br/>
<br/>
Sounds like a pretty good plan to me.<br/>
<br/>
"Perfect! Also, if the G.O.O.D or my boyfriends ask, do whatever. As for everyone else, WE NEVER HAD THIS CONVERSATION."<br/>
<br/>
Got it. Now let's wrap this chapter up; I'm sure everyone's waiting for the next one to come out.<br/>
<br/>
"Good idea."<br/>
<br/>
Thanks. Now then, ahem...<br/>
<br/>
After that mortifying ordeal with her friends, family and a few of her coworkers, Amelia went back inside to recover from the embarrassment and shame. Eventually, night fell, and the momkeys were fast asleep. As Amelia got ready for bed, some of the bloons, purples, reds, blues, and a few ceramics, appeared at her window.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, hey there. Need something?" She asked her unexpected bloontonium visitors.<br/>
<br/>
"Can we sleep here for the night?" Asked a red bloon as it trembled.<br/>
<br/>
"Not all of you can because I don't have enough room for everyone, but yes. Come inside."<br/>
<br/>
Amelia opened the window, and some of the bloons came inisde peacefully, resting in a corner of Amelia's bedroom. A ceramic went on its own and went underneath Amelia's bed to sleep. She didn't mind, though. She was too tired to care. She made it back to her bed after closing her window, and she drifted off. She didn't know that she was going to have a premonition of her own, but she would know the truth after it occured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia gets a premonition dream and enlists Sarah to help her out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amelia uses her curves to seduce Sarah into giving her what she wants. Sarah also gives a good groping to Amelia. Reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 9<br/><br/>As Amelia slept, she started having a dream. She "woke up" with her friends, family and even some of the bloons. She frantically searched around for how she got there and how she could get out. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to its source, and she saw all her friends and family.<br/><br/>"Oh, fuck. Where are we? How did we get here?" She said, getting her guard up.<br/><br/>"That doesn't matter now. The time of our reckoning has come." Ezili said as a B.A.D showed up.<br/><br/>"Amelia Rochester Sandoval, our end has come. And it is the reaper's scythe that speaks of our extinction." Said the B.A.D.<br/><br/>Amelia turned around to see a giant suit of armor brimming with dark energy laced with radiation. None of the monkeys or bloons that were around were capable of doing anything but tremble, cry, and say their goodbyes to each other. Amelia looked at it, thinking she failed. Then as she looked down in defeat, she noticed a flower with thorns all over the stem. It reached out and latched onto her arm. Suddenly, she got an idea, and her drive to save her people was renewed.<br/><br/>"I'LL STOP IT!" She declared, baring her teeth and charging forward.<br/><br/>None of the monkeys realized it until she let out battle cry. Then suddenly, all her friends and family got scared for her and ran after her. Even the heroes of the monkey kingdom lost their cool and went forward, trying to stop Amelia. Then she suddenly changed in appearance. Her size somehow increased, as well as her running speed, she gained a dress that stopped just before her ankles, and it had a shimmering blue color that split on both sides to expose her legs. Finally, her eyes shined an incredibly rich, bright blue as the flower morphed and combined with her ice powers. The dark armor noticed and swung its scythe at Amelia. Suddenly, the flower that latched onto Amelia shot up a shield that iced over thanks to Amelia. Then she felt a presence enter her body.<br/><br/>"DO NOT TOUCH MY PEOPLE." She loudly declared.<br/><br/>Soon, Amelia was bathed with a light all over her body as a vine entered her body. But it didn’t harm or kill her. In fact, it actually covered her entire body and made her stronger! The suit of armor started to cower slightly. Then it aimed for the monkeys and bloons, moving away from Amelia quickly.<br/><br/>"Perish." It said, trying to swing its scythe.<br/><br/>Before the first bloon was struck, the scythe was pulled back by vines that came from Amelia's hand, and it iced over as magic also covered it. Once it was completely covered, the scythe was smashed to pieces, harmless pieces. The suit of armor gasped in surprise and fear as it turned to Amelia.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"FOOL. YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME? YOU WILL SUFFER DEARLY FOR SUCH IMPUDENT BEHAVIOR."</span>
  </em>
</h1><p><br/>Amelia made good on her threat by stabbing the suit of armor with the flower she had attached to her, and vines overtook the suit of armor as it shrieked in pain. Then, magical swords manifested as the armor was encased with ice. When it was done, the swords charged through repeatedly until it was destroyed. Amelia glared at the distance, and she heard a voice as everything went black.<br/><br/>"Well? Do you see?" It asked.<br/><br/>Amelia didn't react much; she simply closed her eyes.<br/><br/>"I'm not the only one. Others will be involved, won't they?" She replied.<br/><br/>"Pretty smart, sweetcheeks."<br/><br/>"Thank you... honey."<br/><br/>As she finished replying, she truly woke up. She was still quite tired, but she knew what that dream was about.<br/><br/>"I need help..." She said.<br/><br/>Some of the bloons that were still in Amelia's igloo were still asleep. The ones that were awake left before Amelia woke up. Nonetheless, the ice monkey went downstairs, skipping her daily exercise as she cooked herself some food. She constantly had the dream on her mind. The flower meant something. She knew she would need help, but she couldn't think of who to get it from. Then, it came to her.<br/><br/>"Sarah and the other druids."<br/><br/>Amelia left her igloo without waking the other bloons that remained in her home and went straight for the forest Sarah was in. She searched frantically for where the druid was at, peering at the branches for signs. After ten minutes of no luck, she finally saw one.<br/><br/>"Good. Maybe Sarah's inside." She said, knocking on the trunk of the tree.<br/><br/>"Sarah? You in there?"<br/><br/>Soon she heard a groan from the tree, confirming there was a druid inside. It wasn't Sarah.<br/><br/>"Madame Amelia? What do you want?" Said the druid.<br/><br/>"Do you know a druid named Sarah? I need to speak to her."<br/><br/>The druid receded their head within the tree.<br/><br/>"Sarah! Madame Amelia wants to speak with you!"<br/><br/>Sarah walked out of the tree, rubbing her head because she had a headache.<br/><br/>"Dad, can't it... wait. Amelia?" She said.<br/><br/>Sarah walked around the tree to the source of her father's voice and Amelia really was standing there as well.<br/><br/>"Umm, Amelia... what's going on?"<br/><br/>"We need to talk." Amelia said, crossing her arms.<br/><br/>"Excuse me, Ma-"<br/><br/></p><h1>"ALONE."</h1><p><br/>Sarah's father stepped back into the tree, holding his hands back for fear of invoking Amelia's wrath or arrest capabilities.<br/><br/>"So what was it that you wanted from me, Amelia?" Sarah asked, looking away from her father as he disappeared into the tree trunk.<br/><br/>"Did you have a dream where you were being attacked by a suit of armor wielding a scythe?" Amelia asked, leaning against another tree.<br/><br/>Sarah shivered visibly, catching Amelia's attention. <em>Gotcha</em>, Amelia thought, keeping a straight face.<br/><br/>"Maybe?" Sarah answered nervously.<br/><br/>"Maybe? Are you sure you might have had such a dream? Or DID you have such a dream?"<br/><br/>Amelia was well versed in interrogation, but having to do it to her best friend made her feel a little guilty. She shook it off, reminding herself why she was doing this in the first place.<br/><br/>"Perhaps another vision crawled into that... forest of thought and memory."<br/><br/>Amelia was close to Sarah. She came from behind and started whispering in her ear as she held Sarah on her stomach.<br/><br/>"Look back, Sarah. You know you saw the truth. All I want is a confirmation."<br/><br/>Amelia kept being seductive to Sarah. Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She started letting out a few primal grunts, then a screech, and finally she collapsed onto the ground against the tree, panting heavily and smiling.<br/><br/>"I'm done." She said, feeling relaxed and satisified.<br/><br/>"Gross." Amelia said, somewhat weirded out by Sarah.<br/><br/>"Sorry, Amelia. So what did you really want?"<br/><br/>"The same thing I just asked you about."<br/><br/>"Ugh. Seriously? Is that all you came for?"<br/><br/>"The answer to what you're asking depends on your answer to my question."<br/><br/>Sarah sighed, now that she knew Amelia was being serious.<br/><br/>"Fine. But you can't tell anyone, Amelia."<br/><br/>"You know how I am with secrets."<br/><br/>"In that case, yes, I did have that dream. I saw a suit of armor trying to kill us, and you got in the way and detroyed it. You were huge, you were wearing some sort of dress, and why was there a flower attached to your arm?"<br/><br/>"Because it seems like I'm not the only one that needs to hone their powers. You might have to as well. I suggest you train with me every now and then. Might help the cause."<br/><br/>"I don’t think so, Amelia. I've seen you. Your training is pretty rigorous, and I don't think I can keep up with you."<br/><br/>"Relax. You don't have to be exact. It just helps if you work every muscle in your body, as well as use your powers."<br/><br/>"Really?"<br/><br/>"Frequent stimulation of your muscles allows you to control your powers more easily. It also makes it possible to keep control of them when you're emotionally charged, especially in a negative way."<br/><br/>"And who told you that bullshit?"<br/><br/>"My dad."<br/><br/>"Sorry."<br/><br/>"No, you're not. But you will be because it takes time to train yourself properly."<br/><br/>"Too long for me, I bet."<br/><br/>"So a week to start seeing some results is too long for you?"<br/><br/>"Nevermind."<br/><br/>"So, how about it? Try it out for me?"<br/><br/>"No. I bet your training is too rigorous for me."<br/><br/>"So, yoga, pilates, kickboxing or cardio for about an hour and a half each day is too rigorous for you?"<br/><br/>"Amelia, quit it. I'm not training with you, okay?"<br/><br/>"Okay, if you insist."<br/><br/>Amelia turned away from Sarah, facing the back to her home. She started swaying her hips as she walked away from Sarah. Suddenly, a voice popped into her head. She's watching you, babe. And she likes what she sees. It didn't take much for her to figure out that the voice came from Nocturnus, especially since he appeared only to her in front of her. She then bent over as if to pick something up, and she caught a glimpse of Sarah blushing at the view of her tail exposing her backside.<br/><br/>"Oh, nevermind. Thought I dropped something." She said, looking straight at Sarah innocently.<br/><br/>"Oh. It appears you've dropped something, Sarah. Let me get that for you."<br/><br/>Amelia walked back to Sarah. <em><strong>Use your natural assets, babe,</strong></em> Nocturnus said in her mind, hovering over her shoulder. Amelia hovered over Sarah's right shoulder, and raised her jaw back up, seeing it was lowered when Sarah was ogling her. She made sure to keep her breasts on Sarah's shoulder.<br/><br/>"Sarah, it's all right if you don't want to help. I'll just have to practice all on my own. You should see the squats I do in my living room. UP. CLOSE."<br/><br/>Sarah started straining to keep herself under control. Amelia was clearly not being fair with her.<br/><br/>"It makes me so hot and sweaty, and the way me chesticles bounce around... it's like they're saying 'touch me' or 'squeeze me' or 'hold me' or even 'bury your face between us, and don't take it out'. Silly thing, it is, isn't it?"<br/><br/></p><h3>
  <em>"OKAY, FINE! I'LL TRAIN WITH YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP TEASING ME LIKE THIS!"</em>
</h3><p><br/>Sarah covered her mouth, unable to believe how quickly she relented to Amelia's figure.<br/><br/>"Thanks!" Amelia replied, getting off of Sarah.<br/><br/>"On one condition!" Sarah added, trying to keep her nose from bleeding.<br/><br/>"What did you say, Sarah?"<br/><br/>"I said 'on one condition'."<br/><br/>"Hmph. Name it."<br/><br/>"You have to let me touch your big, beautiful boobs."<br/><br/>"All right. And since you're my friend, I'll even give you a little extra. You may touch my boobs not once, but as many times as you want for an uninterrupted 16 seconds. During that time, you may also touch them however you want with the exception of you grinding your snatch on me nips. I don't want your second mouth trying to suck on my titties, got it?"<br/><br/>"Deal. Deal. Now boobs, please. Please boobs!"<br/><br/>"Come to my place first. Then my boobs."<br/><br/>Amelia led Sarah away back to her house. It didn't take very long, but the second Amelia shut the door, Sarah slammed her face into Amelia's chest, namely her spot of agreement.<br/><br/>"Ow! Fuck, Sarah! Not so hard! You could break a rib!" Amelia said, feeling the harsh impact of Sarah headbutting her chest.<br/><br/>Sarah didn't care, though. She wanted Amelia's breasts to herself, and that's what she got for a little while.<br/><br/>"Nevermind. Time starts now."<br/><br/>Sarah started sucking on Amelia's areolas, licking the tip mainly. Then she rubbed her cheek across one of them. After that she licked the cleavage on Amelia's chest, and even squeezed her boobs together. Then she jiggled them much to her delight, seeing how bouncy they really were. It was clear Amelia was telling the truth. For the final five seconds, Sarah motorboated Amelia until Amelia pulled her head off.<br/><br/>"All right. Time's up, Sarah." She said, ending her part of the deal.<br/><br/>Sarah blushed at Amelia and tried to kiss her, but she ended up landing her lips on Amelia's hand as she did.<br/><br/>"Sarah, I held up my end of the deal. You hold up yours."<br/><br/>"Right. Sorry. Boobs are awesome." Sarah said, getting herself together finally.<br/><br/>"Glad you find something you like. Now let's go into the living room."<br/><br/>Sarah blushed as she followed Amelia, staring at her behind again, but noticing something off. She had ruffles around her tail, and she normally never has those. She wondered what Amelia was doing behind her back. She got suspicious, but she stopped thinking about it while they got started on warmups. Soon, Amelia was leading Sarah in giving her body a real stretch. They were bending over to touch their toes, they were raisng up their arms, they were even taking yoga positions that, to Sarah, was rather suggestive as she watched Amelia expose all of her curves. About an hour later, the traing finally stopped, and although Sarah was panting a great deal, she was happy that she got to watch Amelia the entire time, especially when she was doing calisthenics. <br/><br/>"See? That wasn't so bad, was it, Sarah?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"I guess not." Sarah said, blushing wildly as she caught her breath.<br/><br/>"Were you actually getting a workout, or were you just looking at my arse?"<br/><br/>"Both, actually. Mostly the workout part because I couldn't get a good enough angle for a long enough period of time."<br/><br/>"At lesst you participated."<br/><br/>"But I gotta admit, that could've gone worse."<br/><br/>"Yes. I could've been using your face as a seat cushion after or made you clean me with your tongue."<br/><br/>"That... would sound good... if I was THAT into you."<br/><br/>"So you don't want to lick me all over, and you don't want me sitting on your face?"<br/><br/>"Amelia, come on! I don't want to fuck you THAT much."<br/><br/>Both of them sighed, letting the air settle. Then they went to the kitchen to grab a drink and recuperate. As they sat there, Sarah kept thinking about the ruffles in the fur around the base of Amelia's tail. She also noticed how much more seductive Amelia had gotten. <em>What got into my friend? Why is she using her body to make me do what she wants? Is she...</em> Sarah stopped thinking about it as Amelia set down two cups of tea. She also took out something from the oven. It was crumpets.<br/><br/>"Really, Amelia? Crumpets?" Sarah complained, disappointed in what Amelia chose to snack on.<br/><br/>"Relax. My cheat day, it is. You never even tried them before. Go ahead, give them a shot."<br/><br/>After the crumpets cooled after about a minute and 30 seconds, Sarah tried one. She was somewhat impressed by how it tasted.<br/><br/>"Wow. Did you make these, Amelia?"<br/><br/>"Yep. Dad gave me the recipe. He gave me a lot of things. There is one thing he didn't give me, not that I wanted it from him."<br/><br/>"AMELIA! DID YOU JUST MAKE AN INCEST JOKE?!"<br/><br/>"NO, HE NEVER GAVE ME MY LAPTOP BACK. I broke the damn thing by accidentally freezing it to death."<br/><br/>"Oh, thank Eternus!"<br/><br/>"I thank him all the time."<br/><br/>"But wait. Why would you not want your dad to give you your laptop back, anyway?"<br/><br/>"The rotten little thing was old. Barely did a thing other than boot up. When it worked its best, I managed to play a game or two on it, but it was just too slow. After a long time of dealing with it, I finally got fed up and ended up destroying it by accident as I had a temper tantrum in me room. All in all, I think it's for the best. I never want to see it again."<br/><br/>"It was really that bad?"<br/><br/>"I was through with the thing always crashing on me when I needed it most. I just handed it to him and told him "I'm through with this pathetic excuse of technology always failing me in my time of need! KEEP THIS MISERABLE THING; I'M DONE WITH IT FOR GOOD!' For good reason, too. I found out that it was cheap because it was infected by a trojan."<br/><br/>"Oh."<br/><br/>Sarah and Amelia sat there in silence as they had the snack Amelia made for a couple of minutes. Then, an awkward silence filled the air as Sarah lied her head down on the table, but she quickly lifted it up, rememberjng it was made of ice.<br/><br/>"Ha. Forgot, didn't you?" Teased Amelia.<br/><br/>Sarah shot an irritated look at Amelia as she manifested some leaves and placed her shoulder on the table to rest her head. Then she made her move finally.<br/><br/>"Who are they, Amelia?" She asked bluntly.<br/><br/>"Who do you mean?" Amelia asked back.<br/><br/>"The person you're with."<br/><br/>"What are you talking about?"<br/><br/>"You've been fucking, Amelia. Haven't you?"<br/><br/>Amelia showed absolutely no emotion to Sarah's admittedly correct assumption, but internally, she was screaming in anxiety.<br/><br/>"No. But I have been using my lotion more often than usual."<br/><br/>"It's to fuck yourself at least, isn't it?"<br/><br/>"Yeah. It does what I need."<br/><br/><em>She's lying, but she's not making it obvious. Clever girl</em>, Sarah said to herself as she finished her snack and her tea.<br/><br/>"Well, what do you say I help you train your powers, Sarah?"<br/><br/>"Sure."<br/><br/>Amelia showed Sarah to the backyard, who continued to have her suspicions. Then she made some targets for the druid, with one being a huge, thick ice pillar.<br/><br/>"Okay. Good news, bad news. Good news, these targets won't give easily if you hit it certain ways. Bad news? One has got a weak spot. But it's in the center."<br/><br/>"What are you saying, Amelia?"<br/><br/>"I want to see how strong your power really is. If you can split this ice pillar in two, we'll be finished, and you can go home. If not... well, you can still go home, but you'll be trying again tomorrow. And you'll keep trying until it happens."<br/><br/>"That's all?"<br/><br/>"For now."<br/><br/>"Fine. Let's do this then."<br/><br/>Sarah got an overconfident smile, sure that Amelia went easy on her. The second she threw a thorn at the center of the pillar, she was immediately disappointed. She didn't think Amelia made the ice that thick. The only spoil she received was Amelia's immature snickering at Sarah's obvious failure.<br/><br/>"What are you laughing about, Amelia?"<br/><br/>"Either a pittiful attempt, or you simply holding back. Either way, that was funny."<br/><br/>"Go fuck yourself."<br/><br/>"I'll have you do that instead."<br/><br/>Sarah blushed and got enraged at the same time. She didn't know whether to either kiss her or kick her ass. Then she made a third option. She launched another thorn at the ice pillar. It still didn't break, but at least she penetrated the ice, even if it was only just one inch. It actually gave Sarah more rage than it relieved. Suddenly, her hands started glowing green, and her eyes had red aura coming out of them. She made a vine shoot out through the ground, and it slammed into the pillar hard and fast enough to come out the other side. Then she tried to squeeze the ice pillar to crush it, but it was just too strong. She pierced the weakpoint, but it wasn't enough. She made the vine retreat and stopped messing with it, completely out of breath.<br/><br/>"See? Not that bad. Could've done worse than that. You're already great. Maybe if you train with me more often, you can become stronger. But for now, let's go back inside." Amelia said, congratulating Sarah for her skills.<br/><br/>Once they went inside, Amelia took a seat on the living room floor. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.<br/><br/>"Amelia, what are you doing?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>"Meditation. Join me. Let yourself be completely immersed and fall into another plane of existence." Amelia replied, extending her hand to Sarah.<br/><br/>Sarah cautiously sat down next to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Good. Now, breathe in and out slowly and steadily, and close your eyes."<br/><br/>Sarah did that, but she got a little nervous.<br/><br/>"Um, Amelia, are-"<br/><br/>"Relax yourself."<br/><br/>Sarah got in a more comfortable state, and she somehow managed to relax completely. Both of them sat there, eyes closed and hands on either their feet or their knees. Suddenly, Sarah felt strange. In fact, she didn't feel anything at all. This was strange, considering that she was somehow manifesting a cocoon of wood around her with thorns on the outside. She became completely encased, and then it happened. She left the cocoon. Not through physical means, but spirtual means. Her soul left her body, just like Amelia's did. She didn't realize it until her spirit opened its eyes. Then, she saw Amelia's soul floating around her body, waiting for Sarah's to show up.<br/><br/>"Oh, good. You did what I said, Sarah." Said Amelia's astral projection.<br/><br/>"What's going on?! Are we dead?! Why are our tails hooked up to our bodies?!" Sarah asked, freaking out.<br/><br/>"Just stay calm, Sarah. What you're having right now is called an out of body experience. Right now, for the time being, you are no longer tethered through your physical self. What you see as me is really my astral projection. We're in the astral plane right now. And our tails? They're the tethers that keep us connected to our bodies. The second the tether is cut, we're out of our bodies for good, and we can pretty much do whatever. There is a side effect, however."<br/><br/>"Like?"<br/><br/>"As we are rigt now, we can't communicate with the living like this. We'd have to go back to our bodies for that. We should also steer clear of any wizard monkeys. They can detect astral projections, and they get real scared when it happens. Might snip the tethers and kill us by accident."<br/><br/>"Then let's just go back to our bodies before something bad happens."<br/><br/>"In a moment. I wanna show you something."<br/><br/>Amelia led Sarah out of the igloo and to the town square where she saw a huge library. It wasn't there normally, but because they were on a different plane of existence, it may as well have been material.<br/><br/>"Dude. What the fuck." Sarah said, staring at the building.<br/><br/>"Thing is, a lot of the denizens of this plane go here to learn about mortals. I go here to relax and read for a bit. It's here that I also learn some other possible ways to control and progress my powers. Expand their potential, so to speak. Here, I learned that I could manipulate my ice magic to turn it into a vehicle."<br/><br/>"So what, I can become more powerful if I come here and read more often?"<br/><br/>"Yes. Mentally, you won't know much because your body is still at my igloo and is certainly still on the material plane, but your soul NEVER forgets. It'll compensate to an extent what your body misses out on.<br/><br/>"Oh, so what you're saying is the second I learn something from here, it stays learned?"<br/><br/>"Something like that."<br/><br/>"Cool, but what should I be learning here?"<br/><br/>"Well, you seem to have a deep connection with plants. I know it's due to being a druid, but the thing is druids are capable of so many kore things than just talking to the plants and rocks. They can also command some control over weather, as well as summon a primal, wrathful wellspring of nature's fury."<br/><br/>"So if I come here, I can learn how to do those things?"<br/><br/>"Yes. You can."<br/><br/>"Then show me what to read."<br/><br/>"Follow me."<br/><br/>Amelia led Sarah into the library, and they both saw more monkeys, as well as some spirits. Amelia greeted some of them and they reciprocated it, with a select few staring at Sarah, who caught the glances and immediately felt out of place. One that looked similar to a chipmunk came up to Amelia with a watermelon slice.<br/><br/>"Hey Amelia, who's this lady next to ya? She ain't usually around these parts." It asked, taking a bite out of its fruit.<br/><br/>"Oh, her name's Sarah. She's with me. Don’t worry about it." Amelia replied, holding her hand close to Sarah to stop her from talking.<br/><br/>"Oh. Sorry. Just being careful. New people freak me out."<br/><br/>"Yes. I know about the one bear who fed you an entire ham, and you choked to death on it."<br/><br/>"Yeah, well I had it coming. Lost that bet, that's for sure."<br/><br/>"Amelia! Did you bring your friend here?!" Said a familiar voice.<br/><br/>Amelia turned around to see her mother looking at her with her arms crossed.<br/><br/>"Hi, mom. Yeah, I did." She said, embarrassed.<br/><br/>"Snowflake, you need to get her out of here. We can't have mortal people in the library unless they're dead."<br/><br/>"How do you know I'm dead, mum? I just crossed into the astral plane."<br/><br/>"Oh! I see! You two are meditating right now! All right, but try to limit it to one hour. Same goes for you, Sarah. Souls of the living don't like to stay out of their bodies for too long if they're still alive."<br/><br/>"Thanks, mum. Also do you know where the section for druids are?"<br/><br/>"Oh. Sarah's never been here before. Look for the magic class monkey section. It will be right next to primary class. Also, make the book turns green. If you get the wrong book, it will turn red and return to the bookshelf on its own. It will also prevent you from picking it up until you come baack here. Understand?"<br/><br/>"Yep! Thanks, Ms. Sandoval!" Sarah said, running off as Amelia grabbed her.<br/><br/>"Not so fast, or you might snip your tether, Sarah!" Said Amelia.<br/><br/>"Sorry..."<br/><br/>Amelia guided Sarah to the section Rosalyn pointed them to, who was watching her daughter with a smile and a sense of pride. Then she walked away as Amelia showed Sarah which books she could pick out. A step in the right direction, but very unorthodox. Nonetheless, it was needed at this point, and a druid who could learn what it took to assist Amelia would certainly increase their chances of survival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia and her friends and family are called to the castle to talk about how the bombs can be stopped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amelia reveals a secret about Jonah had about Quincy. There's also a cheap jab with innuendo later. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 10<br/><br/>Amelia showed Sarah which books she needed to pick up and read. Then the druid took one of the books. Like Rosalyn foretold, the book glowed green, confirming she made the right choice, and Sarah held the book as closely as possible while Amelia grabbed one for herself. Both of them took a seat at a table where no one was sitting. Amelia naturally started reading immediately, and she was very relaxed as she did it. Sarah, however, had a little trouble.<br/><br/>"Amelia, how do you find where you're supposed to learn the power or move you need?" She asked.<br/><br/>"Table of contents." Amelia said to the book, getting herself close enough for the book to register her command properly.<br/><br/>The book then made content appear, starting with the page Amelia mentioned.<br/><br/>"Okay, let's see. Wow, these all look pretty good. I don't know where to start." Sarah said, seeing the different chapters based on druids.<br/><br/>"Try your primary path, which happens to be based more around nature."<br/><br/>"Okay. Sharp roots. I can already do that. Poison tips. That's not much use, since that's only for regrowers. Ah! Here's a good one. Road of brambles."<br/><br/>Sarah turned to the page that she was looking for, but the book automatically brought her to the first "upgrade" of her "second path".<br/><br/>"What?! Thorn swarm?! I already know how to do this! Amelia, what's going on?!"<br/><br/>"It sometimes likes to start you where you're supposed to be. Before you get to where you want to go, you have to take the path that leads up to it. As such, first read the chapters that come before it. Then you'll see what you wanted to see."<br/><br/>"Fine. This better be worth it."<br/><br/>Sarah barely took 2 minutes to read the thorn swarm chapter because she already knew it; it was essentially nothing but a refresher. Then she turned to poison tips. It took her at least 5 minutes to handle it.<br/><br/>"Why put it just on the tip, though? Wouldn't it be better to make the thorns secrete the toxins all over the thorn?" She asked herself aloud.<br/><br/>"The toxins only affect bloons, and even then, they aren't acidic, so it can only affect regrowth bloons if it can pop or damage them with the tip. Having it all over the thorn would be useless." Amelia replied, not knowing Sarah wasn't talking to her.<br/><br/>Sarah groaned as she started the next chapter: sharp roots. She already knew this one as well, being that she could use vines to trap bloons or people in place for a little while. Then she saw one that she actually enjoyed seeing.<br/><br/>"Wait. What's this? Jungle's bounty? Amelia, what's this mean?"<br/><br/>"You don't know that one?" Amelia asked, surprised Sarah had no idea about it.<br/><br/>"No. What does it mean?"<br/><br/>"Read for yourself, and find out."<br/><br/>Sarah took a good look at what she was seeing. Then she was struck hard with curiosity. It took at least 15 minutes to read, but she was enticed by it nonetheless. She was amazed at how druids could connect with banana farms, even when they turned into other things. She found out that it was because of the origins that allowed druids to remain connected, even when banana farms were no longer <b><em><span class="u">just</span></em></b> banana farms.<br/><br/>"So THAT'S why dad says to connect with nature!"<br/><br/>Amelia shushed Sarah.<br/><br/>"Keep your voice down; you'll attract unnecessary attention." Amelia said, almost covering Sarah's mouth.<br/><br/>"Sorry."<br/><br/>Sarah was hooked on the book now. As she kept reading, she found out about a chapter that allowed her to grow trees almost instantly, as well as allowing them to tower into the sky. Then she learned how to make the trees incredibly wide and thick, surpassing even four feet wide. Such colossal plants amazed her, and took away 20 minutes of her time. She couldn’t continue though; Amelia tapped her shoulder.<br/><br/>"Sarah, I'm glad you like what you’re reading now, but I'm gonna need you to stop. We gotta go back to the material plane." She said reluctantly.<br/><br/>"But I just found out how to make plants animate!" Sarah said, not wanting to be torn away from her book.<br/><br/>"I know, but it's been 50 minutes, and mom said not to make it much longer than an hour. And it took 5 minutes to get here, so we need to go NOW."<br/><br/>"Right. Might get stuck here if we don't. Let's go."<br/><br/>Amelia and Sarah put the books back onto the shelves they belonged, and Sarah made a note to turn back to the page she was on as they left. Five minutes later, they were just in time. Striker Jones and Quincy were knocking at the door, with Ezili and Benjamin standing there on the sidelines.<br/><br/>"Shit. Wasn't expecting them here today. Let's get inside before they break down my door." Amelia said, rushing Sarah back to their bodies.<br/><br/>They managed to get back to the material plane into their bodies, just as Striker Jones kicked Amelia's door open. Well, more like blew it up.<br/><br/>"Amelia! There you are! What the hell's going on in here?!" He said, putting his mortar down on the wall.<br/><br/>"I was meditating with my best friend." Amelia said, acting confused.<br/><br/>She then looked to see Striker Jones completely destroyed her front door.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?! WHERE IS IT?!"</span>
  </em>
</h1><p><br/>"He... blew it up. We thought you were being attacked or worse." Quincy said, embarrassed.<br/><br/>"That doesn't make you privy to destroying my fucking house! What's important enough to warrant you to break my shit?!"<br/><br/>"<b><em><span class="u">THE KING WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! </span></em></b>Incidentally, he also wants to speak to us. And, sorry I broke your door. I'll pay to replace it." Striker said, looking away somewhat ashamed at the clear vandalism he performed.<br/><br/>"Fine. Let's go. Sarah, you go ahead. I'll find Jonah and dad."<br/><br/>Sarah held her hands up after she stood up and went with Striker Jones and Quincy.<br/><br/>"You made the right choice, Sarah. But don't worry. You're not in trouble. Still, come with us." Quincy said, signaling to Ezili that he and Jones had Sarah.<br/><br/>"Gwendolin, are Randall, Raymond and Theodore in your custody?" Ezili asked over her intercom.<br/><br/>"Got the magic classes! You heading to the palace?" Gwendolin answered over the intercom, leading the three on their way.<br/><br/>"We shall meet you there post haste."<br/><br/>Ezili turned off her intercom, and she followed Amelia to her family, but not before she informed Striker Jones and Quincy to take Sarah to the palace. <br/><br/>"Now let's go meet your father and brother to tell them what's happening." She said.<br/><br/>"You already know them both." Quipped Amelia.<br/><br/>"I know, but we still need you and your family to come to the palace."<br/><br/>"Why?"<br/><br/>"You know those two wizard monkeys that work at the temple? They have arrived, and they are meeting with the king."<br/><br/>"Not Shahra. Anyone but Shahra. I'll take fucking Artemis, just please don't make me talk to her."<br/><br/>"Bad blood?"<br/><br/>"Don’t compliment such chemistry."<br/><br/>"If you consider that a compliment, then you both must clash quite severely."<br/><br/>"For what it's worth, it's not ALL bad. She gave me a gun to pop white bloons, despite me not really needing it."<br/><br/>Ezili sighed as Amelia got to Jeremiah's igloo. She knocked on the door, and he opened up.<br/><br/>"Amelia, good... Ezili?! What are you doing here?!" Jeremiah asked, confused at what was happening.<br/><br/>"And why is there a voice saying what I'm doing?"<br/><br/>"Not so loud, you dumbass." Amelia whispered to me.<br/><br/>"I said 'not so loud!' Be quiet!"<br/><br/>"There is no voice you should be worried about, Mr. Lancaster-Sandoval." Ezili said, sharing Amelia's signal to me.<br/><br/>"What you should be worried about is the fact that his majesty has summoned you and your children to the palace."<br/><br/>"Ah. I dare say that IS something I ought to pay attention to. All right. Let's get Jonah and make our way over."<br/><br/>Jeremiah and Amelia went over to Jonah's igloo, and Amelia knocked on the door obscenely loud.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"JONAH, STOP WANKING TO THOUGHTS OF QUINCY WRECKING YOUR BUMHOLE, AND COME OUTSIDE! THE KING WANTS TO SEE US!"</span>
  </em>
</h1><p><br/>Jeremiah smacked the back of Amelia's head for saying that.<br/><br/>"Don’t say that again, Amelia!" He scolded.<br/><br/>"Sorry!"<br/><br/>Jonah practically threw his door open, ready to scream a lung out at Amelia.<br/><br/>"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY THAT, AMELIA?! I DON'T DO IT <b><em><span class="u">THAT</span></em></b> OFTEN!" He snapped, embarrassed at what Amelia said.<br/><br/>She just laughed, and Ezili admittedly snickered at what she was hearing.<br/><br/>"Great! Now you got the voodoo monkey laughing! Fuck you, Amelia!"<br/><br/>"That was payback. Don’t cross me unless you want me to do it again." Amelia said with an icy stare.<br/><br/>"Shut up, and let's go to the king already! The less we talk about this, the better."<br/><br/>"Wait, so you re-"<br/><br/>"NO! I WASN'T!"<br/><br/>"Okay, fine! Sorry, Jonah."<br/><br/>"Fuck off, and let's go."<br/><br/>Jonah angrily followed everyone to the palace.<br/><br/>About an hour later, they made their way to the outside of the castle.<br/><br/>"So, we're all here?" Asked Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"And ready to get the dignity beaten out of us? Yep." Replied Amelia.<br/><br/>"Good. You deserve it." Jonah said, still angry at Amelia.<br/><br/>Jeremiah smacked both Amelia and jonah in the back of their heads.<br/><br/>"Stop it, both of you. We're about-"<br/><br/>The doors opened up before Jeremiah could finish his sentence. Then came the guards.<br/><br/>"Excellent. You have all arrived. Come with us." Said one of the crossbow masters.<br/><br/>Amelia and company followed the guard into the castle and into the throne room. There, they met the king, alongside Artemis and Shahra, much to Amelia's annoyance. Shahra was none too happy about seeing Amelia again, either.<br/><br/>"Oh, look. The bunch of sinners have returned, waiting for forgiveness." Shahra said, craning her head up to look down at everyone.<br/><br/>"Fuck you too, Shahra." Amelia said, flipping her off with both hands.<br/><br/>"You have history with this monk, Amelia?" Jeremiah asked, crossing his arms in curiosity.<br/><br/>"Yes, and it's worse than what I used to have with RJ. At least he still respected me to an extent."<br/><br/>King Ezekiel groaned, not wanting to hear any clashing of the verbal variety.<br/><br/>"Please be silent, and follow me to my conference room." He said, heading down a hallway.<br/><br/>Amelia groaned as everyone else followed silently. It took a good five minutes, but they made it there. When they all pooled inside, everyone grabbed a chair at a round table, with King Ezekiel and Queen Melissa sitting at the spots reserved for them.<br/><br/>"Excellent. You have all made an endeavor to arrive. Now I suppose you wish to know why we have summoned you." Said the queen.<br/><br/>"Yes please, your majesty." Said Jeremiah.<br/><br/>"What is your command, your highness?" Asked Ezili.<br/><br/>"What bothers beautiful queen?" Asked Pat Fusty.<br/><br/>"Simple. There are two generals that rule territories that we do not own. And we have just found out that their scientists are working on incredibly powerful nuclear bombs." Said Queen Melissa.<br/><br/>"To make things worse, we have found out just how powerful the bombs could be. Benjamin, if you would." Said King Ezekiel. <br/><br/>Benjamin nervously and cautiously put a flash drive into his holographic displayer and revealed the schematics of the bombs that were being built. Everyone but Amelia was confused. She was quivering on the inside.<br/><br/>"So... I know it's kinda... I.... um-"<br/><br/>"Spit it out, man!" Chided Captain Churchill as he interrupted Benjamin.<br/><br/>"According to what I've been observing about these bombs, there is some good news and bad news. The good news, they are so powerful, it will PERMANENTLY solve our bloon problem forever."<br/><br/>The heroes that weren't privy to what Amelia said back then were cheering. Ray, Theo and Jeremiah let out a satisfied utterance.<br/><br/>"The bad news? We might all die from it."<br/><br/>The applause immediately stopped. Everyone that wasn't immediately scared became that way, sharing small exchanges of words, some of them confirming Amelia was telling the truth.<br/><br/>"What's worse is that we're frequently getting reports that there are bloons that haven't been attacking. And even worse is that they can even talk now! I've been freaking out about it for the past three days!"<br/><br/>"Calm down, Ben." Said Obyn Greenfoot.<br/><br/>"I am certain that if we all link our minds, we can find a more peaceful outcome."<br/><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"The bloons are capable of speech now. Now that they can communicate with us, perhaps the best idea is simply a way of diplomacy. We would simply need to convince the bloons to leave our planet. Therefore, the bombs will no longer serve a purpose, rendering the relatively useless."<br/><br/>"That's called a quick fix. The bombs are still there, and who's to say they won't try to hold us hostage?" Mentioned Sarah.<br/><br/>"Damn. I should've known that wouldn't be a viable option."<br/><br/>"Well, at least you had an idea."<br/><br/>"Yes, it's good that we're thinking about diplomacy, but it's possible we have our eyes on the wrong side. We should go to the places where the bombs are being made and shut down the operations." Suggested RJ.<br/><br/>"Can't. Security's too tight." Said Benjamin.<br/><br/>"Like Churchill's backside when he goes out to drink with us?" Mentioned Gwendolin.<br/><br/>Everybody but Artemis and Shahra laughed at the comment; Jereimah stiffled himself to simple snickers.<br/><br/>"Not here, please. Not now." Requested Artemis.<br/><br/>"Well, what if we try and persuade the bomb makers to stop their production on the bombs?" Suggested Theo.<br/><br/>"Well, well. The little sinner homosexual has a point." Shahra said with acid on her tongue.<br/><br/>"Shahra!" Scolded Artemis.<br/><br/>"Sorry. Anyway, that is, admittedly, a very good idea, despite other... options. However, I have a better idea."<br/><br/>"We should form a powerful and planet sized shield to prevent the bombs from being effective." Amelia said, cutting her off before she could suggest anything.<br/><br/>Everybody but Sarah and everyone who heard Amelia's plan beforehand gasped in shock at what Amelia suggested.<br/><br/>"Are you crazy?! That's impossible! No amount of money would ever be enough to form a planetary shield!" The queen and king said, clearly shaken by Amelia's proposal.<br/><br/>"With all due respect, your majesties, who said we would use money to erect the shield? We could use our natural assets."<br/><br/>"That is a terrible idea, Madame Amelia! You of all people sho-"<br/><br/>"Actually, your majesties, it's a brilliant idea!" Benjamin interrupted, supporting Amelia's claims.<br/><br/>"Excuse me, Benjamin?!" The king said, unable to believe what he heard.<br/><br/>"My apologies for the interruption your majesties, but to be honest, Amelia has a brilliant idea! The only problem is it's almost impossible! In order to erect a shield powerful enough to nullify the bombs' effects, you would need to erect one that not only covered the entire planet, but also became fortified with at least fifteen feet of thickness! And it would have the stretch across the entire planet, as well as cover it along at least the mesosphere of the planet. That's where it would be most effective."<br/><br/>Being produced this new option, alongside some plausible evidence of it being successful, the king and queen quickly calmed down and sat back in their chairs.<br/><br/>"Madame Amelia. We are sorry for our... less than reputable tone." Apologized the queen.<br/><br/>"Yes. Now let us listen to any other options that are present in this room." Said the king.<br/><br/>"Your majesties, I have an idea. Now that I'm free to speak." Shahra said, throwing a middle finger to Amelia, who reciprocated it two-fold.<br/><br/>"You see, it is the Sun God's will to protect this planet. I shall gain the power it takes to save our world. But it will require a sacrifice."<br/><br/>"What kind of sacrifice?" Asked the king.<br/><br/>"It's not 'what kind of sacrifice' that matters. Moreover, WHO will be the sacrifice. Namely, Amelia."<br/><br/>All of Amelia's family and friends gasped in terror. Jeremiah and Jonah held Amelia in fear; RJ and Sarah stood in front of the Sandovals, intending to protect Amelia at all costs. Gwendolin brandished her firegun.<br/><br/>"Why my snowflake, miss..."<br/><br/>Jeremiah stopped himself, realizing he didn't know Shahra's name.<br/><br/>"Shahra." The female wizard monkey replied, revealing her name to Jeremiah. <br/><br/>"Right. Why my daughter?"<br/><br/>"Simple, Mr. Lancaster-Sandoval. Your daughter is the most powerful ice monkey in existence. And seeing that she has clearly only become more powerful over the years, she has a truly fine soul, one that must be collected so that the Sun God will smile upon me, and grant me the power it will take to protect this planet. All it will take is her death."<br/><br/>Amelia rolled her eyes, clearly not caring about whether she lives or dies. The king and queen became conflicted. They didn't want to sell Amelia up the river Styx. Then everybody else spoke out.<br/><br/>"You can't have her!" Pat shouted, slamming his fist on the table.<br/><br/>"Pat's right. You don't get to kill my sister for your plans!" Jonah said, becoming protective of Amelia.<br/><br/>"My best friend has gotten me through thick and thin. She's gotten all of us through thick and thin." Sarah said, standing up for her.<br/><br/>"She protected us when we couldn't protect ourselves, and she helped me get out of a horrible home life with someone that treated me horribly." RJ remembered, feeling his tears strike at him with the memories of his past.<br/><br/>"And just who, pray tell, did she possibly help you escape from?" Asked an overconfident Shahra.<br/><br/></p><h2>
  <em>"The misogynistic asshole I was forced to call my father."</em>
</h2><p><br/>Shahra immediately felt her chest tighten the second she heard the words "my father" go through her ears. She started breathing with a lot of difficulty, and she saw images of her father trying to speak to her again, longing for her forgiveness. She darted her eyes around the room to face the images, seeing nothing but the source of her trauma as she kept facing herself to keep an eye on her figments.<br/><br/>"No, dad. Please. Please don't. I don't want you to touch me." She mumbled audibly, getting the attention of everyone.<br/><br/>Everyone saw how Shahra was acting. They were starting to get scared for her.<br/><br/>"Oi. Is she going bonkers? And what about her dad?" Jonah said recklessly.<br/><br/>"No! Please! I don't want it, dad! PLEASE NO!"<br/><br/>Shahra took out her gun and started shooting at the hallucinations, which prompted everyone to get under the table except for Artemis. She saw that Artemis was the only one around, and the image of her mother beating Artemis swarmed around her brother.<br/><br/>"NO! ARTEMIS! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!"<br/><br/>Shahra screamed as she fell to the floor and thought she was being forcibly held down. She kept screeching and hollering, trying to squirm her way free of imaginary bondage. She clawed her way to Artemis to try and protect him. Or at least what she thought was Artemis. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her ankles, and she thought it was her father trying to rape her again. She kept trying to wriggle out of the grip, crying madly as she did.<br/><br/>"Please! Not the naughty stick, daddy! I promise I'll be good! I PROMISE!"<br/><br/>Shahra became a quivering, crying mess as the pulling stopped. What she thought was her father trying to rape her was actually Artemis pulling her away from everyone to keep them from getting hurt by her. Then he held her to his chest and rubbed her head.<br/><br/>"Shahra. Shahra, it's me, Artemis. I'm here. Mom and dad are gone. It's okay. It will be okay." Artemis said, trying to soothe her.<br/><br/>"Please not the naughty stick. Anything but the naughty stick. It's so painful in my kitten." Shahra said, recoiling from the PTSD episode.<br/><br/>"It's okay. Dad can't use the naughty stick inside you anymore. He can't. He's dead."<br/><br/>Shahra kept shivering as everybody else slowly came out from under the table. RJ couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for accidentally causing someone to have an episode of PTSD and throw off the focus. They all sat back in their chairs except for Shahra and Artemis, who sat in the corner, keeping to themselves.<br/><br/>"Umm... Artemis? What... happened to Shahra to make her act out like that?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"She was raped when she was 11 years old by our... parent. I was beaten by our mother when I was younger, but we both are still scarred by the abuse. Me physically, and Shahra mentally." Artemis replied, keeping Shahra close as she cried it out while shivering.<br/><br/>Everyone felt bad for Shahra and Artemis. Striker and Churchill came up to Artemis and placed their hands on his shoulder as a sign of respect.<br/><br/>"Sorry to hear that, son. Did ya get away from them?" Striker Jones asked, sending his condolences.<br/><br/>"It wasn't easy. Our parents would've had us dead to rights if they hadn't forgotten to lock the front door after our absolute worst day of all. Mother beat me hard enough to leave a permanent scar on my body; father raped Shahra harshly enough to cause her to nearly blackout, and she bled a great deal while he did. So we gathered what we had and snuck out. By the time our parents found out, they knew where to find us, but before they could do anything, they were caught red-handed. They saw the injury mother inflicted unto me, and they clearly saw all the bruises Shahra had, especially around her... ahem, unmentionable area."<br/><br/>"Sorry to hear that, son. Did they go to prison?" Asked Captain Churchill.<br/><br/>"They were both executed. Remember, your majesty?"<br/><br/>"Yes, and I still wish I didn't to this day." Admitted the king.<br/><br/>"They're dead? Well, they're lucky! Because they would not want us to catch them alive!" Ray said, speaking ill of the deceased, which was unusually welcome since the dead shouldn't be spoken ill of under normal circumstances.<br/><br/>"Look. I'm sorry your childhood was so awful. But that doesn't give Shahra permission to be so harsh to others." Amelia said, being tough but fair.<br/><br/>"You are correct, Madame Amelia. Forgive her. Her mind is not always her own anymore."<br/><br/>Shahra finally stopped shivering so much, and she was able to speak normally again.<br/><br/>"Sorry... brother. Didn't me-"<br/><br/>"I know." Interrupted Artemis.<br/><br/>"Father... is gone."<br/><br/>Shahra stood up slowly and walked toward the door.<br/><br/>"So... my plan... are any of you on board?" She asked, still shaken but trying to concentrate on the matter at hand before she had her panic attack.<br/><br/>Everyone else had a small debate for about 10 seconds.<br/><br/>"No." They all declared unanimously.<br/><br/>"Then I hope that all of you are ready to burn, especially Amelia."<br/><br/>Shahra shook as she walked out of the room with Artemis who closed the door behind them. The second it happened, she broke down in tears in the arms of her brother. Everyone looked away from the door awkwardly except Amelia; she simply stared blankly away.<br/><br/>"Gross." She uttered.<br/><br/>"What's gross about it? Her brother's just comforting her." Asked Jeremiah.<br/><br/>"Dad, if Artemis was just trying to comfort her after she had a bad experience, or an embarrassing moment, that's one thing. But did any of you notice how close they were to each other?"<br/><br/>"Amelia, ple-"<br/><br/>"If you ask me, they're doing a terrible job at hiding it. But I can't really blame them. After all, for far too long, all they had were each other, so it's natural for them to lean on each other and frequently spend time each other."<br/><br/>"Amelia, stop it."<br/><br/>"Fine."<br/><br/>"Now that you mention it, they do seem very close for siblings. Any closer, and it'd be illegal."<br/><br/>"Not illegal, just gross and taboo."<br/><br/>"Silence!" Demanded Queen Melissa.<br/><br/>Amelia and Jeremiah immediately silenced themselves.<br/><br/>"The point is we now have some possible options to save this kingdom, and quite possibly the planet. Now first and foremost, we should try the diplomatic approach. Regardless of whether the bloons can speak to us or not, telling them to leave our planet is clearly out of the question. It seems they have settled here, and they would likely cause trouble on other planets with sustainable life if they were required to leave. However, if we simply called a meeting to the generals, perhaps someone could persuade them to shut down their development program. Who do you believe would be a good candidate to work out some possible negotiations?"<br/><br/>Everybody but Amelia immediately raised their hands, saying "NOT IT!" as loudly as possible.<br/><br/>"Well, it looks like my little sis is the only one to do it. This is kinda all your fault anyway if you really think about it, Amelia." Jonah said, trying to shift blame for no good reason.<br/><br/>"You're bending me over the barrel for earlier, aren't you?" Amelia said, irritated by Jonah's immature move.<br/><br/>"I don’t know what you're talking about. Are you sure anything like that happened?"<br/><br/>"Just becuse your sister revealed an embarrassing truth about you doesn't mean she must go on her own." Ezili said, giving Amelia a leg up.<br/><br/>"However, she is a knight, and it would be rather beneficial if she at least participated in negotiations."<br/><br/>"Well, who do you propose go with her, then?"<br/><br/>"Either you or your father."<br/><br/>"Nope."<br/><br/>"Well, someone has to go with me! You know how I get with that type of thing!" Amelia said, hoping for some help.<br/><br/>"Well... Sarah and I could go." Suggested RJ.<br/><br/>"Good idea! RJ and Sarah can come with me! We'll just need to find some transportation to where they are, and we-"<br/><br/>"Actually, with negotiations, they'll be brought here for it. You won't need transportation." Said King Ezekiel.<br/><br/>"Really, your majesty?"<br/><br/>"Yep. In fact, you'll all be here for the negotiations.  Let's just hope they can see to reason."<br/><br/>"Not to be petty, but they're the ones who got dumb enough to leave our kingdom, so I'm pretty sure they don't even know what the word means."<br/><br/>"Good one, but try to be careful when they show up. We can't have any misplaced words derailing anything."<br/><br/>"I'll do my best, your majesty."<br/><br/>"Oh, good. They'll be here tomorrow."<br/><br/>Everyone immediately became surprised. Amelia had a small bout of anger course through her as her hands iced over slightly.<br/><br/>"Tomorrow. All right. Then maybe we should leave, my king."<br/><br/>"Excellent idea. You are all free to go."<br/><br/>Amelia and company quickly left the king and queen alone in the conference room, making the way out of the castle and out of their earshot. All of them sighed in relief, even the king and queen, and they all had the same thought.<br/><br/>"We are fucked." Everybody said.<br/><br/>"There's no way I can convince them to stop making the bombs." Amelia said as she slumped down onto the ground.<br/><br/>"Why did I suggest talking to the generals?" Theo asked himself aloud.<br/><br/>"Don’t beat yourself up! At least you didn't think about talking to the very species we hate to try and get them to leave!" Obyn said, making a wooden post and punching a hole through it.<br/><br/>"Ugh! Everybody shut up, and think of what to say to these idiots. There's gotta be something to make them stop their bullshit." Gwendolin said, annoyed at the situation.<br/><br/>"As stupid as they were to leave the kingdom, you think they're reasonable? We'd have to threaten to destroy their government first, and even then, we still get shafted! There's no way out!" Said Benjamin.<br/><br/>"Correction: no DIPLOMATIC way out." Said Ezili.<br/><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"Amelia, your idea of a planetary shield, it is a good backup plan, but it needs backup itself, so you'll need to train and get stronger."<br/><br/>"Already on it."<br/><br/>Everybody sighed as they all left for home. No one had high hopes for negotiations,  not even the king and queen. But because it was the only option that didn't involve violence or expenditure of power and abilities, it seemed worth a try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Negotiations break down thanks to Striker Jones, and the fallout begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's some foreshadowing at the end for something important. Can you figure out what it is?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 11<br/><br/>Amelia went back to her igloo, but she was followed by everybody else. She was about to try and open the door, but she remembered that Striker Jones blew it to smithereens! She groaned as she created another door that was made of ice. She looked back when she was finished with a glare at Striker, who was still feeling guilty about it.<br/><br/>"Everybody get inside. We need a plan." She said, opening her newly reformed door.<br/><br/>She then waved everybody inside before heading in herself. Jeremiah and Jonah made themselves some chairs, but everyone else but RJ and Amelia herself sat on what Amelia already had; Amelia and RJ just hovered above the ground by mere inches.<br/><br/>"All right. So what are we going to say to those dumbass generals?" Asked Benjamin. <br/><br/>"Well, first things first. We keep the 'code cunt' out of tryi-"<br/><br/>"JONAH! ENOUGH WITH THE 'CODE CUNT' BULLSHIT!" Amelia and Jeremiah yelled, interrupting Jonah.<br/><br/>"Sorry."<br/><br/>"If you're done being an ass, let's hear your suggestion." Said Sarah.<br/><br/>"Right. Now I really do reccomend that Benjamin stay out of negotiations. They might not take very kindly to him. They need someone with a position of power or someone of renoun, like Amelia, to take the first broadside."<br/><br/>"Good, but what's Amelia gonna say to them?" Asked RJ.<br/><br/>"That depends on whether we deal with both at the same time, or just one at a time." Answered Striker Jones.<br/><br/>"Don’t take this personally Striker, but you can't speak while we talk during the meeting." Said Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"What?! Why not?!"<br/><br/>"Because every time you try and negotiate with an official, you ruin it by being too harsh!" Quincy said, recalling the many times negotiations broke down because of Jones.<br/><br/>"Oh yeah?! Name one time!"<br/><br/>"You forgot about the orangutans already?!" Ezili reminded, visibly upset.<br/><br/>"You insulted their leader, and then you decided it wasn't good enough, so you told them to take the culture they have and throw it away!"<br/><br/>"See?! Ezili gets it!" Said Quincy.<br/><br/>"Then why are they on good terms with us now?" Asked Striker.<br/><br/>"Because thankfully Gwendolin pulled through and said your attitude isn't how all monkeys act!"<br/><br/>"And it took a lot of convincing. AND I bought some of their stuff before. Those dreamcatchers and that peacepipe actually worked out pretty well." Admitted Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"What was in it?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>"Weed. Plenty of weed."<br/><br/>"Must've been some pretty good stuff."<br/><br/>"It was. Thankfully, after a little smoke and toke, they calmed down and agreed to peace."<br/><br/>Striker was standing while he was listening, but he sat back down, pouting in disappointment.<br/><br/>"Any other requests, Striker 'Blowhard'? Or are you gonna keep your mouth shut?" Asked a sarcastic Quincy.<br/><br/>Striker didn't bother dignifying that with an answer.<br/><br/>"Better. Now these generals are like Striker and Churchill combined, so we gotta have more reasonable people lead through the first part."<br/><br/>"Great, but what do we mention?" Asked Theo.<br/><br/>"The fact that they're taking this a bit too far. Yeah, the bloons need to die, but that doesn't make it okay to put other people's lives at risk."<br/><br/>"Yeah, let's tell a couple of generals that have been excommunicated from our kingdom and tell them some safer alternatives to two bombs that will solve our bloon problem and create more lethal problems. Get real, Quincy. We lose, no matter what path we take. Maybe convincing them to stop with making the bombs will keep us alive, but we still have bloons to deal with, and we're all still in danger."<br/><br/>"Well, would you rather be killed off by radiation or simply sentient creatures? Which problem has more permanent consequences?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Well, the radiation, no doubt." Benjamin said, bringing up a chart.<br/><br/>"To know why, I hacked into their systems and found a video, which confirmed my absolute worst nightmare. They're using something named 'the heart of Blastapopoulos', or at least that's what they called it."<br/><br/>"Not possible. Monkeys have been trying to use that for those ground zero bombs, and because too many scientists died from it, it's never been done successfully." Ray said, showcasing his knowledge of weapons of war.<br/><br/>"That's how it used to be. But now... let's just say they found a loophole to do it right."<br/><br/>"How?"<br/><br/>Benjamin showed the video to everyone. Ray felt mortified.<br/><br/>"Oh. That's how."<br/><br/>"That's right. They have wizard monkeys do it instead, since their magic renders them invincible against it for a short time. But that's literally just coming from the heart itself. Even if they just used magic to do it, it won't work forever. There comes a point in which even the magic no longer saves them from the radiation. When that happens, the magic backfires on the wizard monkey and causes them to electrocute themselves. If that's used on the bomb, and it detonates, the radiation will be too much for even the wizard monkeys to handle, and it'll kill them."<br/><br/>"And what about RJ?"<br/><br/>Benjamin stopped talking as he showed a video. Apparently, a scientist caught a super monkey, and they used it to conduct an experiment. Seemingly, a large dose of radiation did nothing but make the super monkey tired and lethargic. Then the dose was raised from large to fatal. Soon, the super monkey in question ended up coughing up blood. It screeched in pain repeatedly until it ended up having a seizure so violent, it ended up twisting its neck around. The neck snapped, and the super monkey died. RJ looked away tearfully, and Theo held him to his chest, both of them terrified by what they saw.<br/><br/>"Well, I think my nightmares will be made of something else tonight." Sarah said, traumatized by the video.<br/><br/>"I know. Excuse me."<br/><br/>Benjamin quickly went to a trashcan Amelia had, and threw up. He was at it for a minute. Then he went back to the living room after rinsing his mouth out.<br/><br/>"You okay?" Asked Ezili.<br/><br/>"No. I lost my lunch. And I'm gonna lose my dinner tonight." Replied Benjamin.<br/><br/>"No matter what happens, the second those bombs go off, it won't take any prisoners. We're doomed." Theo said as he became unable to see another way out.<br/><br/>"We may all be doomed! But those generals can have their scientists stop production if they have a good enough reason."<br/><br/>"Alright! Enough of this! We're not getting anywhere, so let's just... go back to our homes. I'm sure we can think of something tomorrow." Gwendolin said, fed up with the lack of progress.<br/><br/>Everybody groaned, but they reluctantly did as she said. They all left for the day, thinking about the situation at hand. Peaceful slumber was fleeting for most of them, especially Amelia, Sarah and RJ, but at least they got some.<br/><br/>The next day was met with fear and tension aplenty. While Amelia slept, some bloons snuck in because of nightmares they had. And just so you know, YES, BLOONS DO GET NIGHTMARES. Anyway, Amelia didn't mind much; she was expecting some to come inside. She wasn't aware that half of her room would be filled with bloons, however. Some woke up as they heard Amelia doing the same with yawns. The ones that did clamored around her in fear, shaking visibly.<br/><br/>"Stay calm. I'm already a nervous wreck. I can't have you blowing your covers. Get out of here before someone catches you." She said quietly.<br/><br/>The bloons left as silently as they could and as quickly as they could. Then Amelia took to her normal routine, but just as she opened her front door, she was met by her father and Gwendolin. She jumped a little, not expecting them.<br/><br/>"It's time." Jeremiah said, trying to keep a calm demeanor.<br/><br/>"It's okay if your scared, dad. I am too." Amelia confessed, giving her dad a hug.<br/><br/>"At least I don't have to hide it from you, snowflake."<br/><br/>Everyone met up and went to the palace, and as they were let inside by the guards, they saw two generals, both of them looking similar to Striker Jones, with the biggest differences being in their clothes and how they carried themselves. One had no facial hair at all, and the other had a fully grown beard that tapered at the edge of their chin. They both, however, had a gray variant of Striker's oufit, but neither had any medals on it. They also looked at Amelia, intrigued by how she looked.<br/><br/>"Salutations. Are you the one known as Madame Amelia?" Asked the bearded monkey.<br/><br/>"Yes, sir." Amelia replied, entering a salutary stance.<br/><br/>"At ease, madam. My name is General Leroy Bannister."<br/><br/>"And my name is General Malcolm Fauntleroy." Said the other general.<br/><br/>"A honor to meet you for the first time."<br/><br/>"Likewise for the both of you, generals. Now enough idle chitchat."<br/><br/>"Straight to business, I like that. Let's go." General Leroy suggested, heading further inside.<br/><br/>Everyone else in the group followed behind Amelia. With baited breath, they saw the king and queen with a straight face, opening the door to the king's conference room. Then they all pooled inside except for General Malcolm, who requested he wait until Leroy was finished first. The king casted a spell that turned the room completely soundproof, as well as covered the room enough to where no one could see in or out of it, with the obvious exception of RJ. They all sat down, ready to try their hands at a more diplomatic solution.<br/><br/>"Now then, it has come to my attention that I have done something in my regime that you all believe isn't exactly conducive for my citizens, as well as your subjects." Leroy said, taking the first broadside.<br/><br/>"Yes. More specifically, it's about a method of destroying the bloons that you seem to be working on." Benjamin mentioned, bringing up a hologram of the bomb.<br/><br/>"Of course it is. That's what it's all about isn't it? That's what it's always been about. The bloons. Their destruction. The damage they do to our fragile social hierarchy. That's why I'm having my scientist make the bombs: so we can eradicate them and make sure they never have to harm our infrastructure again. Our lives are at stake here. I'm not certain about what other options we have. And to make things worse, I've gotten thousands upon thousands of my people telling me that apparently, they can talk now! At first, I thought it was mass hysteria, and then I realized it. The bloons are evolving.  Evolving into something that eventually, we won't be able to control. That's why I told my best men to make the bomb: to solve that problem before it becomes one. Do you understand?"<br/><br/>"I can understand from your viewpo-"<br/><br/>"Let me handle this." Striker Jones said, interrupting Benjamin and pushing him aside.<br/><br/>"Are you out of your goddamn mind, making a bomb like this?! Do you know what fire you're playing with?! Huh?! Do you?!"<br/><br/>Striker got aggressive with his negotiation technique. Amelia started getting extremely angry. Clearly she had her father's temper with her, who was also losing his cool. General Leroy was not amused.<br/><br/>"Who the fuck do you think you are, telling me what to do?!" Leroy shot back.<br/><br/>"I'm the son of a bitch that's trying to pull your ass out of the fucking fire before you burn to death!" Striker said, standing up on the table and pointing a finger at him.<br/><br/>"Well, you won't need to do that for me! Pull your own damn self out! You just cost these fine people a deal! Good bye!"<br/><br/>Leroy left without another word, and all the Sandovals were ready to beat Striker Jones for his stupidity. The queen and Ezili erected a forcefield to stop all of them from doing something they'd regret.<br/><br/>"Stay calm, Madame Amelia. Same goes for your family." Said the queen.<br/><br/>"Only one bomb is confirmed. If the second can be dismantled, we still have a chance." Reminded Ezili.<br/><br/>Amelia and her father and brother calmed down just enough to sit back down. Amelia was still very angry at Striker.<br/><br/>"We better. Or there's gonna be hell to pay." She warned.<br/><br/>General Malcolm entered the room as the air settled.<br/><br/>"So my associate has decided to go through with the bomb. So tell me why I should listen to any of you." He said, sitting down.<br/><br/>Amelia tried to speak, but Striker Jones covered her mouth before she could say anything.<br/><br/>"It's fine. This knucklehead doesn't stand a chance." He assured, only enraging her even further as he let go.<br/><br/>"Listen. You know what you're doing ain't even ethical. Using nuclear bombs to wipe out those bloons? At least the ones we use don't have any lasting effects on the environment!  This one, you're gonna kill innocent people with! So you need to dismantle that bomb before you lose everything to your dumbass ideals!"<br/><br/>Malcolm, as expected, didn't take this lightly. He was offended enough to get violent, punching Striker in the face. Amelia smiled at that, but her father was ready to pounce.<br/><br/>"There's one I can afford to lose. Because I'm not changing my mind now. As for you, King Ezekiel and Queen Melissa, I hope you have good bomb shelters." Malcolm said, leaving in a huff.<br/><br/>By the time both generals left the place, Amelia was ready to slaughter Striker Jones violently.<br/><br/>"Permission to kill this DUMBASS?!" She said as the room got colder.<br/><br/>"Don’t you dare." Said the king.<br/><br/>"May I at least beat him up, your majesty?!"<br/><br/>Amelia held Striker Jones in place, ready to punch the living daylights out of him.<br/><br/>"Amelia, you don't get to do that!"<br/><br/>Amelia was about to reluctantly let go of Striker. Suddenly, the king immobilized the general.<br/><br/></p>
<h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"UNLESS I GET FIRST SHOT!"</span>
  </em>
</h1>
<p><br/>Amelia gladly and vengefully held Striker Jones in place.<br/><br/>"You take the first swing, my king! My queen, you can have the next one!"<br/><br/>"Good! A little respect is what I chiefly needed!"<br/><br/>King Ezekiel smacked Striker in the face hard enough to throw him over the table. Then the queen choked him out. <br/><br/>"What made you think it was a good idea to take over negotiations, you fucking idiot?!" She said, ready to impale him.<br/><br/>"I thought they were pushovers! There's no-"<br/><br/>Queen Melissa threw Striker Jones in the air and kicked him towards Amelia, who then landed her fist in a very particular spot that was sensitive and painful. Striker fell to the ground, holding that spot in excruciating pain.<br/><br/>"You... didn't have to go that far!" He squeaked out in tears.<br/><br/>"I don’t give a fuck, you little pissant! You ruined everything, you lousy piece of shite!" Amelia said, blowing up on Jones.<br/><br/>"Amelia, stop it!" Jeremiah demanded.<br/><br/>"I want a turn!"<br/><br/>Amelia threw Striker Jones to Jeremiah, who jabbed in the stomach. He then fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath, and Jeremiah grabbed him by the tail and slammed him onto the table with enough force to break it! Striker was in extreme pain, but he managed to make it through, especially without any broken bones and whatnot! The king healed Striker Jones, and then quickly let everyone else have a go at him. No one but Ezili stepped up to the plate. She completely lost her calm demeanor and grabbed Striker violently by his collar. She then smacked his head against the door hard enough and enough times to give him a bloody nose.<br/><br/>"We told you NOT to interfere with the negotiations!" She shouted in his ear.<br/><br/>She then levitated a chair and smacked him all over with it.<br/><br/>"We told you NOT to open your fucking mouth!"<br/><br/>She then used her magic to cause him to feel pain all over his body.<br/><br/></p>
<h1>
  <b>"BUT MOST OF ALL, WE TOLD YOU NOT TO EVEN <span class="u">THINK</span> ABOUT BEING A FUCKING SHITHOLE TO THEM!! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU COMMIT GENOCIDE BY PISSING THEM OFF!! SO YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS, AND HOPE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY OUT OF THIS UNLESS YOU'RE READY TO MAKE YOUR PEACE WITH THE SUN GOD!"</b>
</h1>
<p><br/>Ezili made the spell she was using wear off and set Striker down gently as she healed him.<br/><br/>"Fool."<br/><br/>Ezili turned to the king and queen and bowed.<br/><br/>"I am sorry you had to see me like that, my sovereign. My rage could no longer be contained. I shall make my leave immediately."<br/><br/>Ezili opened the door, and she left without another word. The king and queen fixed the room up, returning it to what it looked like before the brawl occured. No one was happy bout what happened, especially not Amelia. They all looked away from the royal couple, feeling as if they didn't deserve to look them in the eye.<br/><br/>"Permission to leave your presence, your majesty?" Jonah asked, feeling scared and ashamed.<br/><br/>"Get out, and take Striker Jones with you."<br/><br/>"Noted. I'm sorry, your highness."<br/><br/>Amelia grabbed Striker Jones and quickly left the palace. Everybody else followed suit.<br/><br/>Just after they left, Gwendolin led them to Ezili, who called her and told her she was having a drink because of what happened. All of them joined her, even Striker Jones, who needed the drink now. They all met at a bar named Bezork's Berserker Brews. Ezili was at the counter with something to eat and an ice on the rocks. Gwendolin sat down first with an exasperated look in her eye.<br/><br/>"That was a disaster, and that's saying it nicely." She said, catching a bartender's attention.<br/><br/>"Damn right." Ezili said, eating her food and having some of her drink.<br/><br/><em>Excuse me, would you mind stopping with the narration right now? I'm not in the mood to tune you out right now, </em>Ezili mentally asked me. Sorry, Ezili. I can't. <b><em>Fuck me.</em></b> Eveeryone else took a seat alongside them, with Striker being on the far end.<br/><br/>"Welp, I can see the headlines if there were gonna be any after the bombs go off: world destroyed by two stupid monkey generals." Amelia said, slumping on the table.<br/><br/>"And it's all Striker's fault. Because he couldn't listen to what we said for once and let his pride tell him what to do."<br/><br/>"Come on, guys. We tried, right?" Striker suggested trying to get some sympathy from them.<br/><br/>Amelia simply glared angrily at him while everybody else ignored him.<br/><br/>"YOU tried. AND FAILED." She hissed.<br/><br/>"Amelia, calm down for a mo-"<br/><br/>"You lost their trust, you lost the dignity the king had, AND <b><em><span class="u">I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE WITH YOU!"</span></em></b><br/><br/>Striker was ready to make a peel out to the nearest police station, thinking Amelia was going to kill him.<br/><br/>"But since your bumbling has now given me an excuse to enact the idea I had, I'm feeling... generous. I still have time to perfect my powers, but to do that, I'm gonna need to work hard and eat right. I'll also need Sarah to train alongside me."<br/><br/>"Well, how do you plan on explaining your idea to the king?"<br/><br/>"Are you fucking dim?" Jeremiah asked, clenching his glass almost firmly enough to shatter it.<br/><br/>"His majesty does not want to hear a word from us."<br/><br/>"Not right now at least." Clarified Jonah.<br/><br/>"He'll chill out eventually. He just needs to be away from us for a bit."<br/><br/>Suddenly, the doors swung open. Gwendolin absentmindedly looked back, not noticing that the king and queen had worn more casual clothes, with the king wearing a polo and khakis, and the queen wearing a camo tanktop and black shorts.<br/><br/>"Hey, guy." She said, not noticing who she spoke to sooner.<br/><br/>Both of them said nothing; they just shuffled to the bar.<br/><br/>"You want my seat? You can have it. I'll ju-"<br/><br/>"Nah. We just need a quick drink, Gwen." The king said, not bothering to care about whether he gave himself away or not.<br/><br/>"The fuck? Is that you, my liege?"<br/><br/>"Does that even matter?"<br/><br/>"Kinda, because not eve-"<br/><br/>"Please. Not now, Gwendolin." Said the queen.<br/><br/>"Alright. Whatever."<br/><br/>"Thanks."<br/><br/>The royal couple went to the bar and asked for something strong. The bartender obliged, giving them burbon and whiskey shots aplenty, served on a platter.<br/><br/>"Actually, can I also get a martini?" Asked the queen.<br/><br/>The bartender sighed before giving her what she wanted, which cause her to take it out of their hands and into her mouth as she and the king sat down.<br/><br/>"Hey. You look a bit down, my queen and king. Something the matter?" The bartender asked, stepping over to them after they let themselves out of their post.<br/><br/>"Look. I know you're trying to be formal, but if we show up in here, just call us by our first names. Call me Zeke if it's easier for you. I don't care right now." The king said with little to no heart.<br/><br/>"Cool with me. What's wrong, Zeke and Melissa? Something the matter?"<br/><br/>"You wouldn't believe it. But even if you would, we don't wanna talk about it. We'll just drink these and call it a day."<br/><br/>"Whatever you two say."<br/><br/>The bartender got back to their station as they watched the royal couple drink, alongside their subjects.<br/><br/>"Amelia, I know you're talking about your little planetary shield plan. Sit with us, and we'll talk more about it. Or you take it into your own hands. You have my permission to do so at this point."<br/><br/>"Thank you, my lord. But I don't think you need my company right now. I'm going home after I finish my drink, anyway." Amelia said, looking away because she still felt unable to look her king in the eye.<br/><br/>"Fine."<br/><br/>As they all sat there trying to make sense of how bad their situation just got, most couldn't help but share a little blame, thinking that they allowed Striker to say anything by letting him be in the room, or even the general vicinity.<br/><br/>It didn't take long for all of them to go home. Amelia immediately went upstairs the second she got into her house. Then, in a strange moment, she felt the urge to puke. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. However she noticed it consisted of nothing but the lone drink she had. She was... shocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Ezekiel and Queen Melissa are still angry about what happened yesterday, and to make things worse, they found out Amelia can talk to the bloons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 12<br/><br/>Amelia went to her room, shaken a great deal. Not just because of what was to come, but what was also transpiring within her.<br/><br/>"What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself aloud.<br/><br/>"I puked up my drink, and I wasn't even drunk!"<br/><br/>Ah ha! I knew it!<br/><br/>"AHHH! Please! Not now!"<br/><br/>What are you so scared of?<br/><br/>"I'm worried I'm getting sick, okay?!"<br/><br/>All right. Sorry. I'll just get back to narrating and stuff.<br/><br/>"Thanks."<br/><br/>Amelia went to her bathroom to splash water on her face, trying to calm her nerves for her own sake. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she didn't like what could be happening. She went to bed, rattled and uncertain.<br/><br/>The next day was worse. She woke up to frantic knocking. She was already feeling scared for her own well being, but as if she wasn't going through enough, more came in the form of Jeremiah and RJ banging on her front door.<br/><br/>"Amelia, open up already!" Begged RJ.<br/><br/>"Open this door immediately, young lady!" Demanded Jeremiah.<br/><br/>Amelia was feeling two emotions: relief that her father and RJ were okay, and rage for being woken up. She angrily got out of bed and downstairs. She flung the door open with a snarl hiding within.<br/><br/><em><strong><span class="u">"WHAT. IS. IT?"</span></strong></em> She said, trying to restrain herself.<br/><br/>"The king. He needs to talk to us." Jeremiah said, noticing Amelia's anger.<br/><br/>"Not exactly happy about being woken up, are you?"<br/><br/>"You think, dad? Whatever. Tell the king I'm coming."<br/><br/>RJ caught the smell of sweat from Amelia's fur.<br/><br/>"Fine. But be sure to wash up first. You smell like bad dream and stress." He said, turning his head away. <br/><br/>"Really, RJ? I got enough from Jonah after I became depressed when I was younger. I don't need to hear it from you." Amelia said, offended about being woken up and its consequences.<br/><br/>"Sorry."<br/><br/>Amelia wasted no time getting ready. After 20 minutes of preparation and bodily maintenance, she stepped outside and got to the palace as quickly as possible. But as she got there, she saw a swarm of bloons. All of them varied, but she heard many voices coming from them, all of them just wanting to talk to her. She also saw the king and queen trying to pop them all.<br/><br/>"Hello there, your ma- WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!"<br/><br/>The king accidentally shot a magic energy bolt at Amelia, but she dodged it before it could hit her.<br/><br/><b><em><span class="u">"GET YOUR FROSTY ASS OVER HERE, AND START SHOOTING!"</span></em></b> The king angrily commanded.<br/><br/>Amelia got very offended by the king, but she decided not to call him out on it.<br/><br/>"With all due respect, your majesty, what happened here?" She asked.<br/><br/>"I feel like those generals set us up! After that failure we have to call 'negotiations', I tried to call them to schedule another meeting. When I did, they declined, saying that I had my chance at diplomacy and that I would regret Striker's actions. Next thing I know, I find bloons clamoring over each other to get inside my castle, and just this morning, no less!"<br/><br/>"Yeah! I screamed my fucking head off and woke up my husband!" The queen said, shooting her magic at the bloons and missing repeatedly.<br/><br/>"I told Zeke here to call Striker Jones and put him on the front lines!"<br/><br/>"As punishment for yesterday!"<br/><br/>"I don't give a fuck, Ezekiel! We have bigger problems here! And as for you Amelia, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but I'm putting you on the front lines, too."<br/><br/>"Fine! I'll just get rid of them! But you said they were clamoring to get inside the castle. Were they saying anything in general? If so, what did they mention?"<br/><br/>"They wanted you! Not sure why, but they wanted you!"<br/><br/>"Well, that's it! If they want me, just give them what they want, and they'll leave!"<br/><br/>Queen Melissa and King Ezekiel were both too irritated to see another option that didn't involve risking lives.<br/><br/>"Fine! Just deal with them, please!" The royal couple commanded.<br/><br/>Amelia wasted no time going to the heart of the bloons. She saw many bloons packed into an area, most of them white and zebras, with a few purples and rainbows, and she eyed a BFB mumbling to itself with fear in its tone.<br/><br/>"Excuse me! Are you the reason why the king and queen are so irate right now?!" She asked with a harsh tone.<br/><br/>The BFB heard Amelia's voice and approached her.<br/><br/>"Amelia! Listen, we've been trying to talk to you." It said.<br/><br/>"It must be pretty important for you to barge into my king's castle, and send the entire town into high alert! Did you not know where I was?!"<br/><br/>"No, I had no idea! And neither did the rest of us!"<br/><br/>"Actually, a few of us zebras knew, but the big bloon wouldn't let us tell them." Admitted a zebra bloon.<br/><br/>King Ezekiel and Queen Melissa were shocked. The bloons really could speak to monkeys. And Amelia was there, talking to them as if she knew them for years. They didn't know whether to feel amazed or betrayed.<br/><br/>"You guys wouldn't tell them where I live, even though you knew?"<br/><br/>"Yep. They insulted us. Now they had to find you on their own."<br/><br/>"Unbelievable. So what you're saying is you all blew your own covers to try and find me just so you could talk to me."<br/><br/>"Yep."<br/><br/>Amelia facepalmed herself as Jeremiah and RJ approached her from behind, as well as the king, queen, and the heroes of the kingdom. All of them were shocked, especially Ezili and Sarah.<br/><br/>"How are you doing that?" Asked the voodoo monkey.<br/><br/>Amelia's eyes went wide as she heard the question, and she turned around slowly, only to confirm her conversation with the bloons was caught.<br/><br/>"How much did you guys hear?" She asked.<br/><br/></p><h3>
  <em> <span class="u">"ANSWER THE QUESTION."</span> </em>
</h3><p><br/>"How am I doing what?"<br/><br/>"This! Talking to the bloons as if you're friends with them! They're our enemies, and y-"<br/><br/>"Not now, Ezili. I'm in the middle of something. As I was saying, what was important enough for you all to talk to me?"<br/><br/>"Don’t you turn your back to us, Amelia! What the fuck is happening?!" Sarah asked, feeling betrayed and surprised Amelia was telling the truth about speaking to bloons.<br/><br/>"Nothing, Sarah!"<br/><br/>"Then stop talking to them, and start popping them! We have to, or they'll ove-"<br/><br/>"No, they won't! Their numbers aren't big enough to overrun our city!"<br/><br/>"What are you talking about, Amelia?! They have MORE than enough!" Jeremiah shouted as he got close to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Dad, enough!"<br/><br/>"Not enough! You tell me what's going on here, or I-"<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em> <span class="u">"HEY! LISTEN! I HAVE ABOUT THIRTY FUCKING SECONDS TO GET THESE BLOONS OUT OF THE KINGDOM AND BACK TO THEIR GODDESS SO THEY DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING POPPED BY US OR THOSE BOMBS BEING MADE, AND IF THESE BLOONS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, THEN I WILL BE! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN GET THEM TO LEAVE!"</span> </em>
</h1><p><br/>Every monkey gasped at what Amelia said. Jeremiah and Jonah were struck like lightning had run through them.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em> <span class="u">"WHAT?"</span> </em>
</h1><p><br/>That lone word was all they could let out as they stared at Amelia, completely dumbstruck. She didn't care, though. She turned back to the bloons.<br/><br/>"Now... what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.<br/><br/>"The bombs... their "hearts of Blastapopoulos"... they..."<br/><br/>The bloons started trembling in horror and trauma, remembering what happened as the BFB paused for a moment.<br/><br/>"They killed our people to make the bombs. So many bloons, so much power, so little respect for their dead scraps."<br/><br/>"I... I'm sorry. You know, not all monkeys are like that."<br/><br/>"We know. You're not all bad, at least. At least you know we wanna live like you guys do."<br/><br/>"Well, yes, but you guys aren't welcome in the kingdom. They have people that will pop you into oblivion on sight."<br/><br/>"We know. It's just awful. Those were my relatives. My dead relatives. And now those monkeys are using their remains to destroy everything."<br/><br/>"And in such tightly packed cores? I'm sorry for your loss. But that doesn't mean you get to come here. Monkeys everywhere are freaking out because they think you're evolving."<br/><br/>"I know. We're sorry. But please... please help us, Amelia. We can't survive those bombs."<br/><br/>"None of us can. But... I can't do it alone. Not anymore."<br/><br/>"We can help. We can at least try."<br/><br/>"Thanks. Now all of you bloons leave before you all get popped."<br/><br/>The BFB and the other bloons left as quickly as possible, many apologizing to Amelia or telling her to inform her king they were sorry. After they all left, Amelia turned around, exasperated at the whole situation. She opened her eyes in exhaustion and hidden anxiety, facing everyone that saw her whole display. Jeremiah opened his mouth with his arms crossed, but Amelia quickly spoke before he could say anything.<br/><br/>"We need to talk." She said.<br/><br/>Jeremiah closed his mouth, confirming that he was going to say that.<br/><br/>"Yes. We do." Confirmed the king.<br/><br/>Amelia said nothing. She didn't have enough energy to fight anyone on the matter.<br/><br/>"What do you mean 'goddess'?"<br/><br/>"The bloons have a deity, my king."<br/><br/>The king was surprised at what he was hearing. He couldn't stand this anymore without knowing more.<br/><br/>"Guards!"<br/><br/>The crossbow masters quickly came to the scene. Amelia groaned, still somewhat tired. When the crossbow masters showed up, they all had their weapons pointed at Amelia, who promptly raised her hands up.<br/><br/>"Escort Amelia into the interrogation chamber."<br/><br/>The guards did so with Amelia not even bothering to try and avoid any conflict. When they made it inside the room, Amelia had a helmet hooked up to her. It seemed to be hooked up to a monitor that displayed whether she was either lying or telling the truth. The monitor itself was hooked up to the king, who was empowering it enough to turn it on.<br/><br/>"Sorry to do this Amelia, but we all have to be certain." He said as everyone went into the room.<br/><br/>"Now this will go much smoother if you comply and tell us the truth, or at least what you believe to be the truth. Lies will be met with punishment. Understood?"<br/><br/>"Understood." She said.<br/><br/>The monitor lit up with the image of a banana, confirming she was telling the truth.<br/><br/>"Good. Now is it really true that the bloons have a deity?"<br/><br/>Seemingly, there were cameras in the room, and they were recording Amelia and the king.<br/><br/>"Yes it is, sire." She answered honestly, getting a banana showing on the monitor.<br/><br/>Everybody was shocked. Amelia really was telling the truth about the bloons having a deity.<br/><br/>"You said the word 'goddess'. Perhaps you know the name? And if so, what is it?"<br/><br/>"Yes. Also, she goes by <em><span class="u"><b>two</b></span></em> names."<br/><br/>The banana showed itself again. Normally, this would be reason to deem Amelia as trustworthy and honest. Not this time. Jeremiah and everybody else was starting to feel betrayed. <em>How was it that Amelia knew about the bloons' goddess?</em> That's the question that ran through everybody's mind.<br/><br/>"May I hear the names, please?"<br/><br/>"The name that she normally identifies with is the Gigantic, Omniscient, Omnipotent Dirigible, or the G.O.O.D, for short. Alternatively, she can also be referred to as the Invincible, Original Bloon Colossus, or the I.O.B.C for short."<br/><br/>The banana didn't change in even the slightest. If anything, it looked even more radiant on the monitor, meaning not only was Amelia being honest, she was even keeping herself calm while saying it. The king felt uneasy.<br/><br/>"Wait. Is... she the source of bloons? What else do you know about her?"<br/><br/>"She is their creator, yes. I also know that she used to have a thing for our Sun God. In fact, they actually dated at some point. But they had a nasty breakup."<br/><br/>Everyone was shocked at how honest Amelia was being. Jeremiah was actually getting embarrassed by how sincere Amelia was.<br/><br/>"I can't believe my snowflake is really saying this. I thought she'd have at least one lie." He said.<br/><br/>"How embarrassing. Thanks a lot, dad. You told Amelia and I being honest can get you places, and now look. She's telling the truth WAY too much." Jonah said, pouting away from Amelia.<br/><br/>"Silence. Now what did the breakup entail?" Asked the queen.<br/><br/>"Just some of her creations, the bloons, getting popped by the Sun God's creations, us monkeys. Apparently, she didn't like when her bloons were popped by the monkeys, so she killed them all out of revenge. Well, not revenge, just to spite the Sun God because her bloons died, but they killed a monkey and destroyed their homes. After they saw that, they had a fight, but the Vengeful Monkey interjected, saying it got boring watching them fight after a while, so she 'provided some entertainment' in the form of all the monkeys getting killed. After that, they were done. Pretty bad breakup, really."<br/><br/>"Okay, that’s enough! Clearly, you have been telling us the truth. A little too much, I might add."<br/><br/>The queen pointed to the monitor that had the banana walking about and doing a dance, even having a text bubble that said "honest apple".<br/><br/>"If you're so willing to be honest with us, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Gwendolin asked, feeling confused and hurt.<br/><br/>"Oh, that. I just thought you guys wouldn't believe me and label me as crazy."<br/><br/>The banana's text bubble altered itself to say "you can start lying if you want to", confirming she was actually in such negative belief.<br/><br/>"Even when she speaks casually, she STILL speaks the truth." Ezili groaned, rubbing her head.<br/><br/>"Amelia, you need to leave. Go home." Said the king and queen.<br/><br/>Amelia was unhooked from the lie detector test. She quickly left without another word. Jeremiah and everybody else wordlessly followed as the king and queen stayed put, not able to believe that someone actually passed the lie detector test. Suddenly, they sensed Amelia get stopped outside the castle with their monkey sense.<br/><br/>"Great. What's happening now?" They asked themseleves, barging out and into the fray.<br/><br/>Suddenly, they witnessed Amelia get stopped by a massive figure that looked humanoid. But it was clearly the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"Great. What is it, G.O.O.D?" Amelia asked, getting more stressed out by the second.<br/><br/>"Why did you tell them about-"<br/><br/>Jeremiah and everybody else screamed, interrupting the bloon goddess. King Ezekiel summoned his magic and shot at the G.O.O.D, but his magic proved completely useless. Amelia was only getting worse by the moment as Jeremiah and everyone else joined in trying to harm the G.O.O.D. Needless to say, their efforts were also useless.<br/><br/>"Alright. So if you guys are done trying to harm me, as I was saying, prior to you monkeys' bloon popping episode, Amelia, why did you tell them about Eternus and I?"<br/><br/>"ETERNUS?! THAT'S THE SUN GOD'S NAME?!" Captain Churchill exclaimed questioningly.<br/><br/>"Why didn't you tell us, Amelia?!"<br/><br/>Soon, Amelia started drowning in a sea of questions, all of which she just couldn't answer at once. Suddenly, she felt Nocturnus enter her body, telling her to shut them up for once. <b><em>What the narrator said I told you to do,</em> </b>he said to Amelia mentally.<b> <em>I can't bear to watch you take this anymore right now</em></b><em>.</em> Neither can I. Do it, Amelia. <b><em>Make her voice heard, dickhead</em></b>. I plan to. The rage within her boiled, and with Nocturnus' help, she made her voice loud enough to shut them all up at once.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Amelia was so loud, even the G.O.O.D was shaken. Everybody that was bothering her with questions immediately stopped out of fear. Even the king was rattled as they all saw Amelia trembling with rage and tears welling up in her eyes.<br/><br/>"I don’t know what the FUCK made you all think it was good idea to treat me like shit today, but if you're all gonna bombard me with questions, <em><span class="u"><b>AT LEAST TAKE YOUR FUCKING TURNS!"</b></span></em><br/><br/>Amelia was still breathing unsteadily as she started crying. Then she pointed her finger at the bloon goddess.<br/><br/>"And as for you, my king... AND QUEEN... are the ones who made me talk about your little spat with Eternus. The only reason I told them the whole truth and nothing else was because I would be punished for lying. Although right now, I feel like this is just as bad as lying to their faces."<br/><br/>Amelia closed in on Churchill.<br/><br/>"AND AS FOR YOU... I never told people because no one ever heard Alabaster say his name, and no one ever wrote His name in the sacred tome! That's why you didn't know! To make things worse, another reason is because you guys don't even give a fuck about our Sun God's name!"<br/><br/>Amelia walked toward her father, enraged and sad. Jeremiah tried to back away, but Amelia violently grabbed him and pulled his face to hers.<br/><br/>"And as for you, how dare you chastise me for telling the truth? You and mom taught me that honesty is a better policy! That way people believe you more! This doesn't mean I'm gonna start lying from now on, but you're acting like I'm being too honest. But here's the thing: everyone has secrets. I HAVE SECRETS. I might be honest, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to say everything about myself. There are some things I still like to keep private! Don't fucking chastise me for that, please!"<br/><br/>Amelia then stomped to the king and queen.<br/><br/>"And as for you two... I can't even begin to tell you how incredibly sorry I am for acting like this in front of you two. What I'm letting you see is unforgivable. And I know that. I wish I could say I'm under a lot of stress, but that's not an excuse. It might be the truth, but it's not an excuse."<br/><br/>Amelia turned away from the king and queen as they stood there speechless.<br/><br/>"And as for the rest of you, if you have any questions for me, fine, but right now, I need to be alone. So fuck off, or I'm freezing your feet in the exact spots you're in."<br/><br/>"Amelia-"<br/><br/>"Shut up, Jonah! And not another step closer. I know what you're about to try."<br/><br/>Amelia had her hand raised, indicating she will carry out her threat if Jonah didn't comply. Jonah saw this and took a step away from her.<br/><br/>"That's better. If you need me, I'll be at home. But do me a favor, and don't need me right now."<br/><br/>Amelia started weeping to herself as she walked home. It took her twenty minutes to make it back where she saw some bloons that noticed her expression.<br/><br/>"Hey, you alright?" Asked a green bloon.<br/><br/>"Not now, man. I need to be alone." Amelia replied with a shaky voice.<br/><br/>The bloons went to her windows to check on her as she ran upstairs, crying into her pillow. All of them floated away, seeing she needed solitude. Well, that, and some of the bloons saw her friends and family come to her, and they didn't want to stick around to get popped. Jonah and Jeremiah broke off the handle on the door, and they all stepped inside, trying to find Amelia to talk to her. Sarah heard her crying to herself.<br/><br/>"Amelia, it's fine if you have secrets! There's nothing wrong with that! Besides, his majesty said you're off the hook for being honest with him!" She called out to her.<br/><br/>Amelia didn't have a response.<br/><br/>"That's not why she's crying. She's just a little overwhelmed by us." Gwendolin told Sarah.<br/><br/>"Oh. Aw come on, Amelia. Cheer up. You're not in trouble at all, so-"<br/><br/>"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amelia shouted through her door.<br/><br/>"Amelia, please! We're sorry we pushed you so hard! Ju-"<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Amelia was too loud to go unheard. They all gave up and did as she said to do.<br/><br/>It took a few hours before she went back outside finally, but she was greeted by reporters and newspeople with cameras. They all had questions on how she knew about the G.O.O.D, but she refused to answer any questions, stating she needs to go to the store to buy some groceries. It worked for a while until she was swarmed by them again, forcing her to use alternative ways to get back home with her food. This was... going to be a bad time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia admits Eternus giving her the task of saving her world, and she gets booted from her home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 13<br/><br/>As Amelia used her powers to get herself back home with her groceries, she noticed something off.<br/><br/>"My doorknob's fixed? How did...?"<br/><br/>Amelia stopped herself the second she heard mumbling on the other side. She became enraged. She was barely able to hold back as she opened her door and walked inside with her stuff. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw everyone waiting for her, alongside a few bloons hiding behind them. She angrily set her stuff down.<br/><br/>"You guys! Haven't you done enough to me today?!"<br/><br/>"Before you get too pissed off at us to hear us, just let me say we're sorry." Sarah pleaded, trying to reason with her.<br/><br/>"What do you guys care? You all saw me today!"<br/><br/>"We want to know what's wrong, chica." Said Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"The king said he'll let you off the hook, all right. But he also told us to check on you. Because if you keep acting like that, he might kick you out for a while."<br/><br/>"Ever stop to think I feel betrayed by you guys?"<br/><br/>"YOU threw US under first!"<br/><br/>"HOW?!"<br/><br/>"Not only did you keep that bloon based goddess a secret, you even act all chummy with the bloons, too! Who does that?!"<br/><br/>"Maybe if you guys learned to speak with bloons, you'd see that they're not bad at all!"<br/><br/>"Thank you! Someone finally stands up for us!" A purple bloon said, blowing its cover.<br/><br/>Ezili let out a short scream and readied her magic.<br/><br/>"PREPARE TO... meet... your... maker?" She said, realizing she was aiming at the wrong bloon.<br/><br/>"Oh. You're a purple."<br/><br/>"Well, what's so wrong with being purple?"<br/><br/>"I couldn't pop you if I tried."<br/><br/>"Good. Now maybe we can just talk this out for once. Look, Amelia's telling you the truth, okay? We have a goddess who we all come from and worship, we can talk (we've always been able), and we mean no harm. We just want to be safe from the bombs! Please! We need your help! We don't wanna die!"<br/><br/>None of the monkeys knew how to process this. Here was a bloon begging for their lives, trying to protect Amelia at the same time. Then, someone spoke up.<br/><br/>"Then why are you bloons always trying to undermine our society?" Asked Churchill.<br/><br/>"Because you guys won't stop trying to kill us!" A black bloon answered as it left its cover.<br/><br/>"It was the only way we could think of! If you monkeys weren't so close minded, maybe we would actually be able to work together and coexist in peace! But no! We're squeaky, rubbery bloons! Nothing more, nothing less. But that won't matter if you guys won't help us!"<br/><br/>"It'll still matter! We monkeys will be blessed by the Sun God and be allowed to be in his wonderous afterlife that he's prepared for us!" Proclaimed Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"Hate to break it to you, Gwen, but that's purely conditional." Amelia retorted with a disappointed scowl.<br/><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"Well, it's not enough that we're monkeys. We also have to be good in his eyes. For example, despite Ezili being thoroughly versed in voodoo, she's got a good heart."<br/><br/>"I even go to the temple every other monday." Admitted Ezili.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Anyway, you can't get a good afterlife just by being a specific species. You gotta earn it. And right now, you're kinda throwing it away. A lot of people are. And the worst part is most people never realize it until it’s far too late to fix things, too late to make amends, too late to say apologies."<br/><br/>"Well, when you put it that way, what do you suggest we do?" Asked Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"Call a truce."<br/><br/>"What? Why, Amelia?" Quincy asked, unable to believe Amelia's suggestion.<br/><br/>"Guys, the bloons may not have been your most favored of species, but right now, they are not our enemies. Now the two monkey generals who are gonna kill everyone in their twisted goal to be rid of the bloons, THOSE men should be on our list!"<br/><br/>"Oh."<br/><br/>All the monkeys, especially Ezili and Striker Jones, felt awkward for quite a while.<br/><br/>"Wow. This... is an unfortunate situation." Benjamin mentioned, completely embarrassed.<br/><br/>"Certainly unexpected, it is." Agreed Jeremiah. <br/><br/>"I know it's weird, but... we already failed to stop the bombs' production, but fighting the bloons as well will only make things worse. So right now, just try to make peace with the bloons. Because if nothing happens, we'll all die anyway, so no use holding any more grudges, got it?" Requested Amelia.<br/><br/>They all grumbled in agreement and awkwardness.<br/><br/>"Well snowflake, I suppose you're right."<br/><br/>Jeremiah revealed himself to a white bloon that was hiding behind him.<br/><br/>"All of you bloons might as well come on out. No use trying to hide anymore."<br/><br/>The bloons that were still hidden came out of hiding, and there they were. Regens, camos, fortified bloons, mixed ability bloons, all the types of bloons were all there in Amelia's living room. They filled enough to take up about a quarter of the room.<br/><br/>"So, my daughter has told us that there's no use trying to fight you at this point. I think we can all agree to her demands, eh?"<br/><br/>All of those bloons agreed.<br/><br/>"All right, then. Until this whole bomb situation is taken care of, I'm willing to take up Amelia's suggestion of working together."<br/><br/>"Finally! Something's going good for me!" Amelia cheered happily.<br/><br/>The G.O.O.D exclaimed and hugged Jeremiah as she appeared out of nowhere. All the monkeys screamed, except for Amelia, who simply stopped cheering.<br/><br/>"I don’t know what the FUCK you're do-"<br/><br/>"Gwendolin, shut the fuck up." The G.O.O.D interrupted, stopping Gwendolin from doing anything.<br/><br/>"Oh, good. You're here. I suppose you heard the good news." Amelia said, changing the subject.<br/><br/>"Yep. Finally, it's starting to happen."<br/><br/>"The bloons and monkeys cooperating, just like you and Eternus wanted originally."<br/><br/>"Hold on, Amelia." Churchchill spoke up.<br/><br/>"Our ceasefire, or truce, is only temporary. The only reason for that is because we have a much bigger problem at hand."<br/><br/>"Correct. And the second it is dealt with, we'll be back to our old habits." Mentioned Obyn.<br/><br/>Amelia looked at them all, disappointed and scowling.<br/><br/>"Really? Come on, guys. Can't you give them something else?" She asked.<br/><br/>"Well... maybe we'll try to convince the king to make a treaty of sorts. That way the truce can be permanent."<br/><br/>"All right. I guess we can try to work something out. In the meantime, let's... uh oh."<br/><br/>Amelia put her hands up at the sight of the window. Everyone was confused as to why Amelia was keeping her hands up. Then they turned to the window and saw the king and queen incensed and accompanied by guards. The royal couple commanded them to bring Amelia back to the castle where more camera people were waiting for her. Suddenly, she was in the exact same situation as before. Only this time, it was on display for everybody to see. Jeremiah and Jonah turned Amelia's tv on to see what was happening. There he saw Amelia handcuffed with magic restraints, preventing her from using her ice powers.<br/><br/>Back at the palace, Amelia was annoyed by all the people surrounded, but she became livid at the sight of Shahra walking up to her with Artemis in tow. The female wizard momkey was smiling at Amelia's misfortune, which only pissed the ice monkey off.<br/><br/>"Well, well, someone's in trouble, ice monkey." Shahra said in a gloating manner.<br/><br/>"Yeah, and someone needs to stop their shit talking. RIGHT NOW. Or you're going down."<br/><br/>"Silence, both of you!" The king yelled as he picked up a microphone. <br/><br/>As he turned it on, everyone at Amelia's igloo hoped she wouldn't say something incredibly embarrassing and foolish.<br/><br/>"Amelia Rochester Sandoval, you are currently being interrogated for the crime of fraternizing with the enemy: the bloons."<br/><br/>All the monkeys gasped. Jeremiah angrily screeched and Jonah and Sarah protested.<br/><br/>"And to make matters worse, you dragged our heroes alongside you to this deed. How could you? Why would you?"<br/><br/>"With all due respect sire, there is a much bigger problem that is happening right now. Talking to the bloons is trivial, at most."<br/><br/>Another gasp and concerned murmurs rang through the crowd.<br/><br/>"So you admit it? You were talking to the bloons?"<br/><br/>"Yes, your majesty."<br/><br/>"Why would you?"<br/><br/>"Because I don't have a reason to hide that truth from you. You deserve to know it, just like everybody else."<br/><br/>"Interesting. Interesting. Does he also deserve to know how sinful you are on a regular basis?" Snapped Shahra.<br/><br/>"Shut up, Shahra."<br/><br/>"I don't have to anymore. Because now you're on the spotlight, Amelia. And look, all of your fans are here."<br/><br/>"Really? Trying to make me feel embarrassed or guilty? You don't have to do that. I can do it on my own. Besides, I'm already well aware of how terrible you are."<br/><br/>"Then why are you the one in the hot seat?"<br/><br/>"Because the king saw something that he shouldn't have."<br/><br/>"Which makes you solely responsible."<br/><br/>"Cut the crap, Shahra."<br/><br/>"Why should I?"<br/><br/>"You don't remember the passage in the tome?"<br/><br/>"I know all about the sacred tome."<br/><br/>"Then you'll remember what this one is: Chapter 6, paragraph 3, verse 1: 'Do not oppress my favored.'"<br/><br/>"That one? What does that one mean?"<br/><br/>"It means 'stop fucking with me', Shahra! You of all people should know what it means!"<br/><br/><b><em><span class="u">"ENOUGH!"</span></em></b> The queen roared.<br/><br/>"Amelia, I didn't want to say this, but you're telling us right now what you're up to!"<br/><br/>The crossbow masters aimed at Amelia, who put her hands up.<br/><br/>"Now what is so important that it warrants talking to the enemy trivial? Tell us, now!"<br/><br/>"It's... I was planning on making a planetary shield."<br/><br/>The audience laughed at her as the cameras caught Amelia's statement. Everybody at the igloo was embarrassed.<br/><br/>"Amelia, please stop before it gets worse." Sarah said, knowing she couldn't be heard by her best friend.<br/><br/>"Damn it." Said the other monkeys.<br/><br/>"A shield? Against what?" Asked the queen.<br/><br/>"Two bombs strong enough to blow us all up." Replied Amelia.<br/><br/>"Fat chance! No such thing!" Heckled a monkey.<br/><br/>Amelia began getting jeered and booed.<br/><br/>"And who exactly told you to make this shield in the first place?"<br/><br/>Amelia looked around, wanting to keep the secret, but she saw no friendly faces. Back at the igloo, everyone was begging Amelia to not say anything else.<br/><br/>"Come on, Amelia. Please don’t say it. Please. Don’t. Don’t. DON'T. DON'T! <b><span class="u"><em>DON'T</em></span></b>!" Sarah pleaded.<br/><br/><b><em><span class="u">"THE SUN GOD TOLD ME TO DO IT." </span></em></b>Amelia said loudly and clearly over the microphone, making sure it was heard.<br/><br/>The jeers stopped, and concerned murmurs crawled about in place of the jeers. The king and queen were surprised at her. They didn't know she was told to. They weren't clear she was being honest, but they had to make a difficult call.<br/><br/>"Amelia, it's clear that right now, you cannot handle your duties." Said the king.<br/><br/>"For the next two months, unless we proclaim otherwise, you are hereby barred from this kingdom. Effective starting tomorrow. You will be required to go back to your homeland, where you will be provided adequate sustenance. As for everything else, a few books to keep yourself stable. Now guards, get her out of here."<br/><br/>Some of the crowd didn't know whether to cheer or to jeer. Amelia was escorted back to her igloo when night fell. They left her at the igloo as she contemplated what to do next. She opened the door to meet disappointed faces, none more painful than Sarah, RJ, and her family.<br/><br/>"So... I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while, huh?" She said, trying to break the tension.<br/><br/>"I guess not." Replied a scorned Jeremiah.<br/><br/>All of them then started to leave. Amelia tried to regain their trust one last time before packing up and leaving.<br/><br/>"Look. For what it's worth, I was going to tell you guys about the Sun God telling me to do the shield, but I realized I needed help." She said.<br/><br/>"Well, you got one thing right. You DO need help. But not from us." Sarah said, coldly listing Amelia aside as she went back to the forest.<br/><br/>Amelia sighed as she went around her house and grabbed a duffel bag to put some equipment inside. She couldn’t grab much more than a rope, a few lighters, and some knives before she heard crying upstairs in her room. As she opened the door, she saw Nocturnus... wait. Crying? Nocturnus was crying?! But he's... nevermind.<br/><br/>"Babe, what are you doing here?" Asked Amelia as she went to her bed.<br/><br/>Nocturnus grabbed Amelia and pulled her into a hug as he cried on her shoulder.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't think... this would happen." He said tearfully.<br/><br/>"I know you couldn't have pla-"<br/><br/>"I don't give a fuck! I didn't want ya kicked out, babe! I'm so sorry!"<br/><br/>Amelia returned his hug in sympathy. Then she felt her own tears welling up. She didn't bother holding them back. She cried alongside him.<br/><br/>"They all think I'm crazy now. Even dad thinks I'm off me nut!"<br/><br/>Amelia muffled her cries in the chest of the dark god she was being hugged by. Then she felt another from behind. It was Eternus, who was also losing his tears.<br/><br/>"I don’t get it. Are my kids really that stubborn? What’s wrong with them?" He asked himself aloud.<br/><br/>"Amelia, I'm sorry."<br/><br/>Amelia took her head out.<br/><br/>"I know. I know. Whatever you do, you do because you love me."<br/><br/>Amelia kept crying as she sat there on the bed.<br/><br/>"I should've known something would go bad! This is the thirteenth fucking chapter, and I didn't see it coming?!"<br/><br/>What?!<br/><br/>"This is your fucking fault, narrator!"<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u">
    <em>MY FAULT?!</em>
  </span>
</h1><p><br/>"YES! You made me alienate myself from everybody!"<br/><br/>You can't just blame me for this!<br/><br/>"Yes, I can! You fucking made me!"<br/><br/>I don't care! Don't just blame me! Blame the ones who punished you in the first place! <br/><br/>"Just shut up! Just fucking shut the fuck up so I can cry in peace!"<br/><br/>Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...<br/><br/>Anyway, Amelia felt betrayed by her own people, and she gathered her supplies for the next day, which greeted her with being brought back to the tundra where ice monkeys used to live in. There she was accompanied by the royal couple, Artemis, Shahra, and a few guards.<br/><br/>"Amelia Rochester Sandoval, effective immediately, you are hereby barred from the monkey kingdom." Shahra said, citing a paper that declared Amelia unwelcome.<br/><br/>"However, this is only for the next two months. During this time, you will be provided with food and fresh water so as to assist in your survival. You have also been provided with supplies so as to make the experience possible. The timeframe of your barring shall remain in effect unless the king or queen makes a statement otherwise. However, if you wish to tell them anything, please do so now, or hold your peace until your return."<br/><br/>Amelia scowled at Shahra as she said everything.<br/><br/>"Your majesties, I know it doesn't mean anytning, but I really am sorry you had to do this. It must be quite difficult for you." She mentioned.<br/><br/>"Making that declaration hurt my soul. Even now, I still feel terrible for it. Just please be careful out here." Requested King Ezekiel.<br/><br/>"I can only promise my best, your majesties."<br/><br/>"You doing your best is all we need from you. As powerful as you are, just remember not to come back before the time is up unless we say otherwise, or we have to execute you." Reminded Queen Melissa.<br/><br/>"Right. Good bye, Amelia. And may the Sun God have mercy on you." Shahra said, turning back to the boat.<br/><br/>Suddenly, she was left alone with nothing but the supplies she obtained. He sighed as she made an igloo for herself. It wasn't as big as it was in the kingdom, but it was enough to safely house her stuff. And Amelia?<br/><br/>"Yeah?"<br/><br/>Sorry. For everything.<br/><br/>"Yeah, me too."<br/><br/>You know, you don't have to put up with it. I can make it so-<br/><br/>"Look. I'm not mad at you anymore. But you can't stay here right now. You should probably go back to the monkey kingdom. I have a feeling things will go from bad to worse."<br/><br/>You're right about that. I got spoliers, and I can't type them down right now.<br/><br/>"Right. Now get going. There won't be much of a story here."<br/><br/>Okay. Bye, Amelia.<br/><br/>"Goodbye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fourth wall breaking shenanigans occur, and the king reveals he and his queen are being tortured by a dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 14<br/><br/>Two weeks since Amelia's two-month exile had been declared, the monkeys felt somewhat... ashamed. Well, some of them did. Some felt that she deserved to be exiled. Some didn't know what to feel. But all of them were confused at what was happening. Once it was declared that Amelia was left in the tundra, the bloons started leaving the kingdom. Not just the kingdom, the territories the two rogue monkey generals owned. Benjamin even picked up on the scanners that they were heading towards Amelia's position and requested permission to send some people there to protect her. Of course, it was denied, but that didn't matter much. What they considered odd was that the bloons were no longer around on the plaent anywhere except for where Amelia was. This caused everyone to go through some period of doubt and uncertainty.  Some of them were skeptics, thinking that the bloons were trying to lull them into a false sense of security. Others... just didn't know what to think. All their lives they were certain that the bloons were a problem, and they were planning to fight them to regain control of their lives. But now that the bloons left and didn't come back to them, they couldn't fight them. They couldn’t pop them. They couldn’t even try to knock them back or scare them away. The bloons left the monkeys, some of them with no purpose.<br/><br/>At some point, Jeremiah saw Amelia's friends and brother sitting in a restaurant and joined them. All of them looked guilty. The heroes of the monkey kingdom were there, too.<br/><br/>"Oi there." He said awkwardly.<br/><br/>"Hi, dad." Jonah and RJ said, keeping themselves on the table as they gave Jeremiah a short glance.<br/><br/>"What's going on with you guys? And what about our army people, eh?"<br/><br/>Jeremiah tried to lift their spirits, but nothing was working.<br/><br/>"Oh. Hey, old man. We're just... ugh. Sitting here, waiting for our food." Gwendolin said with guilt riddling her tone.<br/><br/>"What's wrong with you guys? The bloons are gone, and now we don't have to fight them anymore."<br/><br/>Pat Fusty was on the verge of tears. He wailed as he pounded his head onto the table to muffle his cries.<br/><br/>"Yes. Let it out, fellow warrior." Obyn Greenfoot said, rubbing Pat's back in sympathy.<br/><br/>"I WANT AMELIA BACK!" Yelled the large monkey.<br/><br/>"We ALL want her back, Pat! All of us do!" Said Sarah.<br/><br/>"But I don't even think we deserve her right now."<br/><br/>Pat only wailed louder at that.<br/><br/>"Seeing sis carted away like that... really hurt quite a bit." Jonah sulked.<br/><br/>"Yeah. What's worse is our current situation." Said Ezili.<br/><br/>"We're all trained to pop bloons. We've done so for a long time. We always prided ourselves for doing it so well. And... now, we can't."<br/><br/>"Of course we can't. They all migrated south to where Amelia is." Benjamin said, pulling up a hologram that showed the bloons' current position.<br/><br/>"What do you think they're doing to her?" Asked Captain Churchill.<br/><br/>"For all we know, they're probably just keeping her company." Answered Sarah.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Probably." Muttered Striker Jones.<br/><br/>Jeremiah sighed and took a seat.<br/><br/>"I miss my little snowflake. I don't care what she said. I just want her to come home." He said.<br/><br/>"Argh. Who keeps saying what I'm doing? It's so annoying."<br/><br/>"What are you talking about?" Asked RJ.<br/><br/>"And why do I hear the voice, too?"<br/><br/>"Wait a second. You heard the voice, too?" Gwendolin asked, finally getting something other than uncertainty.<br/><br/>"All right. Whoever is saying what I'm doing, please stop."<br/><br/>"Well, it isn't us, and Gwen's right! Stop saying what we're doing, whoever you are!" Demanded Quincy.<br/><br/>"I said stop!"<br/><br/>"Enough, all of you! It's clear that we have someone observing us! Whoever you are, you may as well reveal yourself! Who are you, spirit?!" Ezili asked, finally fed up.<br/><br/>Also, SPIRIT?! Please. I'm not a spirit!<br/><br/>"Then who or what are you, disembodied voice?"<br/><br/>Oh? You want to know who I am? Because I don't think you can handle all of it right now.<br/><br/>"Then just tell us what you are. Or at least why you're doing this."<br/><br/>Fine. Bluntly put... I'm the narrator.<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>I said... I'M THE NARRATOR.<br/><br/>"Wait. So you know of our existence?"<br/><br/>Yep.<br/><br/>"Holy shit." Jonah whimpered.<br/><br/>"What do you know about us?! How long have you been watching?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING SOONER?!"<br/><br/>Sorry. You can't handle the answer right now. You'll have to wait for it. But right now, let's talk about you-know-who.<br/><br/>"My sister."<br/><br/>Yes, Jonah. Your sister. FIRST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU GUYS JUST ABANDON HER IN HER TIME OF NEED?! THAT WAS A DICK MOVE, AND YOU KNOW IT!<br/><br/>"Well, it's not our fault that we can't just disobey the king, and expect nothing bad to happen!" Gwendolin said, standing up for herself.<br/><br/>"Stop saying what I'm doing!"<br/><br/>I can't. People won't know what you're saying or doing. But if you guys are gonna speak like that to me, at least tell them who's talking.<br/><br/>"Hold on! There's more of you?!"<br/><br/>Yeah.<br/><br/>"How many?!"<br/><br/>Literally billions.<br/><br/>"What the fuck!"<br/><br/>"All right. Look. It's me, Benjamin. I would have known if we were being observed by beings from another universe."<br/><br/>Not really, Ben. Until now, of course.<br/><br/>"How could I not?"<br/><br/>I can make it so you don't. In fact, I can make you forget me if I wanted to.<br/><br/>"Fine. You're gonna say that to me, then you gotta mean it too."<br/><br/>You don't believe me. Fine. You asked for it. Suddenly, for no reason at all, Benjamin punched himself in the face fairly hard. There wasn't any blood, but it was still painful.<br/><br/>"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"<br/><br/>Gwendolin pushed Benjamin on the ground and stomped on his back, removing the air from his chest.<br/><br/>"Stop... please... I believe you now."<br/><br/>Well, guys, do I have your compliance, or do I have to get tough?<br/><br/>"All right, fine! I'm Striker Jones. Sorry about the hullabaloo. So, please no more, all right?"<br/><br/>Fine. Now, about Amelia. You guys need her back.<br/><br/>"As much as I, Sarah, would love to have my best friend back, I can't have her back. She's still down there. And we're not allowed to get her back yet."<br/><br/>The king only said she had to stay there. Nothing says you can't visit.<br/><br/>"I can't believe I didn't think about that. And I'm her brother, Jonah."<br/><br/>Yeah. Some sibling.<br/><br/>"Shut up."<br/><br/>You want what I did to Benjamin?<br/><br/>"..."<br/><br/>Better.<br/><br/>"All right. You know me as Amelia's father, Jeremiah, right?"<br/><br/>Yeah.<br/><br/>"Well, what else do you know about me?"<br/><br/>Well, I also know that you loved Rosalyn so much, you never remarried after her. Also you hate the blues, but you put up with when she was alive because Rosalyn loved the blues. Also, I know you ma-<br/><br/>"Okay! That's enough! I believe you!"<br/><br/>Good. Now then, remember when Amelia said the Sun God told her to form an ice shield that can cover the planet?<br/><br/>"Of course I do."<br/><br/>Well, I think you need to go to Amelia right now. You miss her so much, why not pay a visit?<br/><br/>"Yeah. Good idea, narrator guy." Admitted Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"Hey. Seriously, man. Cut it out."<br/><br/>I can't. Also before you go and visit her, I'd reccomend going to the king. Maybe check up on him and the queen. Make sure they're okay.<br/><br/>"All right. Sure. Just don't... make us hit him, please. I'm not interested in getting executed."<br/><br/>Sure thing.<br/><br/>"Hey, wait. Why can't we move?"<br/><br/>I have to say that you're doing it. That's how this works.<br/><br/>"Then let's get a move on."<br/><br/>Also, because I have to say this stuff, try to tune me out. And don't tell people I exist. They might ship you to Amelia or worse.<br/><br/>"Fine."<br/><br/>And so, after they managed to get their meals after a few minutes, as well as taking an extra ten to eat, they all set off to the castle. About fifteen minutes later they got inside after being allowed to pass. They looked around for the king and queen. Ten fruitless minutes later, they saw Shahra and Artemis again, alongside three other wizard monkeys and the royal couple. The king was hunched over his throne, completely at a loss of what to do.<br/><br/>"I don’t understand. I send one of my best knights away, and this is what happens? Now those damn bloons are all over her." Said the king.<br/><br/>"Not to mention the dreams we've had since she left." The queen admitted as she sat next to him on her throne.<br/><br/>"Hmph. That's why I've had these wizard monkey triplets over."<br/><br/>The king stood up with a tired look on his face, and he turned to his subjects. He wasn't expecting to see more people, and Amelia's friends and family, no less.<br/><br/>"You wish to see me, Sandovals and company?"<br/><br/>"Just checking on you, your majesty. We were worried about you." Said Ezili.<br/><br/>"You alright, sire?" Asked Captain Churchill.<br/><br/>"No. Far from it. I've been tortured by a dream. For two weeks since I sent Amelia away."<br/><br/>The king turned to the "wizard monkey triplets", Evan, Kevin and Auron.<br/><br/>"Are you the ones my guards spoke of?"<br/><br/>All three nodded as the king contemplated his next move. Then he decided.<br/><br/>"I was told you merely need to hear about a dream, and you can explain it."<br/><br/>"Yes. However, the explanation comes from our heightened monkey sense given to us by the Sun God." Said Evan.<br/><br/>"Of course. Listen closely, for we don't want to repeat ourselves." Said the queen as she approached them.<br/><br/>"It's been like this for two weeks. My queen, Melissa, and I are watching over our kingdom. The sun shines upon it with a brilliance unequalled." Started the king.<br/><br/>"But then, my king, Ezekial, and I spot a stone golem arise from the ground, the most wretched we have ever seen in our lives."<br/><br/>"Suddenly, they begin to destroy the land and kill the monkeys that work it. Yet it remains as murderous as before. Just as we become its final targets..."<br/><br/>"A sword descends from the sky, covered in ice, wood and vines, and even magic. It kills the golem and revives everything that fell to it. And then, we wake up."<br/><br/>The king shudders in somewhat repressed terror. Kevin smiled a little.<br/><br/>"Any other dreams ya got, kingy?" He said.<br/><br/>"Kevin! This is the king you're speaking to!" Said Auron.<br/><br/>"Looks like a regular person to me. I'm not gonna act differently, royalty or not."<br/><br/>"You could stand to learn something from your brothers, first of all." King Ezekiel said, insulted by such lack of respect.<br/><br/>"Secondly, yes, there is another dream. Another dream always follows. I wake up in a mysterious room, next to my wife. The room is dark, and the air smells of bananas. Suddenly, a figure comes in and restrains us to tables, and the air smells of death and dismemberment. Just as we are about to becomes victims..."<br/><br/>"Another figure restrains the violent one to a table." Continued the queen.<br/><br/>"Then it hooks up a helmet and freezes the violent one to death. As it does, a flower imbued with magic grows from its chest and overtakes it. And nothing else after that dream."<br/><br/>"Hmph. Welp, I know what this is about. Those bombs are gonna kill everyone, something's gonna prevent it, the works." Said Kevin.<br/><br/>Evan and Auron simply nodded in agreement.<br/><br/>"Yes, but what can be done?"<br/><br/>"You gotta find at least three people who know how to use these three powersets to the fullest: you need ice, you need magic, and you need plants or at least plant based."<br/><br/>"How so?"<br/><br/>"During this timeframe, have them train to enhance their powers through exercising them. Then when the time comes, have them use their power to do the deed." Said Auron.<br/><br/>"Most importantly, they must be people you trust as well. No one that would try to use this opportunity to hold the world hostage, only to fail and cause us all to die anyway."<br/><br/>King Ezekiel and Queen Melissa were deep in thought at what to do next. They weren't initially sure about who it could be. Then, it struck them.<br/><br/>"We need Amelia back in the kingdom. Now more than ever." The king said with a gravelly voice.<br/><br/>"We have to get Alabaster, too." Added the queen.<br/><br/>"Everyone, it's clear we made a mistake. Jeremiah, you want to be with your daughter again, right? Well, you're about to see her again."<br/><br/>Jeremiah cheered the queen's decision to cut Amelia's sentence short.<br/><br/>"But... Sarah will need to train with her, too. After all, they were friends, so certainly they could train together."<br/><br/>"Thanks, your majesty, but she probably won't wanna see me right now." Sarah said, remembering the last thing she said to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Look. I'm certain that if you just apologize to her about whatever you may have said or done, she'll forgive you. She's not heartless. That's for sure."<br/><br/>"Okay. I'll go."<br/><br/>And so, the plan was clear to see. With that knowledge, all of them set off to get the female ice monkey back. But they'll find that she has changed a little bit while alone in the tundra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia tries to cope with her exile. However, it becomes relatively short lived.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amelia winds up killing a polar bear to survive (but only in self defense), and she "gets a visit" from her deity suitors. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 15<br/><br/>Meanwhile, in the tundra where she was left behind, Amelia was at a loss of what to do next. It was her first day of being on her own in a cold, unforgiving wasteland. The cold, she could handle. The loneliness? Not so much. <br/><br/>"You got that right."<br/><br/>Amelia?<br/><br/>"Yeah, yeah, it's me. So what happened?"<br/><br/>You mean in the last chapter? Well, I just checked up on them, and I don't think they like the fact that you had to leave.<br/><br/>"Really? My first day here, and already they want me back?"<br/><br/>I know, right?<br/><br/>"Yikes. Anything else I should know?"<br/><br/>Just that a bunch of bloons are coming your way. Like, a lot. I'm talking all across the world.<br/><br/>"Oh. That's it?"<br/><br/>Oh, there's more, but I'll let you figure that out.<br/><br/>"Cool."<br/><br/>Now bare with me on this. It might get grisly. But don't worry. You're not dying again.<br/><br/>"Take it away, then."<br/><br/>Right. Ahem...<br/><br/>Trying to brush off the solitary feeling she had, she started going back to her normal habits of exercising and a balanced diet. It took her about 45 minutes to do her workout, and an additional 20 to finish her food. But as she stepped outside, she saw a bloon pass by. Then another. She opened her door to see what was happening. Soon, she saw the company of billions of bloons, all different colors, sizes, abilities, and she even saw the MOAB-classes. All of them made their way to her as she stepped outside the door.<br/><br/>"Whoa. What are you guys doing here?" She asked, astounded by the massive amount of bloons surrounding her.<br/><br/>"You weren't allowed to be home. So we came to help. By keeping you company." Answered a ceramic bloon.<br/><br/>"Wow. Thanks. That's real nice. Could use a little bit of that generosity."<br/><br/>"Yeah. Least we could do."<br/><br/>By the time night fell on her first night, every single bloon from across the world flocked to her to keep her company. They even spaced out frequently so as to not cramp and crowd. As Amelia went to bed, she wasn't accompanied by the bloons, for they decided to stay out of her igloo to give her some privacy. Then Nocturnus and Eternus came to her before she lied down for the night.<br/><br/>"Hey, sweetcheeks." Said Nocturnus.<br/><br/>"Hey, babe. Come here. I want to cuddle." Amelia said, pulling both of them into the bed with her.<br/><br/>Both deities obliged, and they merged into Halcyon again as he and Amelia spooned.<br/><br/>"I missed you, Halcyon."<br/><br/>"So did I. I love you."<br/><br/>"I love you, too."<br/><br/>Both of them slept in each others arms for the night. The next day, Halcyon woke up a little earlier to witness Amelia having another dream. Only she was getting very affectionate with his leg. Halcyon looked inside her mind to see what she was dreaming about, and he smiled mischievously at the sight. He nudged Amelia, trying to wake her up.<br/><br/>"Amelia."<br/><br/>She didn't answer.<br/><br/>"Amelia, wake up."<br/><br/>Amelia only grinded herself against his leg even harder.<br/><br/>"Amelia!"<br/><br/>Amelia let out an indecipherable murmur, and shifted herself to have herself on top of Halcyon. More prominently, his waist. She started rubbing him.<br/><br/>"Oh. She's awake."<br/><br/>"Clever man, you are." She said, confirming his suspicions. <br/><br/>She then got her rubbing rewarded with a hard-on from Halcyon, who pulled her backside to his face and started working his tongue on her, too. Amelia moaned as she took all of Halcyon's dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, only stopping on occasion to lick and kiss his dick and balls all over. Then she kept sucking on him. She was enjoying it far more than she thought she should as she was ready to soak her boyfriend's face while he had his tongue inside. But as she was getting close, Halcyon stopped and lifted her up with his powers. She moaned in sexual frustration, but she wasn't like that for long as she got fingered by Halcyon.<br/><br/>"Let me watch that little 'o-face' of yours, sweetcheeks." He said as he ran his fingers inside her faster.<br/><br/>She couldn’t stop squirming around. Her body was begging for release. Then, as if Halcyon listened to her body, she lost control and twitched wildly as a flood of pleasure flowed through her body and out into Halcyon's hand. She kept grunting, trying to keep control of how good it felt. It ended about 15 seconds later, and she started panting. As she caught her breath, she wanted to tell Halcyon what she wanted, but she chose a more silent route. She grabed his rock hard dick.<br/><br/>"Whoa. What are you doing?"<br/><br/>"Waiting to see your 'o-face', hot stuff."<br/><br/>Amelia shoved that thick slab inside her, and Halcyon groaned in pleasure.<br/><br/>"That good enough, babe?"<br/><br/>"Not quite. Let's see how it really looks."<br/><br/>Amelia held Halcyon close to her, grinding herself on him as she hooted primal utterances.<br/><br/>"Oh, I see. You didn't really wanna see my 'o-face', huh? You just needed to get some dick."<br/><br/>"Yes! I did! These past several days have been awful for me, and I need a long, hard shagging to make it all worth it!"<br/><br/>"Then I hope that pussy's thirsty. I got something for it to drink."<br/><br/>"Good. Lick my neck while you're doing it."<br/><br/>Halcyon started licking her like a lollipop while Amelia took her tongue across the side of his face.<br/><br/>"Thank you! I needed this so much! You want to have a 'rear view'?"<br/><br/>"Hell yeah! Turn around and let me see that nice ass, babe."<br/><br/>Amelia got on all fours and let Halcyon take what he wanted. It was too much for them both. They became completely feral as they wildly hooted and screeched to each other. It was as if they lost themselves in heat. But it wasn't until thirty minutes later that they finally came back to their senses after multiple orgasms.<br/><br/>"Wow. I feel so much better now." Amelia said, lying still with her arms and legs displayed freely.<br/><br/>"I'm glad you do." Halcyon said as he kissed Amelia's cheek.<br/><br/>"Think I can stay for a while? I wanna spend time with my most favorite creation. And when I say that, that means you, Amelia."<br/><br/>"Of course, dear. Now, I'm going to make meself something to eat. Would you like to have a bite?"<br/><br/>"No. In fact, I'll make you something this time. It won't be much, but you'll love it."<br/><br/>Halcyon stepped downstairs to make something for Amelia, but as he made it down, he saw the G.O.O.D trying to hold back her laughter.<br/><br/>"What?" He beckoned, felling offended.<br/><br/>The G.O.O.D burst out in laughter.<br/><br/>"You did it again! Oh, man, this is great! You’re gonna have lots of fun with her, aren't you?"<br/><br/>Halcyon blushed as he got Amelia's breakfast started.<br/><br/>"Aw, isn't that cute? You're cooking for her so she doesn't have to. It's like you're a married couple!"<br/><br/>"Shut up..."<br/><br/>The G.O.O.D floated by in an aura of mischief while Halcyon took about ten minutes to prepare Amelia's food. Then he took it upstairs for Amelia to eat. As she took her first bite, she instantly shot up in amazement of how good it tasted.<br/><br/>"This is... the best thing I've ever tasted! I love it! Thank you." She said, crying tears of joy.<br/><br/>"Glad you like it, sweetheart. It's what little I have to offer for comfort, but I'm glad it's to your liking."<br/><br/>"I'm honestly just happy you're here. But I think you might have to go back to the monkey kingdom for a while. Don’t worry too much about me; think... this will be enough to think about to get through this little experience. A nice meal cooked by my boyfriend."<br/><br/>"Well, then... I'll come back for you. I won't be in this form, but I know you'll see me again."<br/><br/>Halcyon slowly faded away as he left Amelia alone to eat. About fourteen minutes later, she finished and went downstairs. But soon, she felt a tingling sensation through her body as she remembered what went on just about an hour ago. She took a few quick glances. Needless to say, no one important was watching her. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and put her hands to work on herself. Thoughts of passion and lust flooded her mind, and she drowned herself in ecstacy as she watched herself plunge in and out of her own snatch. It took her at least fourty minutes before she could finally show some restraint and stop fingering herself.<br/><br/>"That felt good. I needed a good wank like no one's business." She said, sprawled out on the floor.<br/><br/>She stood up with a slight clumsiness, still feeling the effects of her multiple orgasms. She had to lean on a few things before she became stable enough to support her own body. Then she went outside to train her ice powers to make large ice cocoons. For the entire day, she built larger, more durable ice cocoons. Each one bigger and stronger than the last. However, she became exhausted after 4 hours and had to stop. She went back to her igloo, but the second she got to it, she saw the ice had been broken off. She barged inside to find a polar bear trying to eat her food.<br/><br/>"What the fuck! That's my supply for the next two weeks!" She yelled.<br/><br/>Bad move on her part. The polar bear turned to face her, and it salivated, indicating that she was going to become its dinner. It charged at Amelia, who erected a shield around herself. It didn't do much, but it was enough to knock her out of the house. She stood up, but the bear swiped a claw at her chest. She felt the sting, and she bled. She tasted it and confirmed it was hers. Suddenly, a hidden wellspring of anger that was brewing within her finally showed itself. She screeched as loudly as she could and punched the polar bear back. It staggered a little, then charged toward Amelia again. She sped forth to it too on all fours with a feral look in her eyes. As they clashed, the polar bear kept trying to bite her neck to snap it. But Amelia kept powering back, throwing it off of her. Before the polar bear could retaliate, Amelia unleashed a series of punches, kicks and jabs, all towards the polar bear. When she finished, she kicked it away in anger. She roared at the polar bear as if to say "leave me and my food alone, or I'll kill you". The polar bear roared back as if to say "it's my food now. You want it back, you have to kill me first".<br/><br/>This was the last gasp the polar bear had as it charged toward Amelia one last time. She simply stood there, waiting for her moment. Then, just as the bear got close, she stomped, and a wall of ice shot up. The bear was scared now. It didn't know how it was going to get out of this situation. Amelia pounded her chest and roared to assert her dominance over a species that was normally stronger than a mere monkey. Then she forced ice to encapsulate the polar bear, striking fear into it. But just as the bear tried to let out a growl that begged Amelia to let it live, she took out her fist and clenched it, sending spikes of ice through the bear. Then she retracted the spikes, effectively causing the bear to bleed to death. She took several ragged breaths that indicated her survival, despite not wanting to deny another being's.<br/><br/>"That... was awful." She said to herself aloud.<br/><br/>"I never want to kill anything like that ever again."<br/><br/>Amelia stepped forward to the now deceased polar bear and prayed for it.<br/><br/>"Eternus, I'm so sorry. I know shouldn't have killed this bear."<br/><br/>Halcyon showed up behind her and held her close.<br/><br/>"This thing was trying to kill me after I saw it take my food. I could've just fo-"<br/><br/>"It's okay. I saw the whole thing. The G.O.O.D wouldn't let me interfere, though." Halcyon said, forgiving Amelia.<br/><br/>Amelia sighed in exasperation. <br/><br/>"Well, at least I can eat or something. And I also have something to cover me up at night."<br/><br/>Amelia brought the polar bear's body inside her igloo, and she got it ready for cooking, preservation and otherwise.<br/><br/>For two weeks, Amelia relied on her supplies and what was in the environment to keep herself from starving. Although it was easy for her, it also got somewhat lonely without the other monkeys around. Fortunately, the bloons chased that loneliness away, even helping her perfect her powers. But no matter how much better she got, she couldn't manipulate the water below the ice. If she could, it would've made it possible to create towering barriers made entirely of ice. But she tried to shrug her frustraion off, reminding herself to keep trying and maybe ask for help when she got back from the monkey kingdom.<br/><br/>One day, about 24 days after her exile, Amelia saw a fleet of carrier flagships in the distance, and one was heading for her.<br/><br/>"Where'd all the monkey buccaneers come from?" She asked, confused as to why they were there.<br/><br/>Her confusion as to why she was suddenly receiving so much company knew no bounds as the bloons stayed near her, intending to give her some protection. Even a ZOMG hovered above her.<br/><br/>"Stay behind us, Amelia." It said in a relative whisper, which was essentially a dull roar.<br/><br/>Amelia said nothing; she was still uncertain as to what was going on. Suddenly, the ship stopped and rested itself on the icy shore. Then it formed platforms to allow anyone on board to disembark. Soon, a flood of monkeys left the ship, all of them running madly for Amelia. Some of them were ice monkeys, some were druids, some were wizard monkeys, many were normal monkeys, but there were even at least a couple dozen super monkeys. But none of the monkeys were more prominent than her friends, family, the heroes of the kingdom, and even the king and queen. As the royal couple made their way to Amelia, she couldn't help but bow to them.<br/><br/>"Your majesty. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be back so soon. Has it already been two months? I lost track of time." She greeted.<br/><br/>"First of all, no, it hasn't been two months. Second of all, we are the ones who should be sorry." Admitted King Ezekiel.<br/><br/>"Oh, please, my king. Do-"<br/><br/>"You know it's true."<br/><br/>"Sire. You know that I don't have any bad blood with you, so right now, what's done is done. I'm not about to just stay mad at you."<br/><br/>"Good. Then this will become a hell of a lot easier." Said Queen Melissa.<br/><br/>"Why?"<br/><br/>Suddenly, Amelia's friends, family, and fellow defenders of the monkey kingdom stepped forward.<br/><br/>"Dad? Jonah? Sarah and RJ? What are you guys doing here?"<br/><br/>"Remember when you said the Sun God told you to do your little planetary shield plan?" Asked Striker.<br/><br/>"Yeah. The one I got ridiculed for."<br/><br/>"Welp, looks like you're pretty much our only hope. Negotiations broke down, and we can't use our technology to make them stop production. So we don't have a plan B. You're it. After that, we're done."<br/><br/>"Well, I'm not the only one who has to do it. I'm going to need some help. A great deal. But first... I need to talk to my family, especially my dad, sister and brothers.<br/><br/>She walked toward them, and they had a guilty look on their faces, none more so than Jeremiah and Sarah.<br/><br/>"Hey... look, Amelia. I'm really sorry about... what happened, and I didn't mean to act like that." Apologized Sarah.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry too, snowflake. Your old man sometimes doesn't know when to act like a father." Jeremiah said, doing the same.<br/><br/>"Dad. It's alright." Said Amelia.<br/><br/>She then pulled her family into a hug as they softly cried to her.<br/><br/>"Why did I let this happen? I'm your father! I was suppo-"<br/><br/>"No dad. There was nothing you could do. It's okay. I forgive you."<br/><br/>"Good to have my little sister back." Jonah said, hugging Amelia.<br/><br/>"Good to be back, bro."<br/><br/>Amelia let go of them with a lighter conscience. Then the king and queen stepped forward, not just to Amelia, but to the bloons as well.<br/><br/>"We don't understand. You're all so familiar with what we monkeys have done to your people. You must have had some hatred towards us." Said the queen.<br/><br/>"If you're willing to protect Amelia, why is it that you didn't try to harm anyone when you all knew about the bombs?"<br/><br/>"Because we didn't even want to harm any of you monkeys. You left us no choice after popping so many of us. If we were just able to talk to you all sooner, we would have attempted a more peaceful resolution." Said a MOAB.<br/><br/>"But why are you acting so peaceful to us now? You know what we've done."<br/><br/>"You monkeys are not our real enemies. I can tell you are only trying to protect your subjects. Now the monkeys who are making what it takes to kill everybody, those monkeys are on our list!"<br/><br/>"In that case, it makes my declaration all the more valid and acceptable. Wizard monkey triplets, step forth!"<br/><br/>Evan, Kevin and Auron stepped forward toward Amelia, even crowding her to an extent. She blushed, being in the presence of her boyfriend in his mortal forms. Then the king turned toward the crowd of monkeys, who came closer to him with cameras. One monkey even handed the king a megaphone. He turned it on.<br/><br/>"Everybody, may I have your attention, please?!" He yelled through the megaphone.<br/><br/>"Through these wizard monkeys, I have seen the future of not just our kingdom, but of our planet itself. But through the deeds of Amelia, we shall survive and prosper for generations."<br/><br/>Amelia was met by the guards that held a crown and a robe, both adorning a snowflake as her symbol of recognition. Then they bowed down to her.<br/><br/>"Whoa. What's happening?" She asked.<br/><br/>"As of now, I am temporarily giving her power over my entire kingdom. Only I and my queen will be greater than her. As such, her exile has come to an end, effective immediately. Until this future is assured, you shall all refer to her as "Princess Amelia". Now... bow! Bow to her rule! Let her know of your loyalty to her!"<br/><br/>Every monkey out there bowed down to Amelia. Even the bloons yielded by lowering themselves onto the ground. The MOAB-classes, however, couldn't bow; they simply tilted their cockpits to her in humility.<br/><br/>"Oh, shit." She said, not expecting this turn of events.<br/><br/>King Ezekiel then handed her the megaphone.<br/><br/>"Now, what will be your first act as princess?" He asked.<br/><br/>Amelia was shocked. Those words had never been come across for her, and they never will again. She seized this opportunity.<br/><br/>"ATTENTION, MY PEOPLE! MY FIRST ACT AS YOUR PRINCESS: A TRUCE WITH THE BLOONS! I HAVE SEEN THEIR TRUE NATURE, AND WITHIN LIES A MORE PACIFIED OUTLOOK. ACTING AGAINST THEM, WE ARE ONLY WORTHY OF PITY. BUT ACTING ALONGSIDE THEM, UNITED, WE, AS MONKEYS AND BLOONS, SHALL THRIVE FOR CENTURIES TO COME. AND THROUGH THIS UNION, WE SHALL ACHIEVE A PEACEFUL COEXISTENCE WITH THEM! THIS TRUCE IS VITAL TO OUR PLANET'S SURVIVAL, AND WE SHALL WORK TOGETHER TO OVERCOME THE TRIAL THAT LIES AHEAD FOR US ALL. AS SUCH, FOR THE TIME BEING, ALL MONKEYS MAY STAND DOWN TOWARD ALL LAW ABIDING BLOONS STARTING NOW!"<br/><br/>A lot of monkeys reacted somewhat confused, unable to believe Amelia told them bloons didn't have to be popped anymore.<br/><br/>"Uh, what did you say, Amelia?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>"You heard me."<br/><br/>"I know we did. I just can't believe it."<br/><br/>"You're telling me we can't pop bloons anymore?" Gwendolin asked, trying to get a grip on what Amelia said.<br/><br/>"I said 'all the LAW ABIDING' bloons. I didn’t say a word about the ones who break the law." Clarified Amelia.<br/><br/>"Oh!" Said all the monkeys who were close enough to hear Amelia.<br/><br/>Soon, word spread about the specification of Amelia's first demand as princess. Then cheers flowed toward her. Amelia couldn't help but smile back at the bloons, for this was the begininng of a new partnership.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a small spat between the other characters and I, Amelia and her new subjects race back to the monkey kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 16<br/><br/>Knowing her decree finally offered a little protection to the misunderstood bloons, she turned to them to confirm her newly official allies.<br/><br/>"There you go, guys. Until this bomb thing is taken care of, you won't have to worry about getting popped unless you won't abide by the laws. Okay?" She said.<br/><br/>The ZOMG formed two tendril-like appendages to hug Amelia. Then it retracted them and left her some space.<br/><br/>"See, guys? It won't be that bad. It's just until the bombs' effect don't wind up killing us all."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but how are you gonna pull it off, sis?" Jonah asked, not caring about the fact that his sister is a princess now.<br/><br/>"Oi! Will you stop that?!"<br/><br/>No.<br/><br/>"Oh, yeah. That reminds us, Amelia. Can we talk to you in private, please?"<br/><br/>"Ah, ah, ah. Ask correctly." Amelia quipped, reminding Jonah she was a princess.<br/><br/>He groaned in retaliation. <br/><br/>"Permission to meet to you privately, your majesty?"<br/><br/>"Come with me. And tell people we need a moment."<br/><br/>Jonah grabbed the megaphone from her.<br/><br/>"Excuse me! Our princess needs to talk to us in private, please!"<br/><br/>Jeremiah and the rest of Amelia's friends walked into the igloo Amelia made and shut the door. All of them were surprised at the polar bear pelt on her wall.<br/><br/>"Um, Amelia..."<br/><br/>"Yeah. I did." Amelia said, interrupting Benjamin.<br/><br/>"But why di-"<br/><br/>"It was trying to kill me and take my food."<br/><br/>"Oh. Nevermind. Did it go out fighting?" Asked Striker Jones.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Left a mark on me chest, it did."<br/><br/>Amelia showed the healing scar on her chest where the polar bear clawed her. Jeremiah tried to get an closer look.<br/><br/>"Don’t touch it. It still stings a bit."<br/><br/>"My snowflake. It's okay." Jeremiah said, relieved Amelia didn't take a serious injury.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Hold still, Amelia. I'll heal you." Sarah said as she stepped forward.<br/><br/>As she healed Amelia's scar, she felt even more guilty about how things turned out.<br/><br/>"Hey, Amelia. I really am sorry about wha-"<br/><br/>"It's okay. I already know." Amelia said, interrupting Sarah.<br/><br/>"Oh, my Sun God! Enough with saying what people are doing!"<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>"That's another thing we wanted to talk about. There is a weird voice that we have no idea where it's coming from! It's driving us nuts! Do you know about it?! Or are we going crazy?! Please tell me you can hear the voice, too."<br/><br/>"Oh, that. I already knew about it."<br/><br/>"What?! You heard it, too?!"<br/><br/>"Yeah. I just tune him out sometimes."<br/><br/>Hey!<br/><br/>"Well, it's true."<br/><br/>"How do you tune the voice out?!" Asked Jonah.<br/><br/>"Shut up!"<br/><br/>"Jonah, you can't tell him to do that, or nothing will progress."<br/><br/>"Then at least tell us how to tune him out!"<br/><br/>"I can't. You have to find that out for yourself. I just go with the flow."<br/><br/>Thank you.<br/><br/>"Whoa there, man. That doesn't mean I'm thrilled with your presence."<br/><br/>What did I do to make you guys so defensive?<br/><br/>"Well, you made me, Jonah, essentially shun my sister for something that turned out to be the truth! If you ask me, I'd say that's something to get pissed off about!"<br/><br/>"You guys tell him." Said a traitorous Kevin.<br/><br/>"Not a traitor. Wasn't your friend."<br/><br/>I hate you, "Kevin".<br/><br/>"Fuck you, too."<br/><br/>"Alright! Enough! How do any of us get rid of the voice, Amelia?!" Asked Jeremiah.<br/><br/>And also, you can't get rid of me. You'll just have to deal with me until I decide you don't have to.<br/><br/>"Grrr... Fine! Let's just go home."<br/><br/>"Not so fast, dad!" Said Amelia.<br/><br/>"I have a legitimate request from you."<br/><br/>"Oh. What is it, then?"<br/><br/>"Look. I've been trying to manipulate water. I figured that if I can manipulate it and freeze it, it would definitely make what I have to do possible."<br/><br/>"You don't know how to do it? Well let me show you, then."<br/><br/>Jeremiah walked out with Amelia and everyone else in tow. Then he went to a pool of water.<br/><br/>"Anybody have a cup or something?"<br/><br/>No one but Gwendolin had anything; she only had a flask.<br/><br/>"That'll do."<br/><br/>Gwendolin handed her flask to Jeremiah, who dipped it in the water.<br/><br/>"Now watch closely, Amelia. What you do is form some ice and place it in the body of water of your choosing. Then when it's in the water, move the ice out. The water will follow suit. Doesn't matter how long it stays in there, as long as it's been in the water at some point. Now, you try."<br/><br/>Amelia formed some ice, which amount to a football sized ice ball. She threw it into the water. Then she moved her hands and a great deal of water flowed outward towards her. She gasped happily.<br/><br/>"Yes! Finally! Thank you, dad!" She said, trying to keep it up.<br/><br/>She tried to pull a little more out, but she reached her limit and had to set it down.<br/><br/>"45 seconds. Not bad."<br/><br/>"Thanks. Maybe I could come back here for a bit. Keep meself cold so my powers stay strong."<br/><br/>"Only if you want, Amelia."<br/><br/>"I'm the princess now. So I say I'm free to come and go as I please."<br/><br/>"If you insist."<br/><br/>"All right, then! I'll be back home in a bit!"<br/><br/>Amelia used her powers to give a powerfully high jump and propel herself back to the kingdom. Jeremiah was a little confused at what happened, but he decided to leave it alone. As did the other monkeys as they got Amelia back and went home. But as they boarded the ship, they realized something important.<br/><br/>"Hey, didn't it take us like 2 days to get here?" Gwendolin asked as she kept track of time.<br/><br/>"Thanks, captain obvious."<br/><br/>Can it, Gwen, or I'll make Amelia come back and hit you.<br/><br/>"Well, do you have any idea of how to get us all back to the kingdom faster?"<br/><br/>Only if you guys put aside your pride.<br/><br/>"All right, fine. Then how do you suggest we catch up to her?"<br/><br/>"Say 'please'." Said a DDT as it made itself visible.<br/><br/>Quincy cowered and got his crossbow ready, only to remember Amelia's new law and lower it.<br/><br/>"Sorry. Force of habit." He said, embarrassed at himself.<br/><br/>"Relax. We're not enemies anymore. So, you wanted a faster way to get back home? Well, latch your ship onto us DDTs, and we'll get you back in record time! Just remember to stay near the center of the boat, stay seated, and keep your seat belts (if you have any) fastened at all times!"<br/><br/>Reluctantly, the monkeys decided to put their trust in their new allies, and they strapped the flagship to three DDTs. Then the blimps lifted the boat into the sky.<br/><br/>"All monkeys report to the center immediately! When there, brace yourselves for high speed transport!" Said the captain of the ship.<br/><br/>All of them did as they said except for the king and queen, who was at the helm. They all buckled in, and after the DDTs were safely over the ice, they sped off toward the monkey kingdom. About an hour later, they had Amelia in their sights, who was still somewhat ahead of them. Suddenly, she heard the sound of propulsion systems that could only belong to a DDT. She turned back and was surprised to see three heading the same way she was, and with the flagship in tow, no less!<br/><br/>"Well now, not even a day after my decree, and already you guys are getting along! I'm impressed!" Amelia yelled.<br/><br/>"Amelia, board the ship! We'll be back at the kingdom in a few hours!" Said a DDT.<br/><br/>Amelia made her descent onto the ship. She was careful not make any sudden slowing, and she made herself something to hold onto as she got onto the deck.<br/><br/>"I can finally see why you like the bloons! The view up here is amazing!" Said Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"And also, that narrator guy threatened to use you to hurt me."<br/><br/>Snitch!<br/><br/>"Bitch!"<br/><br/>"Both of you stop. We don’t need this right now. Let's just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Amelia said, making herself some restraints to keep herself stable.<br/><br/>After mere hours of zooming back to the kingdom, the DDTs made their descent with the ship and set it down with the monkeys safely on board. Once the ship was safely on the ground, they were all let off the ship, and they went back to their homes for the day. Amelia scrambled back to her igloo. She was happy to be back where she belonged.<br/><br/>"Home sweet home." She said, laying down on her couch.<br/><br/>"Isn't it great to be home every now and then?"<br/><br/>Yeah. It's true what they say: you don't know what you got until it’s gone. Most people are so ungrateful to have a home. But not you. Not anymore.<br/><br/>"Truer words were never spoken."<br/><br/>Yes, there Amelia lied herself down to rest, back in her igloo. She needed the rest, for it was finally time to make herself stronger.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, before the sun went down, as the monkeys settled back into their homes, Evan, Kevin and Auron were still near the temple entrance, but Artemis was bidding them farewell.<br/><br/>"So, I hope we got everything situated in this monkey kingdom. You gonna be cool, guy?" Asked Kevin.<br/><br/>"I shall now be at peace, for I have been blessed with the gift of seeing the presence, the mortal forms, so called, of my creator. Guide her well, Lord. She will need it." Artemis said, making it clear that he now knew how Eternus looked on Bloonsworld in disguise.<br/><br/>"Right. Well, just don't tell people, okay?" Asked Evan.<br/><br/>"Your wish is my command, Lord. I shall not speak of your secret."<br/><br/>As the "wizard monkey triplets" left Artemis' presence, he went back inside to check on the other monks, especially Shahra. She was muttering to herself crazily, trying to contain her rage at Amelia becoming her superior.<br/><br/>"Shahra, please calm yourself. Her rule is only temporary."<br/><br/>"Sorry, brother. I can't stand her. She makes my mind dance around and play tricks on me." Shahra said raggedly.<br/><br/>She let out an insane giggle as she tried to contemplate how to get back at Amelia.<br/><br/>"That ice bitch may rule over us now, but I'm going to GET HER BACK! SUCH IMPURE ACTIONS AND THOUGHTS MUST BE PUNISHED! Wouldn't you agree, brother?"<br/><br/>"She has been forgiven. You cannot punish the innocent. They who are without sin alone may feast upon the first banana."<br/><br/>"She isn't without sin, brother. But..."<br/><br/>Shahra walked away, giggling madly to herself and crying a little, knowing she was descending into madness quickly, unable to slow her fall. She went to her own quarters, as did the other monks, to rest for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia get taught one last ability, and she and the others try and find a very important artifact that only a druid can use effectively.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever see a dark god possessing a monkey? Welp, if not, you will soon. And there's some violence, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 17<br/><br/>For the next month since Amelia had power over the kingdom in place of the king and queen, monkeys and bloons started seeing more peaceful sides to each other. Every day, a few skeptics ended up changing their minds about the bloons, which made Amelia's declartion all the more valid. Of course, there were always more rebellious bloons, but thankfully, because Amelia said that only law abiding bloons were safe from harm, that problem was taken care of, courtesy of the same people that defended the kingdom. Most of the bloons had no problem with it as Amelia and Sarah continued to train themselves and enhance their powers. Meditation, alongside diet and exercise, were helping quite a bit.<br/><br/>One day, as Amelia finished meditating, she got a call. She picked up the phone, waiting to see who was on the other end.<br/><br/>"Hello?" She answered.<br/><br/>"Princess Amelia, we have some important news." Benjamin said on the other line.<br/><br/>"We found out the bombs will be launched two days from now. I took a look at your vitals, and I can see that you and Sarah are making great strides in increasing your powers. However, it's not quite there yet."<br/><br/>"Anything I can do to help speed up the process?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"There's something to help your friend out, yeah. Something called a 'druid's seedstress'. Apparently, it unlocks Sarah's more powerful abilities, based upon which path she took."<br/><br/>"Okay. But what about me?"<br/><br/>"Not sure. Have you been in contact with any source of energy from a higher power? If you have, maybe that can help. Just one more dose for you should be enough."<br/><br/>"Oh. Well, yes, I have."<br/><br/>"Interesting. What have you been in contact with?"<br/><br/>"Let's just say the Sun God managed to bless me in his own personal way."<br/><br/>"That's fine. Whatever it is our lord has blessed you with, maybe one more should be enough."<br/><br/>Amelia blushed at what she was thinking about.<br/><br/>"Right. I'm gonna go. Bye, Benjamin."<br/><br/>Amelia hung up the phone on her end, with Benjamin following suit. Meanwhile, a third party also hung up their phone. It was Shahra, of course. Seemingly, she used her magic to tap Amelia's phone, which allowed her to listen in on her conversation. She smiled ominously, thinking of a way to get rid of Amelia. As this happened, Amelia suddenly felt a slight chill in her bones and sneezed. Normally, this was no cause for worrying. Not this time. Amelia felt that someone was planning her death. She went upstairs to relax for a moment.<br/><br/>After about a minute of being alone, Halcyon and the G.O.O.D showed up.<br/><br/>"Oh. Hey, babe. What're you and the G.O.O.D doing here?" Amelia asked, noticing them phase into the room with a flash of light.<br/><br/>"The time has come for you to learn something most ice monkeys, even your father, have no idea is even possible." Said Halcyon.<br/><br/>"Wow. Really? Okay. What is it?"<br/><br/>"I want you to use your own powers within your own body."<br/><br/>Amelia looked confused for a moment.<br/><br/>"Turnst thine bone into metal; protect your essence through its extension."<br/><br/>"Wait. So, make a secondary skeleton to protect myself?"<br/><br/>"Yes. One that is stronger than steel. With this ability, you'll be able to survive things that only a super monkey could manage without much effort. Long falls and bullets will become useless against you."<br/><br/>"Okay. I'll try."<br/><br/>Amelia relaxed herself and breathed shallowly as she tried to do as was told. She could feel her body getting colder on the surface of her skin. It seemed that she was freezing her skin hard enough to make it stronger. However, she only managed to do so with the blood near it. The attempt she hoped was successful.<br/><br/>"Now, let's try it." Said the G.O.O.D. <br/><br/>The G.O.O.D pulled out a cheap knife and tried to stab Amelia in the chest with it. All she managed was a slight break in the skin as the blade snapped off, earning a pleased look.<br/><br/>"Excellent. You'll need this later, so make sure you stop the ice magic for now. When you get near you-know-who, redo the spell."<br/><br/>"Right. Shahra." Amelia said, jumping to conclusions.<br/><br/>"You and I both know I'm right."<br/><br/>Well, yes, but you think you'd wait to reveal that truth or something.<br/><br/>"Well, no. Shahra and I have been at each other’s throats for pretty much every time we see each other. We can't stand to be in each other’s company. Pretty sure that now I'm a princess, she'd try to get me assassinated."<br/><br/>Clever girl. You, I mean.<br/><br/>"Thanks for the new ability that you let my boyfriend give to me, and I'll hear from you later."<br/><br/>You're welcome. But see? Even I'm nice once in a while! You can write me a thank you note later!<br/><br/>"You have to say I'm writing you one."<br/><br/>Nevermind.<br/><br/>In the evening, Amelia ended up leaving her house, but she was met by her family, friends and the heroes of the monkey kingdom.<br/><br/>"Oh. What's wrong? What are you guys doing here?" She asked.<br/><br/>"Princess Amelia, we found where the druid's seedstress is. It's in the deeper confines of the temple." Benjamin said, holding up a holographic map of where it was.<br/><br/>"Will you stop?! No one needs to know where it is but Amelia! Sorry. PRINCESS Amelia."<br/><br/>"As your princess, let the narrator speak, Benjamin."<br/><br/>"As you wish."<br/><br/>Thank you again, Amelia.<br/><br/>"You didn't thank me the first time."<br/><br/>Oh.<br/><br/>"Anyway, so how far in do we have to go?"<br/><br/>"Well, it's pretty deep." Said Obyn.<br/><br/>"The center of the temple is where it resides. I mean, there's a lot of traps to prevent people from just waltzing in there."<br/><br/>"Oh? What happens if you activate one by accident?"<br/><br/>"It depends on which one you activate. Most just trap you in a certain spot and leave you there to die. But some make it quick and either crush you or impale you with spikes. No matter what, they made sure it was obvious." Said Benjamin.<br/><br/>"How?"<br/><br/>"Most of the titles glow if you're on a safe path. The ones that activate traps don't glow. And they are in a 3 x 3 cluster, so it's easy to distinguish."<br/><br/>"So, no sudden death?"<br/><br/>"There's even a panel on the wall that basically says 'touch the non glowing tiles if you wish a swift or torturous end. Otherwise, go on the ones that DO glow. They're safe.' Easy peasy."<br/><br/>"Does that map of yours show which tiles are safe to walk on?"<br/><br/>"Well, no. It doesn't. My technology isn't that advanced."<br/><br/>"Well, do you know a way to get us an inside look?"<br/><br/>"I could... make some drones. That might help a bit."<br/><br/>"Okay. Are they just gonna be there, or are they gonna have cameras with night vision or something?"<br/><br/>"I'm gonna need to take off for the rest of the night if you want me to make them."<br/><br/>"You're excused, Ben. Make the drones. And make sure you make at least 8 of them."<br/><br/>Benjamin squealed and left without another word.<br/><br/>"Ah, the child-like amusement gadgetry provides. For such a smart monkey, he has such a simple thought process." Shahra said as she stepped into view.<br/><br/>"Oh. Fantastic. It's Shahra. Hooray." Amelia said in an understandably deadpan manner.<br/><br/>"Amelia -oh, I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners- Princess Amelia, I know you and I haven't gotten off on the most amicable start. But I intend to aid you in your quest, as a token of my apology, of course."<br/><br/>Shahra bowed to Amelia in a respectful tone.<br/><br/>"If you're sorry, just say it."<br/><br/><em>I know it's a fucking trick, anyway,</em> Amelia thought to herself, skeptical that Shahra turned over a new leaf. Smart move, Amelia. She didn't. <em>Don’t worry. I know what she's gonna try.</em> Not worried.<br/><br/>"Why would I? A lowly citizen such as myself doesn't deserve to say such meaningless words. Regardless, I truly am sorry, and I do want to show my remorse. I believe this would be an acceptable way to atone."<br/><br/>"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever."<br/><br/>Amelia "accepted" Shahra's "apology" and moved forward.<br/><br/>"So, when exactly is a good time to get this druid's seedstress?" Asked Shahra.<br/><br/>"Tomorrow. It's gonna be long and hard, but we can make it work." Replied Amelia.<br/><br/>"Of course. Hopefully, we'll be able to make it happen. Once we're inside the temple, it might take a few hours to get what we need to get, so prepare yourselves. You'll need your brains and your brawn to persevere."<br/><br/>"Right. Everybody get some rest. We're gonna need it."<br/><br/>And so, everybody retired for the day. All of them were shivering a little, knowing that the next two days would be the trial of their lives. The bloons knew it, too. Many crowded near the ice village Amelia lived in.<br/><br/>The next day was met with some rigorous training on Amelia and Sarah's end. Everybody else also did some exercises to get themselves ready for what lied ahead. At around noon, Amelia stepped outside and called for the guards to pick up her friends and family, for it was time to go into the temple.<br/><br/>About thirty minutes later, they all made it there. Surely enough, Shahra was waiting on the outside to escort them inside.<br/><br/>"Good. Everyone is here." Shahra said, deceptively kind.<br/><br/>Amelia wasn't falling for it, though.<br/><br/>"Yes. Let's go." Amelia said, following Shahra with a backpack of supplies in tow.<br/><br/>Everyone else had something on them to help them out as well. Shahra illuminated the temple with her magic as she walked forth.<br/><br/>"Where's your brother?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Artemis had some other matters to attend to. Or at least that is what he said." Replied Shahra.<br/><br/>Shahra then led them all down a more ancient corridor. It was covered in dust and stone, and there were signs of decay and neglect as the ivy littered certain spots where the rock had given way. Nonetheless, as they kept walking, they saw the floor gain some bioluminescence on the tiles.<br/><br/>"Halt. As Benjamin specified, these glowing tiles are safe to walk upon. Walk upon these to guarantee a safe passage. The ones that do not glow are booby trapped. Remain aware of your surroundings, for there is a room that is completely random. The walls, however, will warn you of when we happen upon it."<br/><br/>Shahra's instructions went duly noted. Everyone began to be mindful of where they stepped. Gwendolin accidentally activated a trap, but RJ pulled her out of the way before it could crush her. However, in doing this, RJ accidentally activated another trap, which caused him to fall through the floor. This would've been bad if he wasn't a super monley, but because he was, he flew out of the hole. He smiled with a blush as Shahra glared at him silently.<br/><br/>For two hours, the way became darker, and the tiles were losing their glow, which made it harder to tell what was safe. At one point, there were no glowing tiles at all. Amelia groaned and pulled out a flashlight, which she used to scan the wall until she saw the markings.<br/><br/>"For those who have made it this far, you have shown an unusual amount of perserverance. Well done. However, the tiles are no longer glowing, so you are now responsible for your own safety from this point on." She said, reading aloud.<br/><br/>"Ben, did you know about this?"<br/><br/>"Well, no. I thought they kept glowing. Now we really have to be careful?"<br/><br/>"Only because we don't have many options left. And what about your drones?"<br/><br/>Benjamin pulled up his phone, and he saw that all the cameras were offline.<br/><br/>"I can't connect. Either we're too far down to get a signal, or they've been destroyed."<br/><br/>Everyone quickly pulled out their phones. They all confirmed they have a good signal on their reception, which caused Benjamin to groan in disappointment.<br/><br/>"Sorry, Benjamin. I know how hard you worked on those."<br/><br/>"It's okay. I can just make some more if we survive this."<br/><br/>"Mm-hm. Maybe the walls say something else."<br/><br/>Amelia scanned the walls again, and she found a smaller sign that was written in an older dialect.<br/><br/>"Damn. I'm not very good with this one. Hey, RJ, you liked this old school writing! Take a look at it!"<br/><br/>RJ hovered over to the sign on the wall, and he used his ultravision to read it properly. He breathed a sigh of relief.<br/><br/>"What does it say, super sinner?" Asked a disrespectful Shahra.<br/><br/>"I have a name." RJ responded, understandably offended.<br/><br/>"Sorry. Randall, I believe? Anyway, what does it say?"<br/><br/>"Something about there being cracks in the tiles that aren't safe to walk on. And it said if you hear the rustling of leaves, don't step on it unless you wish to get trapped in a pit and waste away."<br/><br/>"Anything else?"<br/><br/>"Apparently, the seedstress is not much farther now. About like an hour away."<br/><br/>"All right. Then since we don't have much light to go on left, let's speed things up a bit. I got some traps to freeze."<br/><br/>Wait. Traps to freeze?! Amelia, you c-<br/><br/>"Shut up! We're not doing this right now! I'm not dying in here from traps! Freeze these fucking pitfalls for a safe surface..."<br/><br/>Amelia! Stop! YOU'RE RUINING THIS WHOLE SCENE!<br/><br/></p><h2>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"FUCK OFF, YOU GROTTY LITTLE WANKER! I'VE GOT AN HOUR'S WORTH OF LIGHT IN ME BATTERIES LEFT, AND I'M NOT WASTING IT ON BULLSHIT TRAPS AND ANCIENT RIDDLES! NOW, FUCK OFF!"</em>
  </span>
</h2><p><br/>HEY! STOP IT! JONAH, RJ, GWEN! SOMEBODY MAKE AMELIA STOP!<br/><br/>"This is Jonah! I don't give a fuck! Sorry, dad."<br/><br/>"No! You and amelia got a good point, and I should know! I'm your father, Jeremiah!"<br/><br/>But guys-<br/><br/>"Shut up!"<br/><br/>Fine! Go an hour, and do it your way! See if I care! Those dirty dealing, double crossing, dickheds. Ruining my good setup. I had everything right how I wanted it, and now it's going to shit. Thanks a fucking lot, Amelia.<br/><br/>"You're welcome."<br/><br/>I'm getting pissed off now. I'm just... ugh.<br/><br/></p><h1>Some time later...</h1><p><br/>All right. It's been like 30-something minutes. You guys happy that you ruined my storytelling?<br/><br/>"Yes. I, Amelia, am happy that you were forced to take a backseat while we basically flew right through this area."<br/><br/>Yeah, whoop-de-doo for you.<br/><br/>"Don’t feel that bad. It's just a few more rooms."<br/><br/>Whatever, Amelia.<br/><br/>"Let me just get this... oh."<br/><br/>What?<br/><br/>"Looks like I landed us into either a dead end or a type of room that served as an arena of sorts."<br/><br/>I suppose that would explain the elevated spot in the center, but why is Shahra smoking a joint?<br/><br/>"Joint?! Shahra!"<br/><br/>Yeah, she's just smoking it with a menacing grin.<br/><br/>"Yes, Amelia. I'm afraid this is where you and your sinful friends and family stop." Said Shahra.<br/><br/>"Knew it. Fucking knew it." Amelia said with a lack of surprise in her tone.<br/><br/>"Oh? Did you also know that I have a friend or so to dispose of you?"<br/><br/>Amelia yawned, thoroughly bored by what Shahra was saying.<br/><br/>"Look. I knew you were trying to get rid of me. In fact, I already expected you to try and kill me, anyway. Also, I know you're trying to do the whole stereotypical villian or antagonist thing by 'luring me to my death' so called, but your fear tactics... they're just not working."<br/><br/>"I honesty can't believe you for-"<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u">"JUST SAY YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL, AND STOP EMBARRASSING YOURSELF."</span>
</h1><p><br/>Shahra became incredibly angry. Even in the face of death, Shahra STILL couldn't strike fear into Amelia. It was as if she was completely invincible. Not true, but it's the type of impression Amelia's been giving off lately.<br/><br/>"I hate you so much, you little Sandoval cunt. Not only do you ruin my plans, but you even take my dignity! Fine! I WILL end you, and I WILL finally be free of your hedonistic presence! Is that better?"<br/><br/>"YES! FUCKING THANK YOU! That's what I wanted you to do: cut to the chase! Now! How is it going to happen, since you're doing this?"<br/><br/>Shahra whistled loudly, and a creature came out into view. It appeared to be an amalgamation of bloon and... something else. Amelia and company turned to where the creature was. It walked on four legs with saliva dripping from its maw as voices continuously moaned from it.<br/><br/>"Help. Please help us." They all said.<br/><br/>Amelia wasn't scared; she just felt sorry for the creature.<br/><br/>"That little thing is special. It's called a bloon meldwall. It consists off the bloons you hold so dearly. And before you ask, no that's not the only one down here. Quite difficult to kill, but if you do, you free all the bloons that it trapped onto its body. Also, usually the more bloons it consumes, the stronger it becomes. So, I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but it hasn't."<br/><br/>Shahra pointed her finger at Amelia and got the bloon meldwall's attention.<br/><br/>"Sic'em, boy!" She yelled.<br/><br/>Amelia immediately performed the spell she learned upon those words being uttered. Then she used her ice magic to cause the meldwall to crash into a wall of ice, forcing it to stop before it got Amelia. Then she punched it hard enough to fling it back a ways.<br/><br/>"Hmph. Whatever. Good bye, Amelia. The Sun God won't have mercy on you this time."<br/><br/>Shahra left without another word, and they were all left to fight the meldwall on their own. As it got up, it jumped over Amelia and charged toward Jeremiah. The elder ice monkey got ready to tussle with it as he used his legs to throw the meldwall off of him and into a wall. Then it started to glow and grow. It was large enough to stand taller than Jeremiah now.<br/><br/>For 10 minutes, they were fighting the meldwall. It didn't have much more than a few bruises, but everyone else had some scratches, as well as some bruises. Sarah had a two inch gash on her forehead, but she didn't have time to heal it, and everyone was getting tired. Amelia noticed.<br/><br/>"That's it." She said to herself.<br/><br/><em>Nocturnus, I was hoping you wouldn't have to do this, but I'm gonna need your help</em>, she thought. <em><b>No prob, babe</b></em>, Nocturnus replied in her mind. <em><b>Just sit back and let me do the work this time.</b></em> Suddenly, Amelia was filled with a dark energy. Her scleras turned black and her irises became red. The creature looked at Amelia and cowered in fear, for it knew a dark presence was there. Amelia hovered over to it as it cowered. Then came a word from her mouth that was so chilling, it made the creature give in and perish.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"Fall."</span>
  </em>
</h1><p><br/>The bloon meldwall was no more, and the bloons that remained within were released from it. They all thanked Amelia, and by proxy Nocturnus. But they all backed away from Amelia slightly as she walked forward. Everybody was impressed and scared. Amelia killed the bloon meldwall simply by uttering one word. Amelia felt Nocturnus leave her, but not before she mentally thanked him.<br/><br/>"All right. Let's keep going." She said.<br/><br/>The bloons and the monkeys followed Amelia further down, but after 10 more minutes, a rumbling sound shook the area. Everybody suddenly became scared.<br/><br/>"The fuck, man? Are there more of those... creatures?" Gwendolin asked as her question got answered.<br/><br/>Suddenly, more bloon meldwalls, three at least, popped into view, and the bloons that were still around flew away in fear of getting trapped again. They all circled Amelia and company as they backed into each other in the center of another cavern.<br/><br/>"Amelia, let me just say, before it's all over..." Sarah started, feeling her impending doom encroach her closer than ever.<br/><br/>"Being your best friend, although it was kinda awkward and strange... well, you've been the best friend a lesbian like me could ask for."<br/><br/>"Yeah. I love you, Sarah. You're the best friend I could've asked for." Amelia replied with a warm smile.<br/><br/>"I love you too, sis. We might be about to die, but at least we can go out with style, right?" Asked Jonah.<br/><br/>"You know it, bro."<br/><br/>"Amelia, I'm sorry I made you do this. You were right. I should've just kept my fucking mouth shut. Thanks for not rubbing it in." Striker Jones said, trying to make amends.<br/><br/>"Negotiations were gonna break down anyway, Striker. All you did was guarantee it."<br/><br/>"Best daughter I've ever had, you are, snowflake. I love you." Jeremiah said, ready to die with his children.<br/><br/>"I love you too, dad. This life with you guys, it's been great." Amelia said, taking her stance to get ready to perish.<br/><br/>But then, a light shined through the entire room, the most radiant they had ever seen before. Then they heard a voice.<br/><br/>"Let them pass! My people are far more important!" It said.<br/><br/>Then out stepped the G.O.O.D as the creatures suddenly yielded and moved out of the way. Amelia folded her arms, proud of the goddess.<br/><br/>"Good to see you again, G.O.O.D!" She said.<br/><br/>"I'm just glad I got here in time. Sorry it took so long. Kinda almost forgot about you."<br/><br/>"It's cool. Now you never got properly introduced to these people next to me. Although you do know Eternus, so I don't think you need to be, do you?"<br/><br/>"Nope. But it IS good to see friends of Amelia."<br/><br/>Gwendolin looked away awkwardly while blushing.<br/><br/>"Sorry... about the other day." She said shyly.<br/><br/>"Water under the bridge, Gwen. You can't kill me, anyway. I'm the bloon goddess."<br/><br/>"Right. So, let's get moving. Our prize is just around the corner."<br/><br/>The monkeys finally became able to trust the G.O.O.D,  and they sped forth to claim their mission objective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shahra tries to kill Amelia by her own hands, but she fails. Then Amelia and her people give chase with the help of the bloons, causing them to learn something so mind-bendingly extreme, nothing would be the same.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone gets their leg broken at the beginning. Also, keep an eye out for a masive fourth wall break. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 18<br/><br/>After hours of traps, hideous creatures, decrepit catacombs, and new allies, Amelia and company made it to the druid's seedstress. It was a giant plant with a seed that was shaped like a football.<br/><br/>"Okay. This is what you were looking for." Asked the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"The plant or the seed?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"The seed. The plant is what happens when enough bloons, water and light are used to grow it. The bloontonium is what gives it its power. The seed is simply a concentrated form of it. However, the plant itself takes away the more dangerous part of bloontonium. The seed is what remains, which will allow a druid to use it to gain power. However it does help if the druid absorbs the energy in the presence of Eternus."<br/><br/>"So, we gotta get outta here?" Asked Sarah.<br/><br/>"Pretty much."<br/><br/>"In that case, we should pro-"<br/><br/>Suddenly, a rumble occured. A cave in was starting to occur, and everybody was caught in the crossfire. Ray thought fast enough to erect a forcefield, but as everybody was dodging rocks, one struck Jeremiah on the back of his leg. He tried to recover, but a larger one trapped him right there. Thankfully, the forcefield prevented more from tumbling down. Ray was straining to keep the forcefield up on his own. Then he suddenly felt the weight lifted. He saw the G.O.O.D expanding and reinforcing his forcefield. Then he concentrated on helping Amelia get the rock off Jeremiah's foot. When they lifted it off, it was broken. Jeremiah was grunting in pain and hated the sight of his broken foot. Amelia was ready to cry, feeling guilty for bringing her father down.<br/><br/>"Dad... I'm so sorry." She said, starting to cry.<br/><br/>"It's alright. I ju- AAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!!"<br/><br/>Jeremiah tried to reassure Amelia he'd be alright, but the pain in his foot was too extreme to ignore. Sarah had to give the seed to Amelia while she started trying to heal Jeremiah. She used wooden splints after reaffixing the bones in his feet back to where they were originally, and she wrapped his foot up tightly in a thick vine, no less than seven feet long. After which, she then focused her power to heal Jeremiah. It took a few minutes, but she healed it enough to allow Jeremiah to stand on his own. Then a voice screeched in irritation.<br/><br/>"How?! How?!" It screamed.<br/><br/>Amelia looked up, and she saw Shahra. She was furious.<br/><br/>"You fucking bitch! You almost killed us!" She shouted.<br/><br/>"Oh well, ice monkey! You should've known better than to survive those meldwalls! But that's fine. You're trapped here now. You may have a goddess on your side, but even she can't sustain you all! You’re doomed regardless!"<br/><br/>Shahra cackled madly as she used her magic to fly away. Everyone was beyond angry. All this just to get revenge on Amelia? They were sick of it.<br/><br/>"Bloons! Help us get that crazy bitch!" Everyone but the G.O.O.D and Amelia shouted.<br/><br/>"Really? You're all willing to put your trust in bloons? Without a fuss this time?" Amelia asked, surprised at what everyone was saying.<br/><br/>"Don’t fucking get used to it." Said Jonah.<br/><br/>"It's just that no one hurts my father or sister and gets away with it!"<br/><br/>"Damn right!" Said a pink bloon as it arrived with many other bloons.<br/><br/>Soon, the monkeys were surrounded by bloons. Purples, zebras, every non MOAB-class showed up to help Amelia and company. The ice monkey felt nothing but pride and gratitude for them.<br/><br/>"Wow. You all came for us? Thanks, guys." She said as she was lifted.<br/><br/>"Yes, that's right, kids! Get all these monkeys out of here!" The G.O.O.D said, rising up out of the cavern.<br/><br/>It didn't take much longer than roughly thirty seconds, but they all saw daylight again. Jeremiah moved his foot, and it stopped hurting so much. Some stinging remained, but he was able to walk on it again. The bloons saved them, and it was clear they were all grateful. Amelia became determined to stop Shahra. It was time to make things right.<br/><br/>"Monkeys, bloons, you all ready to kick some ass?!" She said, ready to stick it to Shahra.<br/><br/>The monkeys hollered and screeched in confirmation, and the bloons cheered yes.<br/><br/>"In that case, let's get her!"<br/><br/>Amelia burst forward to Shahra with many pink bloons, alongside the other bloons, following behind with the monkeys in tow. Ezili, Sarah, and RJ quickly caught up to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Let's deck this bitch." Ezili said, readying her voodoo powers.<br/><br/>"Best idea I've heard all day!" Amelia agreed.<br/><br/>It didn't take long for Amelia to catch up to her, but she wasn't expecting to go back to Alabaster's spire. She and everyone else stayed out of sight as Shahra barged inside. Alabaster paid Shahra no mind, simply pointing her to his secret corridor. Then Amelia and company stormed in, careful not to let Shahra know they were here.<br/><br/>"Alabaster, where did she go?" Asked Amelia as she whispered.<br/><br/>"Down that way. Good thing, too. That's the perfect spot to help Sarah absorb that seedstress. Eternus is right down that way, waiting for you all." Alabaster said, facing to Amelia as he held a book for potions.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Alabaster. Truly a credit to the kingdom."<br/><br/>"You're welcome, your majesty."<br/><br/>"Please don't call me that."<br/><br/>"As you wish."<br/><br/>Alabaster snickered to himself as he watched them all run down the corridor. They stopped running after about thirty seconds and walked for the rest of 5 minutes to reach a special, large room. It seemed to be like a personal cathedral Alabaster made to worship Eternus in his own way. As they walked, they were unaware that Shahra had hidden herself with her magic. She slipped behind them, completely undetected. But then, they saw the Sun God himself, standing placcidly and waiting for Amelia.<br/><br/>"Greetings, my children. And bloons. I see you have the druid's seedstress. Come to me, Sarah, and bring it with you." He said.<br/><br/>Sarah took the seedstress out of Amelia's hands and walked to Eternus with it. Then she was lifted up into the air, and the energy started to flow within her.<br/><br/>"Excellent. The power transference is initiating. It will take some time to complete."<br/><br/>Suddenly, after 30 seconds, Sarah became covered with leaves, vines and branches. She was somewhat scared, but Eternus placed his hand on her forehead. It calmed her down, and she rested as she was completely encased. A few minutes later, she was released from her restraints, and she felt more powerful than ever. Only something changed with her. Her skin and fur became... green. She had gained a dress made of leaves, and she had acquired armor on her legs and forearms in the form of wood.<br/><br/>"Oh, my Sun God. Lord, thank you for blessing me. I... I wish I had something to give you to show my gratitude." She said, bowing and crying at Eternus' feet.<br/><br/>"You help to give others hope. That is gift enough." He said, wiping her tears and standing her back up.<br/><br/>Shahra watched the whole display and silently walked over to them all in anger, while everyone else was amazed at Sarah's transformation.<br/><br/>"Amelia, you have proven your worth. Now I shall bestow the ultimate gift upon you. I give you the opportunity, the honor of becoming... a goddess."<br/><br/>Amelia was taken aback. Everyone was also shocked. Could this really be the moment she would never have guessed would happen? She was already an ice empress, even though she made that title up for herself, but a goddess of ice? It sounded strange, but it was something she was willing to go for.<br/><br/>"Do it, Amelia. You deserve it." Obyn Greenfoot said, nodding his head in approval.<br/><br/>"Go for it, chica." Agreed Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"We're ready if you are, snowflake." Jeremiah said, approving of the option.<br/><br/>Amelia smiled back at her father. Then she made her decision.<br/><br/>"Bring it on." She said as she closed her eyes and stepped forward.<br/><br/>Suddenly, a gunshot went off. No one was injured, but Shahra angrily stepped forward with her gun brandished.<br/><br/>"Step aside, ice slut! If ANYONE is to become a higher being, then it's me!" She said.<br/><br/>Eternus glared at Shahra angrily, but Amelia simply shrugged it off.<br/><br/>"Fine. Just be careful what you wish for, because you might get it." Amelia said, stepping away.<br/><br/>"Better. Now, I receive your blessing, Lord! Make me powerful enough to smite all that threatens your light!"<br/><br/>Eternus looked offended by Shahra. She clearly had no right to act like this in front of him.<br/><br/>"Inefficient. Alabaster!" Called Eternus.<br/><br/>"You rang, master?" Alabaster said, quickly phasing into the room.<br/><br/>"I should've known I would've needed another plan!"<br/><br/>Suddenly, the energy coming from Eternus started to fade and flicker. Then... he seemed to glitch out. Everybody was confused except for Amelia and Alabaster. Then a door managed to open as there was a thud on some metal.<br/><br/>"Foolish wizard monkey! My gift was not meant for you!" Said a voice through a microphone.<br/><br/>The door fully revealed the occupants. It was... the wizard monkey triplets. They all realized they were being watched and turned around to confirm their suspicions.<br/><br/>"And we're fucked." Kevin said, knowing the jig was up.<br/><br/>"Wait. Hold on. Kevin, Evan, Auron, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jonah asked, thoroughly confused.<br/><br/>Evan and Auron let out a disappointed look on their face as Kevin got closer to Jonah, grinning evilly.<br/><br/>"Whoa. Kevin, what the hell?"<br/><br/>"Shut up, Sandoval." Kevin said, ready to blow his cover.<br/><br/>"All right. Who are you really?! Tell me!"<br/><br/>"Oh, I'm sure you all know."<br/><br/>Kevin got closer to Jonah, then turned to face the rest with black scleras, red irises and what looked to be tears of black blood coming from his eyesockets.<br/><br/></p>
<h1>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"DEEP DOWN IN YOUR DARKEST NIGHTMARES."</em>
  </span>
</h1>
<p><br/>Kevin held Jonah too closely for comfort.<br/><br/>"We've met before, have we not?"<br/><br/>Jonah was scared out of his mind. Then he pieced it together. He pushed Kevin away in fear.<br/><br/>"You're him! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU'RE HIM!"<br/><br/>"Well, of course it's me, faggot! Who else knows all the things you fear?! But don't I scrub up nice for a mortal?"<br/><br/>Kevin cackled madly as he blew his cover completely and revealed himself to be Nocturnus. "Auron" became weaker and started hunching over.<br/><br/>"Come on, light bulb. They already know now. Let's show'em what they won!"<br/><br/>"Evan" obliged, and "Auron" disappeared completely. Then the true form came about. The real Eternus showed up, and everyone was in true shock now. They all bowed as the G.O.O.D showed up.<br/><br/>"Told ya they wouldn't fall for it forever." She said.<br/><br/>"Yeah. Should've known." Said a remorseful Eternus.<br/><br/>"Lord, Lord, please don't cry! Such beautiful tears do not deserve to be forced out of you!" Shahra said, happy she got to meet Eternus for the first time.<br/><br/>"Shut the fuck up, you crazy bitch. I oughta throw your ass on a spit and cook ya alive for messing with his kids!" Nocturnus said, pointing a finger at a now scared Shahra.<br/><br/>Amelia saw this and laughed at it.<br/><br/>"Now you're scared? Forgive her, Lord. She's got no idea what she's doing to herself." She said.<br/><br/>Nocturnus stopped, and Eternus turned away from her.<br/><br/>"Ugh. All right. I can't take this anymore. We're solving this problem." Said Eternus.<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/></p>
<h3>
  <b>BANG BANG</b>
</h3>
<p><br/>Wait a minute! What the fuck?!<br/><br/>"Come out here right now! I'm sick of hearing your voice!"<br/><br/>Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!<br/><br/>"It's me, Nocturnus! Just do it, already!"<br/><br/>No! Wait! Umm...<br/><br/></p>
<h2>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I AM VERY UNHAPPY WITH YOUR PERFORMANCE! IF YOU HAD BEEN WORTHY OF MY GIFT, YOU WOULD'VE STOPPED THE BOMBS BY NOW!</em>
  </span>
</h2>
<p><br/>"All right, fine! Stay in there! Just for that, I'M PRYING THE DOOR OPEN! Shoulda just did what I said!"<br/><br/>Not the door! Please!<br/><br/>"Got it! Finally, it's... open?"<br/><br/>Oh. Um...<br/><br/></p>
<h1>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">NOW I HAVE BECOME EVEN FURTHER ENRAGED! YOU WILL ALL AVERT YOUR EYES, OR...</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</h1>
<p><br/>Aw, forget it.<br/><br/>"Okay. This is me, Amelia. I'm talking right now. Oh, my Sun God."<br/><br/>What's the matter, Amelia? Not what you expected? Because if that's the case, it's fine. I get that a lot.<br/><br/>"Really? I told you to make an avatar, and this is the form you choose?! A flower?!"<br/><br/>Yes. This is the form I chose. A flower.<br/><br/>"Who... the FUCK... are you?!"<br/><br/>You want my real name? I don't feel comfortable saying that.<br/><br/>"No, just... what can we call you?"<br/><br/>"Yeah. What can I, Gwendolin, call you, the flower?"<br/><br/>Oh. Guess we haven't really done introductions. Right, hello. I'm Mordeckakis... the creator of this AU. <span class="u"><b>AND DON'T LAUGH.</b></span><br/><br/>"Aren't you a little too flowery and short to be a creator? You're only five foot ten at most."<br/><br/>Well, how many creators taking the form of sentient flowers have you met before, Gwen?! What am I supposed to look like?!<br/><br/>"All right. That's a very good point. And well made."<br/><br/>Yeah. Got my phone out. Let's see. Oh, yeah. Amelia.<br/><br/>"Yeah, it's me, Amelia."<br/><br/>Yes. Good. Surname?<br/><br/>"Sandoval."<br/><br/>Oh. Uh oh. You really are my oc, after all.<br/><br/>"What, is there a problem with that?"<br/><br/>Well, yes there is, actually. Apparently, according to the rules of fanfiction, I'm just doing what's within my right! I don't even get paid for this story! Apparently, as my oc, you can technically have as many lives as I give you permission to get away with. But that's because you're the main character in this story.<br/><br/>"Hold on. I'm Sarah. I'm Amelia's friend. So she didn't really die when she was 16?"<br/><br/>Oh, she died. But not QUITE.<br/><br/>"Oh! Well, let's all get the fuck outta here."<br/><br/>Suddenly, my vines sprung up, entrapping everyone within my presence.<br/><br/>"What the hell! Why are you trapping us, especially me, RJ?"<br/><br/>Just you wait, you bunch of smart asses. You don't get out of it <b><em><span class="u">that</span></em></b> easily.<br/><br/>"Not as easily as I'll blow your stem off!" Shahra said, readying her gun.<br/><br/>But it was no use. Shahra's gun jammed.<br/><br/>"What? How are you-'"<br/><br/>Shahra suddenly felt a huge headache and decided to sit down.<br/><br/>"Wait. Why am I sitting down?! Stop defiling this glorious room!"<br/><br/>Don’t let my size fool you. I am currently the most powerful being in your AU. As long as I remain here, you're all basically my bitches. Now, here's the thing for the rest of you. Oh, hold on...<br/><br/>One of my rogue vines bloomed a flower that sprayed a gas in Shahra's face, and knocked her out. She was then left outside Alabaster's spire.<br/><br/>"Okay. I'm Ezili. I'm speaking right now. Thank you for getting rid of her."<br/><br/>You're welcome. Now here's the deal. Just because Amelia wasn't truly dead, doesn't mean she can't die. I can technically kill her off if I wanted to. I did for a little while, but that was because you are all part of a bigger story, one that I made.<br/><br/>"So, we don't exist?"<br/><br/>Oh, you exist, just not in the real world where I actually reside. Writers like me can insert themselves in a universe of their own making if they want to. It's just that normally we don't because we never see a reason to.<br/><br/>"So what you're saying is that you put us through all this bullshit because of an audience of people who we can't even see?"<br/><br/>Essentially, yes.<br/><br/>"You're horrible."<br/><br/>Look. Here's the thing. If you guys knew there were beings like me that do this type of stuff just to get attention, would you really put up with it if you had the choice? Could we really be able to shape your world however we want? Sorry, but although we could still do that, it makes the story less funny, or powerful, or whatever the fuck it's supposed to be to people.<br/><br/>"That doesn't make it a good idea to fuck up people's lives, you prick."<br/><br/>Just listen. I wanna make a proposition for you. Amelia, those ice powers you got, you hated them at some point, but you grew to appreciate them. Right?<br/><br/>"I, Amelia, can confirm that's the truth."<br/><br/>Good. So, the only way to make sure those bombs don't destroy your planet is to use your powers to force it far enough away from the world to the point where it wouldn't be effective. Those bombs are pretty much the only big reason as to why I'm actually bothering any of you. If you can stop them from killing you, I'll finally leave you all alone after this story is done. Understand?<br/><br/>"Oh. Sounds a little strange to me, but okay, I understand."<br/><br/>Strange?! It's the best deal you're gonna get, you fucking prick!<br/><br/>"I, Striker Jones, can back that plan up wholeheartedly. Even if it doesn't make sense."<br/><br/>Thank you, Striker. All right, that's it. Fuck off. I got some things to do.<br/><br/>"All right. I'm out."<br/><br/>Good. You're all leaving, except for the deities and Amelia apparently.<br/><br/>"Yeah, it's me, Amelia. And I don't give a fuck what you say."<br/><br/>I'm an idiot.<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>I knew I needed a plan B! Now I don't have one! You’re it! Oh, man, if this doesn't work-<br/><br/>"Calm down. It's going to work. I'll just need the ice monkeys' help. Sarah will need the help of as many druids as possible. And Alabaster... I'm not sure. All I know is just try to calm down. And... maybe help Shahra out. She might be sick in the head, but she does deserve to get better."<br/><br/>I guess. But not now, okay? First, get the bombs to a safe distance. Then, we'll see if I can get help for that crazy wizard monkey bitch. Deal?<br/><br/>"Deal. See you next chapter."<br/><br/>Bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bloonsday is finally upon the monkeys and bloons. And then, Amelia finds out a very special thing happened to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler alert: Shahra tries to kill Amelia, but it fails. And Amelia's (redacted). You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 19<br/><br/>By the time they all got back to their homes, it was nighttime. But Amelia was quite wary. She found it hard to sleep, but after cuddling with Halcyon, she was able to snooze like a baby. Everyone else had nightmares of what could happen. Shahra was completely unable to sleep, for she started to go through an existential crisis, thanks to me making myself known.<br/><br/>"It's the Sun God. It's only the Sun God! He's my true creator, not some dimwitted flower!" She said in a very insulting manner.<br/><br/>"Yes! It was all a trick! The Sun God is testing my faith! Yes!"<br/><br/>Shahra laughed madly while she started to tear up, trying to hide the truth from herself. She then shivered with a hint of detachment from reality.<br/><br/>The next morning, Amelia woke up at 7:00 as her body warned her of impending doom. She was sweating a little, and she started knocking on her father and brother's doors. She was met with sounds of anxious crashing. Then the doors flung open.<br/><br/>"Is it time?" Asked Jonah.<br/><br/>"No, but it's coming. We gotta get Sarah up and tell Alabaster! Now!" Amelia said, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.<br/><br/>"Anything we can do to help?"<br/><br/>"Yes! Find every last ice monkey you guys can find, and bring them all to that tundra I was exiled to!"<br/><br/>"Right! Let's get moving!" Jeremiah said, quickly turning to find people.<br/><br/>Amelia belted off to where Sarah was, and she started banging on the trees. She woke up all the druids in the area, not just Sarah, who was actually already awake. Amelia saw Sarah shiver a little nearby and tear up a little.<br/><br/>"You're scared. So am I." Amelia confirmed.<br/><br/>"I know, but we gotta move! Now!" Sarah said, sprouting her method of flight and making herself quick.<br/><br/>Suddenly, there were thousands of pink bloons and dozens of DDTs, all of them working to gather wizard monkeys, druids, and ice monkeys. The respective monkeys were confused, but after getting a brief explanation, they were all scared, but ready to defend their future.<br/><br/>The pinks and DDTs got them there as fast as possible, with a record time of thirty minutes. Incidentally, there were also two boats, both of which housed the generals that ousted the kingdom from their agenda. It seemed that by the time they all got there, Amelia was ready to use her powers. Then Amelia revealed her phone.<br/><br/>"Sarah, Alabaster, are you both in position?!" She asked.<br/><br/>"Yeah, we're ready!" Replied Sarah.<br/><br/>"Let's save this marble already!" Said Alabaster.<br/><br/>Suddenly, the generals arrived, both of them having Shahra and Artemis in their custody as cameras were pointed at them. A video was being made and sent all across the world as monkeys watched with baited breath.<br/><br/>"Oh, shit." Amelia said as she was approached.<br/><br/>"Well, well, Madame Amelia. We meet again." Said General Leroy.<br/><br/>"I've been appointed the princess." Amelia clarified.<br/><br/>"Of course. PRINCESS Amelia. You know, you've stirred up a mighty big nest here. The great status quo of monkeys and bloons, demolished. What have you got say for yourself?"<br/><br/>"Call off the bombs. If you don't, everybody dies."<br/><br/>"Of course they will. You know, scientists have found a way to pop bloons using bombs like those and make it so it doesn't harm anything else. So why should we stop?"<br/><br/>"Because your scientists forgot an important step." Benjamin said, pulling up a tablet and showing a diagram.<br/><br/>"You see, the way your scientists did the core was correct, but they forgot to add monkey DNA. The ground zero bombs we use possess monkey DNA when we program them. It somehow blocks the bombs effects off enough to the point where it can't affect anything but the bloons. But because your scientists failed to do that, you're now responsible for everybody's lives."<br/><br/>Both generals were in shock.<br/><br/>"What?! How did they forget that?!" Asked General Malcolm.<br/><br/>"You really shouldn't have rushed production. If you hadn't done that, the bombs would've been safe to detonate. But now, they'll kill us all!"<br/><br/>"No! I can't allow it! You’re lying!"<br/><br/>The generals called their scientists.<br/><br/>"Hello?" They said.<br/><br/>"Listen. I got a question to ask you. Did you put monkey DNA in the core's head?" Both generals asked at the same time, hoping for a yes.<br/><br/>"Well, actually, that's what we wanted to tell you. No. We couldn't. You moved the deadline up too much for us to do it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a will to write and leave out. Bye."<br/><br/>Both generals got off the phone, unable to believe that they really were responsible for the world being destroyed. Then, a rumbling sound shook the planet hard enough to knock everyone down. It was the bombs being launched. The generals, and everybody else, got desperate.<br/><br/>"Quick! What can stop it?!" Asked Leroy.<br/><br/>"We'll need the full power of every ice monkey on the planet! We'll also need the druids' help and the wizard monkeys are definitely needed!" Said Benjamin.<br/><br/>General Malcolm turned to the cameras.<br/><br/>"Well?! You guys heard the man! We need your help! Come on, everybody!"<br/><br/>Every last druid, ice monkey and wizard monkey left their homes and shelters and made it outside to central points. Benjamin pulled up graphs to show how high up the bombs were going.<br/><br/>"Amelia! When the bombs reach precisely 80,000 miles high, you need to get to work! Got it?!"<br/><br/>"80,000 miles high! Got it!" Amelia said, repeating the message.<br/><br/>Amelia, Sarah and Alabaster prepped themselves as Benjamin kept a close watch. 50,000 miles, 60,000, 75,000. The pressure was on. Then Benjamin gave the signal. Amelia immediately, made a giant boulder of ice at least twenty feet high and wide. Then she separated it into pieces and scattered them all out across the globe. The ice landed at their destinations just as the bombs hit 80,000. Amelia took it as a sign and used all her power to lift up all the water on the planet. She was straining heavily just to get it into the stratosphere.<br/><br/>"UUUUURRRRNRNNNNNGGGHHH! Too... heavy..." She grunted.<br/><br/>"Can't drop it!"<br/><br/>Then a light shined down on her as time stopped for a brief moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw Halcyon and the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"Need some help?" They asked.<br/><br/>"Yes, please! I can't hold it much longer!"<br/><br/>"Not yet, you can't."<br/><br/>Halcyon and the G.O.O.D grabbed Amelia's soul and took it out of her body. Then Halcyon pushed her body into her soul and gave it a massive amount of energy. It was so much, Amelia's soul absorbed her body, and Amelia grew and gained a blue dress, the same from her premonition dream. Her eyes glowed a brilliant, royal blue as she could feel the intense weight of the water no longer being such. Then time resumed. Everybody gasped as they saw Amelia's new form.<br/><br/>"Snowflake." Uttered Jeremiah.<br/><br/>"Sis." Said Jonah.<br/><br/>"You look... divine." Said Gwendolin.<br/><br/>"A goddess. She has achieved transcendence through our Lord." Artemis said as his restraints were released.<br/><br/>"Oh, my Sun God. She..."<br/><br/>Shahra couldn't finish because she couldn't believe what Amelia went through. Amelia shrugged it off.<br/><br/>"Don’t worry, you guys! I'm good now! Now, let's save this planet!" Amelia said in a goddess-like voice as she lifted the colossal body of water up.<br/><br/>Everybody cheered, except for Shahra, who simply stood there, dumbfounded. Then came an immense, vine-like branch mixing with the water, courtesy of every last druid on the planet working together. Suddenly, Amelia made the water spread out far enough to encompass the entire planet! The vines did the same, temporarily blocking out a great deal of sunlight. Then she froze both into place, and the result was a planetary shield 75 feet thick!<br/><br/>"Now, Alabaster!" Declared Amelia.<br/><br/>With the help of many wizard monkeys, even Artemis, Alabaster infused the entire shield with as much magic as possible. It was enough to grant the shield the abilty to expand and shift per Amelia's request. Benjamin looked again and saw the bombs were outside of the shield, but they were turning back around fast.<br/><br/>"HURRY, AMELIA! GET THOSE BOMBS AWAY FROM THE PLANET! NOW!" HE SHOUTED.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"VERY WELL! AWAY WITH YOU, ABOMINATIONS OF SCIENCE!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Amelia's voice rang throughout the entire planet, and the shield formed two hands that managed to grab the bombs and fling them as far away from the planet as possible. However, Amelia made sure to leave some ice on there so she could perseonally crush the bombs enough to make them detonate. She waited for Benjamin's signal for the minimum safe distance.<br/><br/>"And... NOW!" He said, giving Amelia the all clear.<br/><br/>Amelia started putting more and more pressure on the bombs until eventually, both exploded away from the planet. However, from the monkeys' view point, it simply looked like a slight poof in the distance, confirming the bombs were detonated so far away, they were of no threat to the planet. Amelia then returned all the water turned ice back to their original resting places. She even made sure to restore it all back to the way it was before she moved it all. Benjamin looked up the contents of the water and confirmed that Amelia truly did restore all the water across the planet back to its proper state. Then the vines that were sprung up receded back into the planet as all the druids let go finally, panting heavily as they did. Everybody on the planet cheered, but the generals were then arrested by the king and his guards.<br/><br/>"I tried to warn you both. Tried so hard. But you couldn't listen... because of one monkey." The king said, placing hand cuffs on both generals.<br/><br/>"You both realize that now I have to have you both executed, right?"<br/><br/>"Unfortunately. But I guess we had it coming." General Leroy admitted, resigning himself to his fate.<br/><br/>"Yep. Might as well. Even if you let us live, they'd make us regret it." Agreed General Malcolm.<br/><br/>Both of them were carted away onto a DDT.<br/><br/>"You're lucky the king has decided to kill you. Because if he did let you live, we would make sure the rest of your life is hell." It said as it carried the generals and the king back.<br/><br/>The DDT sped off quickly back to the monkey kingdom as the rest of the momkeys that were in Amelia's immediately vicinity stayed. Then Sarah and Alabaster quickly made their ways onto the scene, with Sarah flying there swiftly and Alabaster teleporting there. Sarah made a quick descent as she saw Amelia. Then when she landed on her feet, she ran to her best friend.<br/><br/>"Finally. Finally here. So, did it work? Are we safe?" She asked, out of breath.<br/><br/>As she managed to catch her breath, she looked up at Amelia, who was looking down at her. Not condescendingly, but because she grew in stature.<br/><br/>"Whoa. Amelia, you're... you're taller than you were before now!"<br/><br/>"Oh. Yes. I am." Amelia said, feeling a little shy at her now 15 foot height.<br/><br/>"Hey. Your accent is gone now. What happened to it?"<br/><br/>"What. My accent is gone? Well, that's a mite weird. Never would thought- oh, nevermind. It's back, or something."<br/><br/>Involuntarily, Amelia shrank back down to her height before she became a goddess.<br/><br/>"Huh. This could come in handy."<br/><br/>"What could? The fact that you stole my rightful blessing from the Sun God?!" Shahra asked, snapling out of it and feeling even worse than ever.<br/><br/>"Hey! Hold up! My gift was not meant for you, Shahra!" Eternus said, appearing on the scene with Nocturnus and the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"Lord! You’re here! You can finally te-"<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"SILENCE!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Shahra immediately quieted herself as Nocturnus started to merge with Eternus.<br/><br/>"My children! It is time for all of you to see the truth! Gaze into my true form!"<br/><br/>All of them watched as Eternus merged with Nocturnus and became Halcyon in front of them all. Most of the monkeys didn't know whether to bow or cower. Amelia simply moved closer to him and held his arm romantically.<br/><br/>"Thanks for the help, babe." She whispered into his ear.<br/><br/>"Yeah. This is my true form, you guys. I'm the one that created you. Well, when I'm Eternus, I am. But Amelia, I created her in the image of my true form. I am very proud of all of you. Well, most of you. Some people might not have my favor right now."<br/><br/>"That's okay. They can get back into it, right?"<br/><br/>"Correct. But you will always be in my favor, Amelia."<br/><br/>"I know. I'm the most powerful ice monkey in existence."<br/><br/>"Well, you're half right. You WERE the most powerful ice monkey in existence. Now you're not just an ice monkey. You're a goddess. You're my goddess."<br/><br/>"That sounds so cheesy when you say it like that. But at least I know it came from a good place."<br/><br/>"I should say so, sweetcheeks. Or should I say... 'mama'?"<br/><br/>Everybody on the planet gasped loudly. Even Amelia was shocked. She had no idea she was going to have a kid.<br/><br/>"I... I'm pregnant?" She whispered, feeling her stomach and sensing a life growing within her.<br/><br/>"I... I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mom. Mom! Mom, can you hear me?! You’re gonna be a grandmother!"<br/><br/><b><em><span class="u">"GRANDMOTHER?!"</span></em></b> Rosalyn said as she sped towards Amelia in her ghostly form.<br/><br/>The ice goddess caught her mother in her arms.<br/><br/>"Is it true? Is my little snowflake really having a tike of her own?"<br/><br/>"I guess so."<br/><br/>"Wait. Hold up. Hold up. What's going on? Why is Amelia all cuddly with Eternus?! And she can't be pregnant! She... never..."<br/><br/>Sarah's rant stopped as she remembered a small detail of Amelia. She saw ruffled fur near her tail once. Then she began to piece everything together.<br/><br/>"Wait. If she's... then that means..."<br/><br/>Once everything clicked, every last monkey and bloon on the planet, except for Alabaster, all shouted the exact same word.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Amelia blushed at what everyone was learning.<br/><br/>"So, wait! That means... you're not a virgin anymore! But with our Sun God, though!" Gwendolin said, explaining the situation she witnessed.<br/><br/>Alabaster rolled on the ground, laughing at everyone's reaction to finding out about Amelia's relationship with Halcyon.<br/><br/>"No! She's not pregnant! SHE CAN'T BE PREGNANT! SHE CAN'T! SHE'S NEVER HAD SEX! If anything, it must be a virgin birth! It can happen, you know!" Jeremiah said, trying hard to deny it all.<br/><br/>"Sorry, dad. But... this isn't a virgin birth. And... I had a lot of fun." Amelia admitted.<br/><br/>"But... that could only mean..."<br/><br/>The reality sunk into Jeremiah's head, and he wailed.<br/><br/></p><h2>
  <span class="u"> <em>"MY LITTLE SNOWFLAKE! SHE GREW UP ON ME! MY GIRL! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GIRL! MY SNOWFLAKE! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY SNOWFLAKE!"</em> </span>
</h2><p><br/>Jeremiah wept onto the ground, and Amelia couldn't help but try and comfort him.<br/><br/>"Dad... listen. If it makes you feel any better, it was the Sun God I was shagging with. Best to get pregnant by a deity you worship than a complete stranger, right?"<br/><br/>"When you put it that way... I suppose there could've been far worse candidates. I'm just not used to seeing my girl grow up. But... you're happy, and... I'm happy for you, too. To me, you'll always be my little snowflake. Got it?"<br/><br/>"You bet, dad."<br/><br/>Amelia hugged her father as she looked around everyone starting to accept the truth. Not Shahra, though. She was outraged. She couldn’t hold anything back anymore. The fact that Eternus was standing there? She didn't care. The fact that her brother was here? She didn't care. The fact that Amelia was now a goddess, and she could kill Shahra just by thinking about it? Boy, did she not care. That's why she made a horrible and stupid accusation to Amelia.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"THIS... IS... RAPE! YOU RAPED OUR LORD AND SAVIOR!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Amelia couldn't believe Shahra was really doing this. She made it clear she hated Amelia, but now she was willing to make her look like the bad guy just because she was jealous? She had enough.<br/><br/>"Hold on! Rape?!" She said.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"YES, YOU ICE WHORE! YOU RAPED OUR LORD AND SAVIOR!"</em> </span>
</h1><p> </p><h2>"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE SHAGGING I GO-"</h2><p> </p><h1>
  <em> <span class="u">"WITH NICENESS IN ORDER TO GET TO ME!"</span> </em>
</h1><p> </p><h2>"HEY! MY FEELINGS TOWARD ETER-"</h2><p> </p><h1>
  <span class="u"> <em>"WELL, IT WORKED! YOU GOT TO ME! NOW YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S NOT YOURS! I AM!"</em> </span>
</h1><p><br/>Shahra gasped at what she just said, and so did Amelia's friends and family, alongisde the bloons.<br/><br/>"Oh. So that's why." Amelia said, seeing Shahra's colors.<br/><br/>"You... have a crush... on my best friend." Sarah said awkwardly.<br/><br/>"Okay. So, you're into my sister too?" Asked a confused Jonah.<br/><br/>"Um... I meant... I meant he's mine, my god!" Shahra said, trying to take back her statement.<br/><br/>"Shahra, do you need to talk? Are you okay?" Amelia asked, genuinely worried.<br/><br/>Shahra lost control as she screeched and revealed a hidden knife. She ran towards Amelia as everyone tried to stop her, only to bash them out of the way.<br/><br/>"Whoa, Shahra, calm down. We can just ta-"<br/><br/>Shahra stabbed Amelia in the chest, or at least that's what she tried to do after she tackled her to the ground. The blade broke off as it touched Amelia's skin. All it left was a small scratch. Amelia grabbed the blade and melted it onto the ice right in front of Shahra. Then the wizard monkey got off Amelia as she stood up.<br/><br/>"You... you really are immortal now."<br/><br/>"Shahra, enough. You need to stop."<br/><br/>"No."<br/><br/>"Shahra, you're only making it worse for yourself. Now, stop it."<br/><br/>"No!"<br/><br/>Shahra lunged at Amelia, who used the ice around her to restrain Shahra by force. She struggled as Amelia's bondage became impossible to escape.<br/><br/>"If you had just stopped while you still could, I wouldn't have had to do this to you."<br/><br/>Shahra lost her temper completely as she started screeching as hard as her lungs would allow. Then she kept jerking her body over and over while spewing flames and magic out of her mouth. It didn't take her long to finally give up and start wailing on the ground.<br/><br/>"He hurt me again! He touched my kitten again! Somebody please help me! Make daddy stop! Please!" Shahra wailed with tears cascading from her eyes.<br/><br/>"I don’t want the naughty stick, daddy! Please! I promise I'll be good! Just please no more!"<br/><br/>Shahra was in her own personal hell as she was trapped there, clearly lost in her own tortured mind. Amelia covered her mouth as if she said something she wasn't supposed to say. Then she looked toward Artemis, who just stood there, crying for his sister.<br/><br/>"Artemis... I'm sorry, but... your sister needs to be taken to a mental hospital."<br/><br/>"Please just don't hurt her. She's my sister, and I love her." Artemis pleaded, falling to his knees.<br/><br/>"It's okay. I won't hurt her. But she does need help. Lots of it."<br/><br/>"...Fine..."<br/><br/>Amelia hugged Artemis to let him cry on her shoulder. Halcyon stepped toward Artemis.<br/><br/>"We got this. You just worry yourself about getting some rest. You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in years." He said.<br/><br/>"It was that obvious, was it not?"<br/><br/>"Too painfully obvious to ignore. You both need some help."<br/><br/>"You are... correct. Forgive us, Lord. Our minds are not always our own."<br/><br/>"Yeah. Alabaster?"<br/><br/>"Yes, master?"<br/><br/>"Escort Artemis and Shahra to the mental hospital."<br/><br/>"You got it, master."<br/><br/>Alabaster took a hold of both wizard monkeys and teleported them both to a mental hospital. Then Halcyon turned to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Ready to jet, babe?" He asked.<br/><br/>"Not quite. First, I got something to say." Amelia said, bending down to her friends and family.<br/><br/>She then took them in her arms, feeling the tears rolling onto the ground.<br/><br/>"I'll miss you guys. But don't worry. I'm always here for you now, no matter what."<br/><br/>"We'll miss you too, snowflake. We love you." Rosalyn and Jeremiah said, trying to holding themselves together.<br/><br/>"I love you, too. And Jonah... from now on, do whatever you want. I'll know about it regardless, okay?"<br/><br/>"Cool, sis. And... I love you, too." Jonah said, hugging his sister back.<br/><br/>Thank you, Jonah, for being the best you that you can be. Now... good bye, you guys. And don't worry. I'll be watching over you all, I promise."<br/><br/>Amelia, Halcyon and the G.O.O.D vanished, and the monkeys and bloons went out of the tundra they were in and back to more hospitable areas. It was going to take some time about what they all learned, but it would sink in eventually, and many would become okay with it.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, in Halcyon's domain, he and Amelia were already getting ready to celebrate the arrival of their child in a much more intimate way.<br/><br/>"Hey. It's me, Amelia. Don’t you need to hold up your end of the deal?"<br/><br/>The story ain't done yet.<br/><br/>"Oh."<br/><br/>Now let me see how you guys... oh. You blocked me out. Well, I guess I had it coming. But hey, at least I get to see you consummate your new relationship.<br/><br/>"Get out!"<br/><br/>Fine. I'll try to finally wrap things up. Hopefully the next chapter will do the trick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. The final chapter of this is finally upon us. I'm a little scared honestly.</p><p>Amelia: Why is that?</p><p>Me: Because I'll miss writing about you guys.</p><p>Jeremiah: Is that it?</p><p>Me: Yeah.</p><p>Monkeys: *looks at me with pity in their eyes*</p><p>Amelia: Look. Maybe a lot of us overreacted to you in our lives.</p><p>RJ: Yeah. I mean, technically, you ARE our creator. It's just that we prefer the one to our universe. The one that actually makes sense.</p><p>Sarah: Yeah. So, that promise you made to finally leave us all alone? We don't... really want that.</p><p>Me: Really?</p><p>Amelia: Of course not. We love you, guy. It's just that you gotta ease up on us sometimes. That's all.Also, you can keep writing about us if you like. We don't REALLY mind.</p><p>Me: I guess I could swing that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia gives birth at last, and she has some unfinished business with Shahra to take care of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrokinetic Transcendence: Chapter 20<br/><br/>It was exactly a year later after Amelia had become a goddess and discovered she was pregnant with her and Halcyon's transcendent love child. She was actually pretty excited to see her child become born. At this point in time, she was listening to her siblings talk about their lives with the bloons ever since that day in Jeremiah's igloo. It turned out the king had kept the poilcy of bloons and monkeys being allowed to integrate. He also left the other two territories the former generals had ruled alone, and it seemed more competant leadership had taken over in those places. Suddenly, Amelia felt an involuntary spilling of fluids from her legs. Then, it froze. Amelia also froze, but in shock.<br/><br/>"Um, guys? Get dad. My water broke." She whimpered, blushing with horror and excitement.<br/><br/>"This isn't exciting. This is embarrassing."<br/><br/>I couldn't tell. It felt like you were a little excited that you were finally gonna have your baby.<br/><br/>"Well, don't get me wrong, I am exci-AAAGGHHH! Fuck, that hurts!"<br/><br/>Aw, shit! You’re having your contractions! Hold on! I'll get your husband!<br/><br/>"GET MOM TOO, PLEASE! IT FUCKING HURTS!"<br/><br/>OKAY! HOLD ON!<br/><br/>Uh, meanwhile, Eternus and Nocturnus were talking to Rosalyn in their domain about how Amelia's existence would be when I suddenly burst onto the scene and grabbed them with my vines!<br/><br/>"Hey! What are you doing?!" Nocturnus asked unnecessarily.<br/><br/>"That was a legitimate question, a-"<br/><br/></p><h1>AMELIA'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!</h1><p><br/>I managed to take all three of them to the living room, where Amelia was lying down on the couch with Jeremiah and the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>"Slow and deep breaths, ice girl." Said the G.O.O.D.<br/><br/>Amelia painstakingly tried to follow her advice, but she was in a lot of pain, and she screamed.<br/><br/>"This is awful!" She yelled.<br/><br/></p><h1>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"NOBODY TOLD ME CHILDBIRTH WOULD BE THIS FUCKING PAINFUL!"</em>
  </span>
</h1><p><br/>"AMELIA, IT'S US! WE'RE HERE!" Rosalyn said, floating toward her quickly.<br/><br/>"Mom, why didn't you tell me this would hurt so fucking much?!"<br/><br/>"I never got to, remember?!"<br/><br/>"Fuck, this is awful!"<br/><br/>Eternus and Nocturnus merged into Halcyon, and they did the honor of helping deliver.<br/><br/>"Jeremiah, G.O.O.D,  hold Amelia's arms down. RJ, Sarah, hold my wife's legs open. I got the baby."<br/><br/>Everyone that was instructed did as they were told while Amelia started crying.<br/><br/>"Okay, Amelia! Push! That's all you gotta do!"<br/><br/>It took Amelia well over two hours to start pushing the head out.<br/><br/>"Keep going, babe! You got this! Keep pushing!"<br/><br/>"GET OUT OF THERE! GET THE FUCK OF OUR SNOWFLAKE, YOU LITTLE CRETIN!" Shouted Amelia's parents.<br/><br/>"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAFT OLD GEEZERS! I'M TRYING TO GET IT OUT!" Amelia yelled, too in pain to care what she said.<br/><br/>Amelia screamed as she kept going. But then, a miracle happened. She made more progress with the head. Then even more.<br/><br/>"That's right! You’re almost there! Keep pushing!" Shouted Halcyon.<br/><br/>Amelia let out one final scream as she pushed hard. Then Halcyon finally got the head free and delivered the baby the rest of the way as more fluid came out. Amelia was left tired and panting and in extreme pain.<br/><br/>"Finally. It's over." She said, feeling weak.<br/><br/>"Yes, that's right. You stay just like that, Amelia."<br/><br/>Halcyon took a look at his new child, and he was so proud, he was ready to cry happily. The baby monkey god looked like a perfect mix between Amelia and Halcyon, with a snowflake on its chest as a birthmark to boot. Then Halcyon took a look at what it could be.<br/><br/>"Hey, umm, I know we don't always get along guy, but would you like to do the honors?"<br/><br/>Me? You serious?<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>Okay. It's a boy!<br/><br/>"Yeah, it's a boy."<br/><br/>Yay! Okay. Show her the baby, Halcyon. So adorable.<br/><br/>"Amelia. Amelia dear, turn your head to me."<br/><br/>Halcyon walked to her with the child deity in his hands. Then he gently placed his hand on Amelia's chest to wake her up.<br/><br/>"Amelia. Our baby. Come and see it."<br/><br/>Halcyon formed a blanket and wrapped it around the newborn. Amelia weakly turned her head to look, and she felt somewhat rejuvenated as she gasped and cried happily.<br/><br/>"My... my baby. Oh, look at him. Is that... it's a snowflake,  just like mom and dad calls me." She said, holding her child close to her.<br/><br/>"Look at him. My boy. My amazing little boy."<br/><br/>The baby spat up a little plasma which melted through the blanket and burned a hole in the couch. Then it started crying.<br/><br/>"Oh, it's okay. Mommy's here now. She's here for you. Here. Let mommy feed you."<br/><br/>Feed? Wait, Amelia, what are-aw, gross! You’re breast-feeding! Gross!<br/><br/>"Shh... the baby stopped crying."<br/><br/>Oh. Sorry.<br/><br/>"It's fine. In fact, I already feel like my normal self again. I'm going to that mental hospital where Artemis and Shahra are locked up."<br/><br/>Amelia carried the newborn deity as it cooed in Amelia's arms. Halcyon changed into his mortal form, Auron. He decided not to do Evan and Kevin.<br/><br/>"Thanks. Just call me Auron for now. It's a bit of a strain to use three forms."<br/><br/>I expected as much.<br/><br/>Amelia encased herself in ice and teleported herself to the mental hospital where Shahra and Artemis resided for the time being. She and Auron quickly made their way inside. Amelia was met with many faces, all of them recognizing her as a goddess. There were some wizard monkeys that saw through Auron, recognizing him as his true form. Some of them were even showing adoration of their newborn baby monkey god.<br/><br/>"Excuse me. Does anyone know where Artemis and Shahra Romad are being treated?" She asked.<br/><br/>"Oh, yes. Right this way, goddess." Said an employee as they led the way.<br/><br/>Amelia and Auron followed them as the baby cooed while looking at its mother. After two minutes, they made it to a block that housed wizard monkeys. It possessed magic dampeners that prevented wizard monkeys from using their magic to either escape to to place other patients in danger. Then they made it to Artemis and Shahra's separate rooms.<br/><br/>"There you go. If there are any problems, please inform us." The emplyees said, walking to a safe area.<br/><br/>Amelia held her baby as she walked to Artemis' room. He wasn't in very tight restraints. In fact, pretty much the only arguable sign that he was admitted at all was his outfit that looked like a robe with off-white coloring.<br/><br/>"Artemis?" She beckoned.<br/><br/>"Yes?" Artemis answered, stepping out to Amelia.<br/><br/>"Hey. You're looking well."<br/><br/>"Well, yes. I am feeling quite well, too. The people here are not as bad as Shahra believes. I had my skeptical thoughts about what they would do as well, but it seemed as if they actually want to help us."<br/><br/>"You were skeptical?"<br/><br/>"Yes. I believed that if I tried to get help on getting over the past, it would mark me as weak and incompetent. But now, I see the truth. What mother did to me was wrong, and I know that now. Even so, I still wish things hadn't ended up this way."<br/><br/>"Well, what about Shahra?"<br/><br/>Artemis withdrew a little, feeling guilty.<br/><br/>"What happened to Shahra?"<br/><br/>"She's... in solitary confinement. She was deemed a threat to herself and others because of her lack of mental stability. And... I miss her, Amelia."<br/><br/>"Yeah. I could tell. Maybe I can get someone to let you visit her."<br/><br/>"Please. She's all I have left. Please."<br/><br/>Amelia heard Artemis' cries for help, gettig a staff member. She requested to be taken to Shahra, who was in a more secure area. The employee led the way, despite their cautious nature, and they unlocked the area for Amelia, Auron and Artemis to walk in.<br/><br/>"This is as far as I'm allowed to take you. The magic dampeners work at full strength in this area, so don't bother trying to cast any spells; they won't work. If you need any help at all, two orderlies are posted at the doors at all times. With Shahra, however, we've had to double the amount of orderlies. I'll call ahead and tell them you'll be coming; you won't be able to see her otherwise." The employee warned, getting on the intercom.<br/><br/>"There are three adults and a baby that are visiting Shahra. Allow them into her room."<br/><br/>"Understood." An orderly replied, making their way to Amelia.<br/><br/>It took them a minute or so to get to Amellia and her family.<br/><br/>"Huh. Amelia. Didn't think... oh. Artemis, why are you out of your room?"<br/><br/>"I just need to see my sister, please." Begged Artemis.<br/><br/>"Fine. Just stay with these two, or I have to take you back."<br/><br/>"Understood."<br/><br/>They all walked towards Shahra's separate room.<br/><br/>"Why does Shahra have to have more security, anyway?" Asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Well madam, she tried to escape once when we were servicing one of the magic dampeners. Apparently, because we didn't keep up on one of them every day, it started losing its power, so it wasn't as effective. She took the opportunity to try and escape. To make things worse, because we don't normally use them at full strength, she was still able to cast some spells. Made it hard to catch her. But when she tried to get Artemis out, he wouldn't budge. Said they should be staying here. Must not have gotten the message we actually wanted to help her until Artemis said something."<br/><br/>"So why didn't you let him convince her in the first place?"<br/><br/>"Let me answer that question with one of my own. Why is she willing to listen to her brother, and nobody else?"<br/><br/>"It's because I listen to her. I love and respect her. She knows no matter what, I'll always love her when no one else will. She knows I'm willing to protect her if I can, so she's willing tomput her life at risk if it means I'm safe. But it was only when I told her I was safe did she finally stand down. After that... they took her here." Artemis said, tearing up.<br/><br/>"They brought her here, and it's my fault."<br/><br/>"She dug her own grave, Artemis. But stay with us. I'm gonna need your help to convince her."<br/><br/>Finally, they reached Shahra's room, with three more orderlies guarding the door. They allowed them to pass, but Auron stayed back, and Amelia handed their baby to him. Auron nodded to Amelia, trusting her to help Shahra. Then she walked in to see Shahra. She was in an awful state. Her fur was frizzed out, she had signs of insomnia, and she had a manic smile on her face, with eyes that looked empty.<br/><br/>"Shahra." Amelia said, trying to start something.<br/><br/>"Chilly chungus." Shahra said, referencing a meme.<br/><br/>"Wow. Even in this state, you're still coherent."<br/><br/>"So, you finally decided to stop whooping it up with our lord and savior and come back to the little people for a while. What took you so long?"<br/><br/>"Not much. Just the fact that I had a baby, and I gave birth to him. A real spitfire, he is."<br/><br/>"It's a baby. Just something for adults to use for their less than reputable desires."<br/><br/>"That's disgusting."<br/><br/></p><h2>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"OH, REALLY?! WAS IT DISGUSTING WHEN MY FATHER TOUCHED ME WHERE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED?! HUH?! WAS IT?!"</em>
  </span>
</h2><p><br/>"That's so disgusting, I'm lucky I've always had a strong stomach. And by the way, despite evrrything that happened between us, I wanted to show you my baby. Now, honey!"<br/><br/>Auron walked into the room with the baby in his arms. Shahra was surprised.<br/><br/>"That... came from your loins?" She asked, shocked at how adorable the baby was.<br/><br/>The baby cooed while it floated out of Auron's arms and back into Amelia's.<br/><br/>"The child! It's... a wizard monkey?!"<br/><br/>"It's a god." Amelia admitted.<br/><br/>"This poor soul couldn't possibly be yours unless you truly were with the Sun God. No mortal wizard monkey could learn such a spell so soon, regardless of voluntary function or not!"<br/><br/>"Shahra, enough. I had sex with the Sun God, but he isn't just light. However, it wasn't just the Vengeful Monkey, either. He's not just dark. It was when they merged and became Halcyon, the TRUE Monkey God.. That's when I got the reaming of a lifetime! Best sex ever!"<br/><br/>"Stop it! Such lewd statements in front of such innocent eyes and ears."<br/><br/>"You're not exactly innocent, either. Have you forgotten what got you in this asylum in the first place?"<br/><br/>"No. But that doesn't make your words much more acceptable. You shouldn't expose your child to such adult language. Not to mention adult situations."<br/><br/>"Like the one you were forced through by you-know-who?"<br/><br/>Shahra tensed up and shivered. She started crying a little, and her whimpers became heard by Artemis. The baby monkey god looked around for Artemis, who walked to her. He realized what he was doing and stopped before he could be seen. The baby jumped out of Amelia's arms and grabbed Artemis' hands as he led the adult wizard monkey to his sister. Then the baby got Shahra's attention, bringing her and Artemis together. She looked up to see her brother.<br/><br/>"Artemis? What are you doing in here?" She asked shyly.<br/><br/>"I missed you." Artemis replied, hugging Shahra.<br/><br/>"I... missed you, too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got us put in here, Arty. Dad... and mom... they haunt me all the time now. And... I can't do anything about it because they won't let me use my magic."<br/><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"Use your monkey sense, brother. They're in the room right now!"<br/><br/>"Wait. You can still use monkey sense in here?" Amelia asked, surprised it could still be used.<br/><br/>"Yes. It seems the magic dampeners are no match for monkey sense. However, it's normally only because it allows us to spot bloons most monkeys can't."<br/><br/>Artemis used his monkey sense, and it turned out Shahra was telling the truth. The ghosts of their parents really were in the room, crying and begging for their children to forgive them. He backed away a little. Then the baby monkey god went further into the room and grabbed the ghostly parents, seemingly yanking them into the material plane. Then he dragged them over to Shahra and Artemis, scolding them with baby talk, which could be interpreted as him telling them to apologize and make amends with the people they traumatized. Then the baby went back to Amelia as he showed Shahra and Artemis their parents by pointing in their direction. Both wizard monkeys were scared.<br/><br/>"Mother? Is that you?" Artemis asked with a harsh tremor in his voice.<br/><br/>"Yes. It's me, son." Replied the female ghost monkey.<br/><br/>Artemis backed away to Shahra, who was violently trembling to the sight of her father.<br/><br/>"Please, daddy. Please, no more. I'm promise I'll be good. Just please don't use the naughty stick on me." She begged, clinging to Artemis any way she could.<br/><br/>"We're not here for that." Replied the male ghost monkey.<br/><br/>"We... we're here to say... we're sorry. For everything."<br/><br/>"For ruining your lives permanently, for abusing you, for treating you like you didn't matter. For everything we did to you, we're so sorry." Replied the ghost mom.<br/><br/>Somehow, Artemis and Shahra both felt offended. Of all the time their parents had to feel sorry about what they did, they chose now? This wasn't right. That's when the siblings finally confronted the issue at hand.<br/><br/>"You did this to us, mother. Do you really believe your actions never had consequences? Consequences that affect other people, like your children?! Thanks to father, Shahra couldn't feel safe in anyone's arms but mine whenever you weren't beating me! And because of you, now I can't even think about relationships. Because you and father ruined our lives. If you were looking for forgiveness, look elsewhere. We will never forgive you." Artemis said, finally standing up to his mother.<br/><br/>"But, son-"<br/><br/>"Stop! I'm the one talking now! I'll say what I want! If there are going to be any 'buts', they are going to be from either me or Shahra! Not you, and not father! You claimed back then to love us, but every chance you had, you beat me in front of Shahra, and you even let father rape her at times! What made you two think it was a good idea to treat your own children like that?!"<br/><br/>"I was doing it for you, Artemis! To make you stronger and overcome your birth defect!"<br/><br/>Shahra saw how Artemis was standing up for them and his parents by facing the problem head-on, and she decided to get in on the action.<br/><br/>"Is that so? And what about you, father?! Was it for the same reason, or was it actually because you liked them young?" She asked, finally standing up to her abuser.<br/><br/>"I didn't do it for those reasons! I did it to try and strengthen the bond between us, Shahra!" The ghost father said, trying to clear his conscience.<br/><br/>"Lies! Nothing but lies! Face it, father and mother! You never loved us! We were just your punching bags and sextoys, and the only reason you regret it now is because the Vengeful Monkey has you in his grip!"<br/><br/>"Why would you say that?! There's no po-"<br/><br/>"Then why are Amelia and Halcyon in the vicinity with us with their newborn child, and why are they here to check on us?!"<br/><br/>Both the ghosts stiffened up. They didn't see Halcyon at all through his disguise as Auron. They also weren't expecting Amelia to be a goddess, not to mention the child being born a deity.<br/><br/>"Oh, no." Both the ghosts said.<br/><br/>Amelia's eyes glowed.<br/><br/>"It was you who made your own children suffer the consequences of your sins." She said with an echo in her voice.<br/><br/>"They have done so for the last time. Now YOU will suffer the consequences of YOUR sins. And I think I have the perfect punishment for you."<br/><br/>Amelia took both ghosts and formed them into clothing for Shahra and Artemis. Amelia turned the father into undergarments for Shahra, and the mother was turned into robe for Artemis. She also made sure they were sentient, but couldn't speak.<br/><br/>"There. You want to be with your children? Fine. But just remember. If you want to be free from them, THEY have to forgive you, and THEY have to tell me you've suffered enough and they're ready to have you away from them. Because I won't forgive you, and neither will my hubby."<br/><br/>"Amelia, why did you do this for us?" Shahra asked, confused by Amelia's kindness to her.<br/><br/>"Because you suffered long enough. Your parents are the ones who made you both feel weak and powerless. All I'm doing is giving them a taste of their own medicine. And I can tell they don't like it. When you get out of this place, you do whatever you want with them."<br/><br/>"But... they're our parents. Sure, they made us suffer, but we ca-"<br/><br/>"How come you stood up to them, then?"<br/><br/>"Because they... didn't have the right, or the privilege... to treat us like that. Dear Sun God... I think... I get it now."<br/><br/>"Yep. But for what it's worth, you're not completely wrong to think how you did of me back then and now. People have children for stupid reasons, and they always act like kids are a magic wand they can use to fix everything. Idiots don't become smarter by having children. You can't just treat them like a burden or a punching bag, either. All children deserve love and respect, and it's only people who actually give it to them that can be considered parents. The people who I just turned into clothing, they're just the holes you came from. And as for you, I'm sorry your "parents", so called, never gave you what you deserved. But that doesn't make any of what you're doing to yourself, and others, any more acceptable. Years have passed, and we've all changed. Come out of this darkness you've encapsulated yourself into. Let's forget who we were when our rivalry started, and let's meet each other as the people we REALLY are today."<br/><br/>Shahra cried. She knew Amelia was wise for her years, but she never thought she would forgive her for how she treated Amelia. She then stood up and bowed to her, not for personal reasons, but out of respect for the very first time.<br/><br/>"You're right... Amelia. Forgive me. My mind has not been my own for a long time. But... I can see things clearly now. I know I've sinned many times because I AM a sinner. But... I want to make things right. So, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you." Shahra apologized.<br/><br/>"Apology accepted." Amelia said, removing the restraints from the jacket Shahra was in.<br/><br/>Shahra went to her brother to hug him.<br/><br/>"Arty... I missed you, too. I love you."<br/><br/>"I love you too, Shahra." Artemis said, returning her hug.<br/><br/>"I, uhh... mean more than just that way, brother."<br/><br/>Artemis blushed a little.<br/><br/>"Oh. Well... likewise. But about you."<br/><br/>Shahra blushed.<br/><br/>"Well, this got awkward. Goodbye, you two. See you on the other side." Said Amelia.<br/><br/>Amelia and Halcyon left the mental hospital,  and when they got back to their domain, Rosalyn was waiting for them.<br/><br/>"So, how did it go?" She asked Amelia.<br/><br/>"Mom, you're here. Good." Amelia said, sitting down with the baby.<br/><br/>"So, I think I might have accidentally played matchmaker down there. I mean, I helped Shahra and Artemis stand up to their parents, and I turned their parents into clothing so they couldn't fight back, but also... I think I may have played a role in a new relationship."<br/><br/>Rosalyn shook her head, smiling.<br/><br/>"Ew. But at least you helped them." She said.<br/><br/>"Yeah. So, I'm going to spend time with my baby. But first, a name."<br/><br/>"Yes. A name for the little tike."<br/><br/>The baby burped up flames from its mouth.<br/><br/>"Mom... I was thinking... Igneous. We'll call him Igneous. What do you think, sweetie? You wanna be called Igneous?  You like that name?"<br/><br/>The baby floated out of Amelia's arms and laughed and cheered as clouds and stars spelled the word 'igneous" in the sky.<br/><br/>"That settles it, sweetcheeks! Our boy's name is Igneous!" Declared Halcyon.<br/><br/>"Okay then, Igneous. Now let's make you a private bedroom. It's time for a nap."<br/><br/>Amelia walked off to create a bedroom for Igneous. A first creation for Amelia, for she was the parent of a god, born from an ice goddess and a monkey god that possessed lght and dark from within.<br/><br/>Five years later, Amelia, Auron, and Igneous went back down to the planet with mortal forms. Amelia had Igneous' hand in hers as he tried to walk off from her repeatedly, and she was able to catch up with her mortal friends and family. It seems that in the five years since she visited last, bloons and monkeys created a society perfect for both to coexist in. Of course, as was done back then, bloons that wouldn't follow laws were often executed. However, while she was catching up with Jonah and Jeremiah, a familiar voice called out to her. She turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be Shahra and Artemis with... a child.<br/><br/>"Oh. Hi, Shahra. Good to see you're doing well." She greeted.<br/><br/>"Likewise, Mrs. Sandoval." Shahra said with a genuine smile.<br/><br/>"So, who's the kid? Nephew? Niece?"<br/><br/>"Daughter."<br/><br/>"Oh?"<br/><br/>"Yes. And her brother is next to the water fountains."<br/><br/>"Sweet. So who's the lucky father, eh?"<br/><br/>Artemis raised his hand.<br/><br/>"Guilty as charged." He said.<br/><br/>"Oh. So you two..."<br/><br/>"Yes. We did. And... it was a challenge, but they're wonderful children. And we have you, Amelia Rochester Sandoval, to thank for it."<br/><br/>"You're welcome. And... I know you had a bad start to your lives, but I'm glad things are getting better for you."<br/><br/>"Thank you, Amelia. Now come on, Brooke. Let's get your brother."<br/><br/>Shahra and Artemis left with their daughter as Amelia and Auron left with Igneous. The world was at peace now, for because of Amelia's cyrokinetic transcendence, not only was the bloonswar finally ceased, but the dream of Eternus and the G.O.O.D finally became fulfilled at full circle. And things were never more satisfying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the last chapter of Amelia's arc. At this point, if there is anymore of my stuff out there for this au of Bloons Tower Defense 6, keep in mind that Amelia won't be the center of attention. Anyway, see ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>